Hard Road To Love
by Angel of the day
Summary: A total remake of the third season! This is a Buffy/Giles fic. So don't read if you don't like it. Because really it would be a waste of your time and life.
1. Leaving and Finding

Buffy watched her friends talk outside of Sunnydale High; she wanted more then anything to walk up to them and act like nothing happened but she couldn't; she wouldn't. She had brought so much pain to their lives since she moved to Sunnydale, especially to Giles's. Looking at him she almost cried. He looked so bad,

_My God what did Angel do to him?_

Giles looked up suddenly hearing his slayer's mental cry and looked around. He stared at her retreating back and sighed; he would talk to her later right now she needed to be alone.

Three Months Later

Giles sat in his apartment drinking a glass of sherry and staring into the dark. He had been doing a lot of that lately since Buffy left. Why didn't he stop her? Why didn't he recognize her intentions?

Choking down a sob Giles threw his glass against the wall and fell to the floor crying like a small child. God he missed Buffy.

"_Why had she left like that?"_ Giles asked himself, _"Because she just killed her one true love you dolt," _He answered himself while whimpering on the floor.

"Buffy Oh sweet Buffy," Giles moaned, "Why did you leave me? Don't you know I'm nothing without you?"

* * *

Buffy laid in bed for what seemed like hours just thinking about _him, _how she wished he was here to hold her and to tell her everything would be alright like he used to. Even when Angel was at his worst all Giles had to do was hold her and she felt safe.

"Giles!" Buffy groaned, tears streaking down her face, "I miss you so much."

Turning over Buffy finally fell into much needed sleep, but even as she slept she thought about Giles who was her best friend, confidant, teacher, mentor, watcher, and the love of her life.

* * *

"Have you found her yet?" Joyce Summers demanded as Giles walked into her house.

"No," Giles snapped rubbing his eyes; it had been two days since his bout with alcohol and he still hadn't fully recovered from it, "I can't even feel her anymore."

"Excuse me?" Joyce snapped

_I must be tired to let that slip. Not even Xander and Willow know about the Watcher/Slayer connection._

"Nothing forget it," Giles mumbled.

Joyce didn't say anything, she just glared at Giles for what seemed like hours then finally she ground out, "I despise you."

Giles's eyes narrowed and his breathing quickened; how dare she say such things to him! Especially since he was the only one looking for Buffy! He did not have to take this! Especially from her!

"And I am not fond of you either," Giles snapped back, "You are doing nothing to find your daughter except yell at me! And yet you expect me to come here every damn day so you can abuse me? Well not anymore Madam from now on I'm reporting to you over the phone. I know you have lost your daughter but I have lost my partner and best friend!"

Suddenly an idea struck him and he staggered back at the realization. He was so stupid! Why hadn't he thought of it before?

"Now if you will excuse me I have just thought of something that might help me find Buffy. I'll call you when I know something."

Turning around he walked out of the door and slammed it.

"Damn it Buffy where are you!" Giles whispered close to tears, as he started the car, "Buffy I love you. Where are you?"

* * *

"Ann will you hurry up!" Barney sighed as Buffy grabbed two plates, "You're slower then the other girls."

"Sorry Bar…." Buffy started to say but was cut off by the strangest sensation. Her whole heart was constricting with a deep and horrible pain but it didn't directly hurt her. It was more of being aware of someone else's pain more then her own. Swaying Buffy tripped over a stool and crashed to the floor, plates flying in the air to land on top of her. Buffy clutched at her heart and sobbed whispering that one sweet word that she only uttered in her dreams, "Rupert."

"Ann? You okay?" Barney asked as he bent down beside her.

Suddenly the pain vanished and Buffy could breath again.

"Yea," Buffy replied standing up shakily, "But I really don't feel well. Do you mind if I take the rest of the day off?"

"No not at all," Barney replied helping her up.

"Thanks Barney," Buffy said giving him one of her rare smiles before she shakily walked out.

It finally hit her how to bring Giles here without the others knowing and she so wanted him here, even if he wasn't in love with her.

* * *

Giles was gathering his strength for deep meditation when he felt warmth cover his entire body. Smiling he closed his eyes and in his mind's eye he saw Buffy setting on a bed in a horrible looking room smiling with her eyes closed.

"Giles," She whispered, "Come to L.A."

Giles just sat there staring at her for a time before he asked, "Where?"

Buffy smiled when she heard his British accent, she had missed his so much!

Concentrating harder she showed him her apartment and street trying to ignore Giles's dismay at seeing her in such a horrible place.

"Okay Buffy," Giles whispered, "We're coming."

"No," Buffy replied, "Just you and no one else. Don't even tell them where you are going. Just say you got a led or something, okay?"

"Alright Buffy," Giles replied with a sigh, "I'll do it."

"Thank you Giles," Buffy whispered joyfully, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes you will," Giles replied with another sigh.

Still smiling Buffy reluctantly closed down her connection with Giles and opened her eyes, feeling more alone then ever before.

* * *

Giles stood up and quickly threw some clothes into a bag and ran to his car, he just had to get to Buffy, he could hardly wait to see her and tell her how much he missed her and how proud of her he was that she remembered their connection even when he didn't.

* * *

Buffy laid in bed just thinking about her life in Sunnydale when a soft knock came from the hall, jumping up she ran to the door and asked, "Who's there?"

"Giles!" Giles replied heart pounding.

Unbolting the door Buffy threw it open and leap into Giles's arms causing him to drop his bag.

"Buffy," Giles whispered into her ear, "I'm so glad you are alright."

"Same here," Buffy whispered back hugging him even tighter to her.

"Buffy dear," Giles rasped out, "I need to breathe."

"Oh," Buffy pulled back quickly, "I'm so sorry Giles. Keep forgetting about the super strength."

Giles just shook his head and sighed, she was so crazy.

Smiling Buffy led Giles into her apartment all the while keeping a death grip on his hand.

"So I see you got my…um…. call," Buffy muttered awkwardly, when they finally set down.

"Yes," Giles replied rubbing her hand with his thumb, "Silly of me for not using our bond before."

"Why didn't you," Buffy asked quietly.

"I just…. I don't know," Giles, replied looking down at the floor, "I stopped when you died. You see when you were killed I knew exactly when it happened and how it happened and even though Xander brought you back a little while later it was still hard for me to keep the connection open all the time. When you died I felt like half of me died with you. I never wanted to feel like that again so… I ignored our bond."

"Oh," Buffy whispered, "I didn't know that."

"Yes…. Well…. I am not the most talkative person," Giles replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

There was a moment of awkward silence then Buffy asked, "How is everyone taking it."

Giles sat there thinking about how to answer that question. He could sugar coat it for her but then he decided better of it. She was the Slayer and she needed to know that her actions have consequences. Even though he understood why she left, heck he probably would have found a way for her to leave Sunnydale for a little while. He too knew what it was like to lose someone, after all he lost Jenny, but the way she went about it was utterly childish and she needed to know that.

"Well…your mother hates me," Giles replied with a grim smile, "But don't blame yourself for that. She would probably hate me anyway. Willow is still trying to use magic to find you and Xander won't even talk about you. Cordelia keeps telling him he is being a big baby. That if he had just sent someone to hell he would be pretty upset too but he just won't listen, and Oz is…. well…. being Oz he said he wished you would call but you've got to do what you've got to do. They are all hurting and trying to understand. I dare say if you ever come back your return will not be met with flowers and candy."

Buffy sat there for a moment she knew she should probably feel bad for leaving them but she knew they could take care of themselves, and besides they have no business being mad at her; her mother lest of all since she had thrown her out. The only one who really should be angry was Giles and here he was holding her hand and talking calmly with her like she had never been gone. It really proved how close they were as Watcher and Slayer and as partners.

"I am sorry I left Giles," Buffy replied, "But I really don't care what the others think or my mother even. After all she did throw me out when she found out I was the Slayer. The only one I was afraid I would really lose was you."

"Oh, Buffy," Giles whispered pulling her close. Angry with her mother for contributing to her decision to leave him, "I was angry and upset and hurt. If you really didn't want anyone to bother you, I could have let you stay with me. Or the very lest I would have found some way to give you a vacation." Buffy giggled a little and Giles smiled softly, gently stroking her cheek, "You didn't have to runaway."

"I know that now," Buffy replied cupping his cheek.

"Buffy," Giles breathed leaning closer, and then he abruptly pulled back.

_Way to close old man._

"I'm truly sorry about Angel. I know how much you loved him."

"Yes but…" Buffy trailed off.

_Am I really going to tell him?_

"But what?" Giles asked pulling her even closer, knees touching and their chests pressed together. He couldn't get enough of her warm body and he prayed she didn't notice his wild heart beat at having her so close.

" I didn't love him as much as I thought I did," Buffy replied tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, "In fact I didn't love him enough to even have sex with him." Then she burst into tears.

Giles held her and let her cry feeling a deep seething anger. If she didn't love him then why did she do it? He knew he wasn't one to talk but he hated the fact that someone other then him knew Buffy's secrets.

Buffy just laid her head on his shoulder and cried, she hadn't even cried this hard after they had had sex.

Suddenly, not being able to hold in the question, Giles asked, "Why then Buffy did you let him take you?"

Moving away from him Buffy hugged her self and said in a soft voice, "Because the man I truly love doesn't love me."

Swallowing Giles asked, "And who might that be?" He didn't know if he could bare another taking her away from him.

Looking up into his green eyes Buffy replied so quietly Giles barely heard, "You Rupert Giles."


	2. Coming Home

Giles sat there for what seemed like hours in total shock. He had never thought that Buffy would ever see him as anything other then a friend or worse…a father. It was all so magical and beautiful that he really didn't know what to say.

Buffy just looked at the floor never seeing the emotions passing across his face. _He hates me now. He hates me for ruining what we had._

Tears started to fall and now she was full out crying like a baby. He didn't love her and it hurt.

"Buffy…" Giles whispered when he finally found his voice, "Do you really?"

"Yes," Buffy sobbed, "I never should have told you! You hate me don't you?"

"No Buffy," Giles replied quickly when he saw he had made a mistake by keeping silent, "I don't hate you."

"You don't?" Buffy asked looking up and whipping her eyes, "Why?"

Pulling her closer and running his fingers though her hair he whispered, "This is why."

Gently he placed his lips on hers.

Buffy didn't move. She was too shocked at the turn of events to do anything more then just set there.

Pulling back Giles asked huskily, "Didn't you like it?"

Finding her voice Buffy replied, "Of course I did."

Smiling Giles leaned back in for a sweet mild kiss but this time Buffy met him halfway.

It was chaste but it was filled with so much unspoken emotion that Buffy held no doubt that Giles truly loved her.

Pulling back Buffy huskily whispered, "Make love to me Rupert Giles."

Giles really wanted to. He wanted to throw caution to the wind and take her here and now but he knew he couldn't. She was still in school, not to mention illegal. What if she grew pregnant? He would surely lose his job and he needed that job, it was essential in their fight against evil. Besides Buffy deserved more then this, she should be wined and dined. Not taken, again, in a fit of passion and desire. So reluctantly Giles whispered, "No Buffy we can't."

"Why?" Buffy wined nuzzling his neck.

"Because even though I love you," Giles replied, "I don't like it's the right time."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked pulling away with a hurt expression on her face, "Are you saying you don't want me?"

"No Buffy," Giles replied quickly kissing her hand, "I do, believe me I do but what if we get caught? I'll lose my job not to mention the very good possibility of being sent to jail,"

" I didn't think of that," Buffy replied quietly moving away from him, "You're right we shouldn't be together now."

"No I didn't say that," Giles pointed out pulling her back, "I said we shouldn't make love it's a big difference."

"What you still want to date?" Buffy whispered, hope evident in her voice.

"Yes," Giles replied with a little grin, "Of course we will have to do this secretly until you graduate but other then that…"

Laughing Buffy kissed him again and asked, "Well if you won't make love to me will you at least sleep with me? I don't like sleeping alone and besides you look dead on your feet."

Smiling Giles replied, "That I can do."

Grinning like a fool Buffy climbed into bed and waited for Giles to come out of the bathroom. She was so happy, and for that she felt bad. Angel was in hell and she put him there! She shouldn't be happy but she was and she knew that Angel would want her to be.

* * *

"Buffy you really have to do this," Giles said as they sat in his car outside of the Summer's residence.

"Will you go in with me?" Buffy asked in a small voice.

"No darling," Giles said kissing her cheek, "You need to do this without me."

Kissing him softly Buffy jumped out of the car before she could change her mind and grabbed her bag. Rupert was right, she needed to do this by herself.

Walking up the stairs she rang the doorbell and waited.

Joyce heard the bell and deciding it was Giles ran over and threw the door open intending to yell and scream at that asshole but what she found was far more shocking.

"Hey mom," Buffy replied quietly, "Giles found me."

* * *

It had been a week since she had come back and Buffy still hadn't spoken to any of her friends. All she would do was train with Giles and hunt. Sometimes Giles would cook her supper, which would always be delicious. A part of her missed her friends and wished they were right here talking with her but another part of her was glad they were gone. She didn't want to have to answer the questions that she knew would come or see their faces when she announced she was with Giles.

"Buffy," Giles said putting a stray hair behind her ear, "You may not have friends if you keep avoiding them."

"Slayers are supposed to be alone aren't they?" Buffy muttered not really wanting to get into this conversation.

"You are not a normal Slayer," Giles replied pulling Buffy onto his lap.

"Yea," Buffy sighed, "For some reason I'm stubborn."

Giles just laughed and captured her lips with his.

Pulling back Buffy whispered, "You always make me feel better."

"I try," Giles replied nuzzling her neck.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and Giles whispered, "Don't be angry."

"Rupert I'm not ready," Buffy wined.

"I am not going to stand by and let you throw away good friendships just because you're not ready."

"Rupert," Buffy gushed, she has never felt like this before, "I love you!"

Gently Giles kissed her.

Another knock came from the door and Buffy hollered, "If you have a pulse come on in!"

Giles tried to get up but Buffy just snuggled against Giles and sighed; there was no ways she was getting up at the moment.

Opening the door Xander and Willow walked in but stopped suddenly at the scene before them.

Giles and Buffy stared at Xander and Willow as they slowly closed their now open mouths.

"Uh…Hey Buffy," Xander said shifting from one foot to the other.

"Hey Xander," Buffy said smiling warmly but making no move to get up, "Hey Will."

"Hey, Buffy," Willow said quietly.

"Now that everyone has said their hellos, I am going to make us some drinks," Giles said smiling embarrassingly, "Buffy love, do you mind getting up?"

"Yes I mind," Buffy replied with a yawn but stood up anyway, "But I'll get up anyway since you're beyond embarrassed."

"Thank you," Giles said standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Uh…. Buffy?" Willow asked quietly, "What's up with you and Giles?"

"Nothing," Buffy shrugged then with a wicked grin she said, "Other then the fact that we're dating."

There was complete silence then Xander choked out, "What? But what about Angel? I thought you were in love with him?"

"Yes…. well…" Buffy sighed and told them the whole story.

"Wow," Willow whispered when Buffy finally finished arms wrapped around her self, "You are really in love with Giles?"

"Yes Will," Buffy replied smiling, "I love Giles more then anything."

Xander sat there for a while then said, "Giles huh?"

"Yea Giles," Buffy confirmed.

"A right better improvement then Angel," Xander sniffed; why did she always go for the older guys? He guessed it had something do it with her being the Slayer and having the weight of the world on her shoulders. Besides, Giles was a great guy and there wasn't, in Xander's option, any better.

"Xander," Buffy snapped, "I may not have been in love with Angel as much as I made myself believe but he was a good man and a good friend and doesn't deserve to rot in hell."  
"Too true," Giles replied coming in with glasses of coke.

"How can you say that? He killed Jenny," Xander asked in utter disbelief.

"I too thought that," Giles replied handing Xander and Willow their cokes, "but deep down I know that Angel wouldn't do something like that. Angelus is a horrible monster but he is not Angel. Two people lived inside that vampire, Angel vampire with a soul, and Angelus the Scourge of Europe. You two remember that."

Willow and Xander nodded but said nothing. Willow understood what they were talking about especially since she believed the very same thing but Xander could never understand, he was too narrow-minded.

"So what went on in L.A.?" Xander asked changing the subject from the hell bound vampire.

"Nothing much, I worked in a diner called Barneys then went home and slept or read," Buffy shrugged, "It was very much a vacation for me."

"Buffy?" Willow asked timidly, "Why did you leave? I originally thought it was because of Angel but now I see it couldn't be. I mean you didn't love him as much as we all thought…. Oh this is not coming out right!"

"It's okay Will," Buffy replied taking her hand, "I partly left because of what I had done to Angel. He was always so good to me and I sent him to hell. I was very much with the guilt; hell part of me will always feel guilty. But the biggest reason was you guys. I mean ever since I arrived here it's been nothing but pain for you guys so I figured I'd light out of here and be done with the Slaying gig and with ruining your lives. Especially Rupert's."

"Leaving pretty much did that love," Giles replied kissing the top of her head.

"Yea sorry about that," Buffy replied smiling.

There was a moment of awkward silence then Buffy said, "You two know not to tell anyone especially Miss. Mouth."

"Okay but I don't like keeping secrets from Oz," Willow replied.

"Oz probably already knows how we feel," Giles told her, "After all he is a Werewolf."

"True," Xander said, "And besides Cordelia already swears up and down you two had or will have a fling and she still hasn't told anyone her suspicions yet."

"Alright you can tell her but no one else," Buffy replied, "Especially my mother."

"Got it," Xander and Willow coursed.

They sat there for a moment then Giles said, "Come on you three I'll take you home. It's late."

* * *

Giles and Buffy sat outside of her house just staring at it.

"I really hate sneaking around behind by mothers back," Buffy sighed, "But it's got to be done."

"Yea," Giles sighed, "Oh lord, but its going to be bad when we finally tell her."

"Don't remind me," Buffy sighed giving him a sweet kiss, "Bye honey," "Bye love," Giles said watching her walk to the house, "I love you."


	3. Dead Man's Party

_Hey a longer chappie! Sorry if the grammer sucks but know I tried!

* * *

_

Buffy sat across from Joyce just eating her breakfast when Joyce said, "Willow had a wonderful idea about having a party for you." 

"What?" Buffy asked, "Why?"

"For your homecoming," Joyce replied, "Hey isn't this neat?"

"Yea mom," Buffy replied rolling her eyes at the Nigerian mask in Joyce's hand, "I've seen prettier demons."

Joyce didn't say anything for a while which caused Buffy to squirm in her set. Standing Buffy was going to leave when Joyce said, "Buffy I don't want you to talk about your "job" around me. I know what you do and that's enough."

Buffy looked at Joyce with a hurt expression and replied, "I can't help what I am.".

Joyce shook her head and said, "I know Buffy," And then changing the subject she asked, "Are you ready to go see the principal?"

"Yea," Buffy replied, "But I really dislike that man."

"Me too," Joyce replied with a soft smile glad to be able to share something with her daughter.

* * *

"She is not coming back," Snider informed them. 

"What!" Buffy all but screamed, "I did nothing!'

"You allowed a gang in my school!" Snider informed her, "And you are probably in one too."

"I ought to just beat your face in!" Buffy growled getting up but Joyce put out her arm and said, "Alright Principal Snider. I'll just put her in an all girls' school. Thank you for your time."

* * *

Buffy and Joyce walked to the car in silence neither looking at the other. When they arrived home Buffy jumped out of the car and kicked it, hard. 

"Buffy!" Joyce snapped coming over and looking at the damage, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Send me away!" Buffy all but shrieked, "How dare you!"

"Buffy," Joyce said calmly, "If I send you away that horrible man can't get to you. Therefore you will be safe."

"Mom!" Buffy replied exasperated, "Angel is dead! I sent him to hell!"

"Not him!" Joyce shrieked, "Rupert Giles!"

Buffy just stared at her and said, "Giles! Mom he is a good man!"

"He is the one that got you started in all of this!" Joyce yelled.

"No mom," Buffy replied shaking her head, "If it wasn't Giles it would have been someone else. Besides not all Watchers care about their charges, most don't care if they live or die. Be glad **my **Watcher does." With that she spun around and walked to the house. She needed to talk to Willow.

* * *

Buffy stood outside of the Espresso Pump; she had been waiting for Willow for about two hours. _I can't believe she stood me up! _

Buffy wondered around for an hour waiting to see a glimpse of Willow and had given up hope when until she walked past the movie theater and saw Willow, Oz, Xander, and Cordelia walk out of the movie theater. Feeling rage over take her she marched her way over to the group and spat, "Well I know where you were now!"

"Buffy!" Willow choked out, "I… Well… Buffy they wanted to go out and I did call you to tell you but you had already left so I just came with them."

"You could have walked over to the Espresso Pump and told me!" Buffy shirked, "I have been waiting for two hours!"

"I'm so sorry Buffy!" Willow whispered feeling bad.

"No you're not!" Buffy yelled tears running down her face, "I thought you were my friend, that you cared but all you care about is the fact that I ran away! Well guess what Will this is why! I knew you jerks wouldn't understand what I was going through. You would tell me to move on, that is was nothing! That I did the right thing and I shouldn't care any more! Well guess what? I do! He was my friend, but you sniveling little jerks can't see that! And to top it all off my mother is sending me away to an all girls' school so I won't have to do my "job" anymore! I have no friends! My mother can't stand to be around me! I am living in guilt about what I did to Angel! And to top it all off I'm still expelled! The only one who really cares about me is Rupert! What is wrong with you guys? Just because I don't tell you every thing and that I left to clear my head you treat me like a leper! I am never going to forgive you guys for this!" With that she punched a dent into the nearby metal mail box and left running to Giles. God she needed him.

* * *

"Buffy what's wrong!" Giles asked when he found a sobbing Buffy outside his door, "Love tell me what happened!" 

Sobbing she told him about her whole miserable day then said, "I was going to come back. Rupert you have to believe me! I wanted to come back so many times but I just didn't know how! It was so hard I mean Kendra was dead, Willow got hurt, you were tortured, and then I killed Angel who was a really good guy. It was all too much!"

"I know love," Giles said gently rocking her back and forth, "I know."

Slowly Buffy's tears subsided and she fell asleep. Picking her up Giles laid her on his bed, took her shoes, socks, and belt off, tucked her in, and left her to sleep. Planning a good chewing out for a certain red head.

* * *

"Hey Giles," Willow said with false cheerfulness as Giles stormed into the Espresso Pump, "What did you want?" 

"How dare you!" Giles yelled in a dangerously low voice, "How dare you treat her like this!"

"Giles it was a mistake!" Xander said squirming; he hated it when the G-man went all Ripperish.

"You could have walked and told her," Giles said, "Hell what is wrong with spending a little time with your friend."

"Well…Giles…It was sort of a double date," Cordelia replied shifting in her seat too, "And…. Well…. We didn't want to make Buffy feel uncomfortable…. you know like she was the fifth wheel."

Giles set down and took his head in her hands; "She didn't see it like that."

"No we would never have guessed," Xander said sarcastically, "What with all the yelling she did at us."

"You deserved it," Giles replied clenching and unclenching his hands, "Know this. She is going though something. She has lost a good friend in Kendra, she almost lost Willow, and she had to kill Angel who, and as much as I despise saying, loved her and she to a point loved him. Plus her mother kicked her out when she found out about Buffy's life. Did you know that? Now she could have come to me but she believed I hated her because of Jenny. Now I can't tell you to be nice to her but I can tell you this, Buffy has changed. When we are alone she's fine but when she is around anyone else she shuts down. Like she is afraid of them judging her. I want the old Buffy back; do you hear me? I want her back!"

They all stood there for some time and Giles said, "I'll see you tonight."

Then he got up and left leaving four very guilty teenagers behind.

* * *

"Hey mom!" Buffy yelled from the basement. She had gotten home a little while ago leaving a note for Giles, "Where is it again?" 

"On the top shelf!" Joyce hollered back.

Standing on her tiptoes she found a big red bowel and took it down but her elbow hit something in a black bag and it fell with a huge THUMP onto the floor.

Looking inside she sighed, now how did that get in here?

"Hey mom!" Buffy said bringing the black bag with her.

"What is that?" Joyce asked taking the bowl from her.

"A dead cat," Buffy replied, 'Come on we need to bury it."

Joyce didn't say anything; she just followed her daughter out.

* * *

Later on that night the mask's eyes glowed red and the cat started digging its way out.

* * *

"Good morning," Joyce said smiling her daughter, "Look at this, I really think you are going to like it." 

Buffy looked down at the brochure her mother passed to her and crumpled it up and threw it away, "I am not going, you can home school me if you want or I can drop out those are you're two options. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to train with Giles."

"He is at work," Joyce replied, "And you are banned from school property."

"So," Buffy replied opening the door, "I can sneak…" but something scurryed past her caught her attention.

Looking down she saw the dead black cat run past her and into the living room.

"I'll call Giles," Buffy said quietly.

"Yea do that," Joyce replied still in shock.

* * *

"So you say you buried it yesterday?" Giles asked for the seventh time. 

"Giles if you ask me that question one more time…." Buffy replied leaving her threat hanging in the air.

"I'm sorry but I've never run across zombies before," Giles replied a little excited.

Buffy hid a fond smile and rolled her eyes, "What could be causing this?"

"Well…." Giles replied taking off his glasses and polishing them while he thought.

_Lord he looks so cute when he does that. _Buffy thought hiding another soft smile. _It's so hard not to just kiss him right here on the spot!_

"It could be a voodoo master," Giles went on, "Or a statue of some kind. Maybe even a mask."

"I've got a mask in my room," Joyce said.

"What kind?" Giles ask slipping his glasses back on.

"Nigerian," Joyce replied, "It's very old."

"May I see it?" Giles asked.

Joyce made a "Follow me." motion with her hands and Giles followed her.

Coming back down a minute later he said, "I'll take the dead cat with me and look up that mask. For some reason your mother doesn't trust me with it."

"I wouldn't trust you with one of my dishes," Joyce snapped, "Just find out what's going on."

Giles closed his eyes and silently counted to ten in French, he could feel Ripper wanting to come out if only for a little while.

Buffy shot Giles a "Do you want me to say anything?" look but Giles just shook his head.

"I'll see you tonight," Giles said smiling at his Slayer, "If I can."

"Just find out what is going on?" Buffy replied yearning to kiss him but knowing she couldn't.

Within there connection Giles said, "I feel the same." And then he left. Leaving Buffy to stare after him.

* * *

"I can't believe they did this," Buffy growled to herself while looking for the Scoobies. 

"Xander," Buffy hollered over the music, "Cordy!"

"Hey Buff," Xander replied cheerfully; Giles was right they had been jerks.

"I wanted to apologize…." Buffy started to say but Cordelia cut her off.

"Don't worry about it, we were jerks to you after all, but I swear I didn't know about the whole Espresso Pump thing. If I did I would have totally come a running."

"Who are you and what did you do to Cordelia?" Buffy asked in a tight voice.

Cordelia just laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"The same goes for me," Xander replied, "We didn't think nor know but I probably wouldn't have come to see you anyway. I think sometimes we forget you are a person with feelings and issues of your own."

"Thanks guys," Buffy replied hugging both surprised at Xander's honesty, "Hey where is Will and Oz?"

"Oz told me to tell you that he gets it and don't worry about him," Xander replied, "You know Oz, he just shrugs everything off."

"Yea," Buffy agreed, "Hey I'm going to find Will."

Waving at her friends she went in search of Will only to find her on the other side of the hallway.

"Hey Will," Buffy said coming up behind her, "I'm sorry."

"Yea well…" Willow said, "I should have told them I wouldn't go. They didn't know anything about our meeting."

Buffy just nodded.

"But you know you shouldn't have left," Willow told her, "I had no one to talk to while you were gone Buffy! And I was always so worried about you!"

"Well excuse me for grieving!" Buffy screamed before storming up the stairs and down the hall to her room.

"You know I love my daughter," Joyce said from across the hall, "But it's so much harder then I thought it was going to be when she came home. Sometimes I wish she had never come back at all."

Buffy felt tears fall and she quietly closed the door, she couldn't stay here. She needed to go leave.

Pulling out her suite case Buffy started throwing clothes into it but then Willow's voice barked out, "Running away again I see."

Buffy spun around and said, "No actually I'm not."

"Then what does all this mean?" Willow asked gesturing toward her suitcase.

"I call it moving in with Giles," Buffy replied.

"What do you mean young lady?" Joyce asked stepping into her room.

"I heard you!" Buffy screamed at her and downstairs the music stopped, "I heard you tell Pat how hard it is for you! Well…. I am going to make it easier for you mother!"

"Buffy…." Joyce replied faintly, "I love you and yes it's hard for you to be here because there is a part of you that I will never know nor can I share in."

Buffy didn't say anything; she couldn't through her tears, when she finally got a hold of her shelf she started to say, "Mom…. I" But a crash came from downstairs followed by ear piercing screams.

* * *

Giles sat in his office at the school looking through a voodoo book when he turned a page and saw Joyce's mask. Reading his suddenly mouth ran dry, quickly he grabbed his coat and hauled ass out of there. He needed to get to Buffy; he needed to be with her. 

Jumping in his car he pulled out and sped down the road; he was just pulling onto Buffy's road when he slammed right into a man. Not thinking he ran out of the car to see if the man was all right but only found a zombie instead.

"Damn it!" Giles cursed, spinning around he bumped into another zombie.

Looking around all he could see were zombies.

"Oh hell," Giles said backing up, then seeing an opening he sprinted for prying that in real life zombies really were slow and stupid.

"What's going on?" Willow screamed at Buffy who was at the moment trying to knock another zombie though the now busted window.

"Giles said something about zombies and masks," Buffy replied spin kicking the zombie though the window, "Nothing was really conclusive until now!"

Willow nodded and went back to helping Xander and Cordelia block a window with the kitchen table.

"We really need to learn how to fight more like Buffy," Xander moaned while watching Buffy drop kick zombie number four.

"For once I agree with you!" Cordelia replied gasping for breath.

"Me three!" Willow moaned.

A high-pitched scream came from upstairs and Buffy ran in its direction. _Oh please don't let that be mom._ She had seen **_Night of the Living Dead_** and she prayed that didn't happen with these zombies.

* * *

Xander was just about to give up the whole deal and just stand against them when Giles burst through the only window the zombies hadn't managed to damage screaming, "Where's Buffy!" 

"Upstairs!" Oz hollered back running up to him.

"Find her and tell her to destroy her mother's mask, but if a zombie should put it on that zombie becomes and demon and the only way to kill it is by destroying its eyes."

Oz nodded and ran up the stairs while Giles started chopping zombie heads off with a hedge trimmer.

"Mom what's wrong?" Buffy hollered running up the stairs, a scream was the only answer.

Running into her mother's room she saw a zombie snap Pat's neck and turn towards her mother.

With all the slayer strength she possessed she dived at the zombie pinned it, then snapped it's neck.

* * *

Jumping up Buffy ran to her mother to check if she was hurt but all of a sudden Joyce screamed and pointed at the window. Spinning around Buffy saw Pat rise, and before she could attack, grabbed the Nigerian mask and put it on. 

Buffy started toward her but a white light flashed and she was paralyzed. At that moment Willow ran in and it to paralyzed her. The creature started walking toward Joyce when the paralysis wore off and Buffy tackled the demon causing both of them to break though the window and fall out into the yard below.

"Buffy!" Joyce screamed running to the window, Willow hard at her heels

Oz hearing all of this stopped, turned, and ran back down the stairs and out the front door, yelling Buffy's name.

Spotting Buffy he was just in time to see her stab a shovel though the zombie's eyes.

Spinning around Buffy asked, "What?"

"Huh…. Never mind," Oz said looking at the dead demon, then all of a sudden the body disappeared, as did every zombie through out the house and yard.

Giles ran out of the house, planning to take Buffy into his arms there and then and kiss her senseless but was stopped, thankfully, by Oz who said, "Mom's watching."

Giles just nodded and walked up to Buffy asking, "Are you alright?"

"Yea," Buffy replied with a fond look, "You?"

"Tired," Giles replied, "and a little sore. You would be surprised how heavy a pair of hedge tremors actually are."

Buffy just smiled and patted Giles on the back both wanting more but knowing they would have to save that for later.

* * *

"Well that was some party," Xander said cheerfully, "Nothing says welcome back then a posse full of zombies." 

"Yea," Willow agreed, "Never a dull moment on the hellmouth."

"I would have to agree with Willow's assumption," Giles replied a smile on his face.

Buffy looked around at her friends and smiled; yep they were good.

"Yea," Buffy agreed, "I guess tonight was the hellmouth's version of welcome back Buffy!"

They all just laughed Joyce included.

* * *

The next day Giles stormed into Snider's office teeth barred. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Snider started to say but was cut off by Giles growling, "You will let Buffy attend this school,"

"And if I don't?" Snider sneered. Now what was going on here?

Giles just smiled eerily and took out his handkerchief wiping his hands on it causing Snider to set a little straighter.

"Don't let this suite fool," Giles breathed leaning over Snider's desk, "I'm not as harmless as you might think."

"I will tolerate threats Mister Giles," Snider replied with a little more enthusiasm then he actually felt.

"I'm not threatening you Snider," Giles replied in a friendly tone, "I promising you. You will let Buffy back in or…" Giles tone dropped into a deadly whisper and he said, "I can convince."

Snider didn't have to think twice; he picked up his phone and dialed Buffy Summers home number.

* * *

"And he just let you back in?" Willow asked while making Buffy a protection amulet. 

"Yea," Buffy replied shrugging his shoulders, "It came out of no where."

"Yea," Willow agreed, "Wonder what goy into him."

Buffy just shrugged again and shook her head, but deep down in her heart she knew it had something to do with her Rupert and she couldn't help but smile a little.

"So how long have you been doing this?" Buffy asked as Willow stirred her potion.

"The whole summer," Willow replied cheerfully, "One time I accidentally knocked out all the power on the street."

Laughing Buffy shook her head; that was Willow.

"But let's not talk about me," Willow said leaving her potion to simmer and leaning forward an excited look on her face, "Lets talk about you and a certain librarian."

Buffy smiled and asked, "What do you want to know?"

"Well have you kissed him yet?" Willow asked.

Buffy just gave her a look and Willow said, "Yea that's right stupid question. Okay have you and him… you know… been together…. like that?"

"What?" Buffy asked, "Have sex?"

"Yea," Willow replied eager for details.

"No actually," Buffy replied with a small smile, "Giles's wants to with until after I graduate. Says if we should get caught it would be safer if we never had intimacy. Besides…" Buffy said smiling even bigger, "I think it's kind of more romantic to wait for a while. Hell we might even wait until we get married. I read somewhere that if a couple waits then it really makes you want them more and it also makes you appreciate them more."

"What you think you'll marry him? "Willow asked in shock.

"Yea Will," Buffy, replied, "I do."

"Geez," Willow said, "That would be totally great!"

Buffy just nodded while she looked out the window, and then a thought hit her; would Giles want to marry her?

* * *

So what do you think? I know it was way longer and I tried to go with the story line of the Episode. Know I want you all to know that some Episodes I will change some I'll make up and still some of them of them like The Zeppo. Oh and you guys will love Band Candy! 

P.S. Review! I beg of you!


	4. Faith, Hope & Trick

Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but look! It's long! Love me!

* * *

"Buffy," Giles groaned, "Buffy what have you done?" 

"What?" Buffy asked grinning wickedly.

"Why do you always do things like this to me?" Giles said with a little shudder.

"Because I love you," Buffy said sliding her hand up and down his chest, "And I thought you needed something exciting in your everyday life."

"Painting my cabinets hooker red is not the way to do it!" Giles growled folding his arms across his chest, "Know if you would have painted them blue I wouldn't have minded the least bit."

"Why blue?" Buffy asked.

Giles shrugged and replied, "My favorite color."

"Damn," Buffy said kicking a paint bucket, "Xander was right I should have bought blue!"

Tears started to fall down her face, why couldn't she do anything right?

"Oh love," Giles said taking her in his arms surprised at her sudden outburst of emotion, "It's alright. They are just cabinets, we can repaint them."

"Okay," Buffy sighed, embarrassed that she had cried. It was just that she didn't want to do anything that might make him leave her, "But this time, lets paint them together. It took me forever to get these painted."

Looking at the cabinets Giles realized that they were not quite as bad as before, he could even see why Buffy bought the paint. It was fun and festive and it brought his kitchen to life.

"You know on second thought they do look good," Giles said running his hands over them, "And you know they are kind of growing on me."

"You mean we don't have to repaint them?" Buffy asked kind of surprised.

"That is exactly what I'm saying," Giles replied, "Unless of course you want to."

"Hell no," Buffy replied, "I like them just the way they are."

"Yea," Giles said looking at the cabinets with new eyes, "I do too."

Smiling Buffy went into the living room and flopped on the couch.

"Shouldn't you study?" Giles asked setting across from her, "You did say you needed to study didn't you?"

"Yes Giles," Buffy replied with a smile, "You do realize that you are my boyfriend, and boyfriends don't yell at their girlfriends for not studying."

Giles just smiled back; so she thought she was going to get out of this one did she?

"Buffy dear if you haven't forgot," Giles replied, "I am also you're Watcher and you school librarian, which gives me the right to yell at you about you're homework."

Buffy just stuck her tongue out at Giles and said, "Well in any case I've already studied. It seems you're work ethic has gotten a hold of me."

"When did you study?" Giles asked a little surprised.

"Before I came over here," Buffy replied, "All I had was Spanish which wasn't hard since I learned some of if off my neighbor in L.A."

"Oh," Giles said before getting up and setting down next to Buffy, "Are you sure you don't have any kind of homework?"

"Only Math but that's not due until Monday," Buffy replied, "And besides Willow said she would help me on it."

Giles nodded before taking of his glasses and placing them on the coffee table.

"And you don't have any prior engagements?" Giles asked sliding his arm around Buffy's waist and using his other hand to tilt her head up.

"No," Buff replied taking in a shallow a breath, "Not that I really remember…."

Giles placed his lips over hers irrupting her.

It started out as a slow, loving kiss but was quickly turning into something more passionate, which Giles surmised, wasn't a good thing. Breaking the kiss Giles realized he had pushed Buffy gently down onto the couch and climbed on top of her

Jumping up Giles muttered gruffly, "Sorry."

"Don't be," Buffy said setting up and tugging his hand for him to sit down next to her, "How could you think I would sorry?"

"Buffy we have to be careful," Giles said leaning back to let Buffy lay her head on his chest, "I really don't want to get you into trouble."

"I know," Buffy, replied with sigh, "It sucks but I understand."

"Yes," Giles agreed with a smile, "Maybe we shouldn't be doing that quite so much."

"Alright," Buffy sighed voice heavy with regret, "But you have to promise me that once I'm out of school. Me and you are going away for awhile."

"I promise," Giles, replied lovingly. He would go to he moon with her if she wanted to.

Smiling Buffy curled up and started to watch T.V.

Giles smiled down at her as they watched some insane show that was actually pretty good.

Good lord what was she turning him into?

* * *

"So Giles doesn't mind? Willow asked, "If we just have a guys night out?" 

"No he doesn't," Buffy, replied, "He just told me if any of those young ruffians get grabby I'd better beat the hell out of them."

"Giles said that huh?" Xander asked a bit surprised, "He usually seems so collected. I never thought he was the jealous type."

"Neither did I," Buffy replied, "But apparently he is and you know something? I kind of like it."

"You do?" Xander asked surprised, "But you hated it with Angel."

"Yea I know," Buffy replied with a sad smile then brightening she said, "But Rupert gets so angry at the thought of me with any one else, so his breathing quickens and he starts grumbling while pacing back and forth. It's so cute! Not to mention sexy."

"You think a pissed Giles is sexy?" Xander asked, "I always thought it was kind of scary. You know he gets that Ripper glint in his eye and he starts wiping his hands on his handkerchief and…oh do you think he did that to Snider?"

" No!" Willow grumbled defending her favorite grown-up and her best friends boyfriend.

"Yes," Buffy replied, "I was thinking along the same thing as you Xander."

"Buffy do you really think that of Giles," Willow asked in concern.

"Will, Giles is the most loving man in the world," Buffy replied with a fond smile, "But if he wants something done he'll do it no matter the cost. Especially since I was banned from the hell mouth. I know he partly did it for me but he also did it for the good of the world."

"Oh," Willow mumbled to her self, "I've never looked at it that away."

Suddenly Cordelia muttered to herself, "Look at that girl; she is such a slut."

Looking up Buffy saw a leather wearing, dark haired girl dancing with this goofy looking guy in a golf tee, then watched as the girl whispered something in the guy's ear and they left.

"Come on guys," Buffy said jumping up, "We've got to safe her."

The Scoobys ran after them only to arrive in time to see the girl slam the vampire across the alleyway and stake him.

"Well I'm just taking a guess," Oz said in his neutral voice, "But I think there's a new slayer in town."

"Hey I'm Faith," the girl said brightly looking at the small group, "Who are you?"

"Buffy," Buffy replied with a small smile and then gesturing to her friends she says, "This is Willow, Xander, Cordelia, and Oz."

"Hey," Faith said again and then to Buffy she says, "So you're a slayer too huh?"

"How did you know?" Buffy asked again eyeing Faith with distrust.

"Hey no sweet B," Faith said with a disarming smile, "My Watcher talked about you once said I wasn't the only and all that but I should still treat my **gift **just as if I were alone."

Buffy smiled and said, "Your Watcher was right. Come on I need to get you to Rupert."

"Who's that?" Faith asked following the gang.

Buffy smiled fondly and said, "My Watcher."

"Yea G-man is like great," Xander said walking along side Faith, "He can totally relate to us, especially since he was such a wild man in his youth."

"Xander," Buffy snapped, "Giles wouldn't want you to talk about that."

"Yea right," Xander said, "Don't tell him."

"Got yea," Faith said intrigued by the odd little gang.

* * *

Buffy walked up the stairs to his apartment but he wasn't home; sighing Buffy read the note on his front door.

_Love, _

I've gone out of town for the night but I will be back in time for work in the morning. Don't worry it's nothing to do with the end of the world or anything. It's personal and you'll know about it in good time. Just be safe and don't worry about me. I'll be fine.

Love Always and Forever 

_Rupert_

"Great," Buffy mumbled folding his letter and stuffing it into her purse, "The one night he had personal business."

"What's wrong," Willow asked.

"I don't know?" Buffy replied, "He says he had to go out of town for the night but he'll be back for work in the morning. Says it's personal business and I'll know in good time."

"Which means in Giles speak," Xander said, "Don't ask questions cause you'll get no answers. Uh why can't he just say that?"

"Because it wouldn't be Giles if he talked like you now would he?" Willow asked shoving him playfully.

Buffy shook her head and asked Faith, "Do you have a place to stay the night?"

"Yea," Faith replied.

"Good," Buffy said, "Go there and meet us tomorrow at Sunnydale High a little before eight in the morning. Okay?"

"Alright," Faith replied with a wave of her hand, "So you tomorrow!"

"See yea!" the gang hollered back with a smile and a wave.

Buffy watched her friends and sighed, there was something off about Faith and it wasn't just because she was a Slayer. She was hiding something; Buffy could almost smell it. Looking over at Oz she saw he was thinking the same thing. Raising her eyebrows she mouthed, "Watch her."

Oz just nodded; he may not be the most talkative person but he knew when to listen to orders, especially when everything in him was screaming that something was wrong with that new Slayer.

* * *

"I'm not going to ask where you were," Buffy said walking up behind her Watcher and putting her arms around him, "But I've got something to tell you."

Turing around in her arms Giles said, "It better be that you beat up some little teen asshole."

"No," Buffy replied with a smile, "I didn't even get to dance. Probably wouldn't have anyway."

"What happened," Giles asked with a groan; why was it every time he was away something just had to happen?"

"I met the new Slayer," Buffy replied, "Her name is Faith and she's coming to see you."

"So where is this Watcher Xander keeps talking about?" Faith asked walking into the library not noticing how Buffy and Giles sprang apart.

"Hello Faith," Giles said shaking her hand, "I am he."

"Good lord," Faith said stepping back, looking Giles up and down, "Why didn't they stick me with someone as hot as you?"

Giles turned a deep red and his eyes went a little wide.

"Is there a Mrs. Giles?" Faith asked with a smirk and a little leer.

Buffy watched as Giles turned an even dark shade of red. She couldn't take it anymore; no one messed with her man.

Glaring at Faith Buffy slipped her arm tightly around Giles's waist causing Giles to blush an even dark then before.

"Hey G-man," Xander said doubling over with laughter, "Are you alright?"

"Shut-up Xander," Giles said though clenched teeth glaring dangers at the younger man, which caused Xander and the gang to shut-up.

"Oh sorry," Faith said backing up and putting her hands up, "I so didn't know."

"That's quite alright Faith," Giles said trying to get away from Buffy but having a hard time of it since she was still glaring daggers at Faith.

"Buffy love," Giles whispered in her ear, "Calm down."

Nodding she took her arm away and set on the table taking in deep breathes and counting to ten in Spanish.

"Again B I'm so sorry," Faith said walking up to her.

"Now you know," Buffy said then to Giles she asked, "So what are we going to do?"

"Well," Giles said, "Why are you here Faith?"

"Watcher sent me," Faith simply replied crossing her arms.

Giles nodded but knew she was lying, as did Buffy and Oz.

"Alright," Giles said, "Then I guess I can train you for the time being. Come back here after school and we will start."

Nodding they walked out the door, the gang absorbed in one of Faith's wild Slaying stories."

Buffy shook her head and went to her Spanish class feeling a little jealous and a little nervous; after all she did have a Spanish test coming up.

* * *

"So how did you do?" Giles asked as she walked in. 

"I aced it," Buffy said throwing her book bag down on the floor and setting down besides Giles in at the table, "So what do you think Giles? Faith here been trained well?"

Faith looked from Buffy to Giles and then back to Buffy, who did she think she was?"

"Hey I don't really think I like that question, "Faith snapped, "My Watcher trained me well. She was great!"

"I didn't say anything against her now did I?" Buffy replied in a calm voice, "All I asked was if you were trained well enough for the hell mouth because, no offense, you've got to be fast to survive this damn place."

"Oh," Faith replied still not sure if she liked Buffy's comment, "I get it and I guess you're a veteran?"

"As a matter of fact," Buffy replied, "I am."

With that she picked up a sword and pointed it at Faith, "On guard."

Grabbing a sword for herself Faith started toward Buffy but Buffy pared ever blow never once attempting to take control of the offensive but comfortable to let Faith ware her self out. After thirty minutes of nonstop sparing Buffy found her opening disarmed Faith and thrust her sword so fast Faith couldn't grab it to stop it. Staring she watched as the sword stopped, inches from her throat.

"Damn," Faith muttered as Buffy straightened up, "Where did you learn that?"

"Giles taught me most of it," Buffy replied, "Angel, taught me the rest."

"Whose Angel?" Faith asked getting up.

"A vampire," Buffy replied, "Don't worry he had a soul; as a matter of fact he still does just not somewhere he really wants to have it.

"What do you mean?" Faith asked.

"Ask one of the guys," Buffy replied, "I'm sick of telling it."

"Oh," Faith said looking down.

"Why don't you and Faith patrol Buffy," Giles said taking Buffy's hand before she could upset herself, "Get some air."

"Alright," Buffy replied smiling; momentarily forgetting about Angel.

"Hell yea," Faith finally said, "Some damn action."

"Be careful the both of you," Giles said frowning at Faith's enthusiasm. Sometimes being overly enthusiastic about Slaying can only mean one enjoys the killing and Giles wasn't sure if he should count Faith as one of them.

"Buffy hold on a minute," Giles hollered at the retreating Slayers, "Faith can you wait outside please?"

"Sure," Faith said with a shrug, "I'll leave you love birds to it."

Rolling his eyes Giles lead Buffy into his office and whispered, "I'm going to call the council, and see why she's here. I'm really not sure she was telling us the truth."

"I agree," Buffy replied, "And I'm not the only one watching out for her, Oz doesn't think something is right either."

"Good he can keep an eye on Willow and Xander," Giles said, "And I really don't think we need to worry about Cordelia."

"No she hates her," Buffy replied, "Gets tried of seeing Xander eye her all the time."

Smiling Giles bent down and kissed Buffy, "Be careful love."

"I will," Buffy said kissing Giles back, "Don't wait up."

"Be sure to tell Faith to keep quiet about us," Giles replied.

"Don't worry," Buffy said with a smile, "I will."

"Good-night," Giles said before giving Buffy another kiss.

"Bye," Buffy replied while walking out, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Shaking his head Giles went over to the phone and dialed the council's number.

* * *

"So how long have you and Giles back there been going out," Faith asked pointing toward the school.

"Since the end of summer," Buffy replied, "Don't tell anyone Faith, especially my mother."

"Ooooh," Faith said with a wince, "Mom don't know huh?"

"No," Buffy replied, "You see she already blames Giles for me being the slayer and we're afraid that she'll send him up the river if you know what I mean."

"Yea," Faith said then with a teasing smile she said, "So how is he?"

"What do you mean how is he?" Buffy asked.

"You know," Faith said rolling her eyes at Buffy, "How good is he in bed?"

"I don't know," Buffy replied shrugging, "We have to be careful Faith. We are hiding for my mother, the school, the law, and the council, which is the hardest to hide from."

"Yea my Watcher told me about what they would do about Watcher and Slayers who get involved with each other," Faith said sobering up, "It wasn't pretty."

"Tell me about," Buffy replied with a shudder, "I really hate those idiots."

"Yea…." Faith said but suddenly stopped when she saw a group of vampires up ahead.

"Come on B," Faith said running on head, "Lets get slaying."

There were four of them and they looked like they had just woken up, so Buffy attacked them. She already had two staked when she looked up and saw Faith pummeling the same one.

"Faith! Buffy said staking the last one right when Faith staked hers, "What the hell was that?"

"What?" Faith asked looking around, "Hey where did the other ones go?"

"I staked them while you played with that one," Buffy said pointing at the dust pile, "Faith you can't do that."

"Do what?" Faith asked getting angry.

"In a battle situation you can't go off on one like that," Buffy replied getting a little angry her self, "Do you have a death wish or something?"

"Go to hell," Faith snapped, "Who do you think you are?"

"Faith you could have been killed if you had been alone," Buffy said trying to get her point across to Faith, "I don't want you dead."

"Leave me alone," Faith growled spinning around and running off into the night; sighing Buffy marched on home confident that Faith would keep on Slaying.

* * *

"So you say she just kept beating up on one of them?" Giles said drinking a cup of coffee.

"Yea," Buffy replied rolling her eyes, "She is so stupid."

"Buffy," Giles said taking her hand, "I believe she has issues to work out. You know the council told me her Watcher was killed."

"Yea," Buffy sighed, "I know…. maybe I should invite her to my house tonight before patrol?"

"That would be good," Giles said, "Know go and find her."

"Find who?" Faith asked as she walked in with the Scoobies in tow.

"You actually," Buffy said, "I wanted to say I am sorry for last night and to ask you if you want to have dinner with me and mom?"

"Sure," Faith said bighting up, "What time?"

"Six," Buffy replied, "We can eat then go patrol."

"Cool," Faith said with a smile, "I'll be there." Turning to Giles she asked, "Can we spare while Buffy and the gang go to class I want to learn some of those moves Buffy used on me yesterday."

Nodding Giles went to get the swords while Faith looked at a book on the table. Sighing Buffy walked out and went to her Math class.

* * *

"So you are a slayer too," Joyce said joy evident in her voice, "And do you like it?"

"Oh I love it," Faith said stuffing her face like she hadn't ate in years.

"See Buffy, "Joyce said getting up and going into the kitchen, "You don't have to do it anymore."

Getting up and following her she said, "No mom I can't."

"And why not?" Joyce snapped.

"Because she's not even suppose to be here," Buffy sighed.

"What do you mean?" Joyce asked suddenly very calm.

"For a new slayer to be called the old one has to die," Buffy stated with a sigh.

Joyce dropped the dish she was holding and stared at Buffy.

"Oh…. mom…." Buffy sighed she forgot she hadn't told her mother.

"What?" Joyce said tears streaming down her face.

"Yea Mom I've died," Buffy said smiling sadly, "Then Kendra was called but she was killed before the summer. She was the one I was accused of killing, and now Faith has been called. If I haven't died then neither would have been called."

"But Faith has been called," Joyce said still trying to process the fact that her daughter had been killed, "She can take over. Quiet and let Giles be her Watcher and you can finally be rid of all of this and that horrible man."

"Giles is not a horrible man!" Buffy screamed, "And will you stop saying that!"

"Ms. Summers," Faith said coming in, "I don't mean to get in the middle of a family discussion but I know horrible men and Giles isn't one of them. He really cares about people and I know he would give his life for Buffy." Looking between Joyce and Buffy she said, " That's all I wanted to say I'm sorry for getting into your business and now I'm going to leave and hunt, coming B?"

"Be right there," Buffy replied looking over at her mother, "I got to go."

Joyce just nodded and said, "Are you sure you don't want to quiet?"

"If you would have asked me that last year I would have told you in a heart beat," Buffy replied, "But now I realize that if I had never been the Slayer I wouldn't have the wonderful friends I do. (Nor the best man ever) I would be just some preppy little nobody who had no life or future."

Joyce just nodded again and went to cleaning the kitchen up, "Be careful Buffy that's all I ask."

"I always am," Buffy, replied giving Joyce a hug, "I should be back before one if nothing happens."

Nodding she watched as Buffy grabbed her coat and walked out the back door. Why did her daughter have to be the Slayer? Of all the people in this world why did it have to be Buffy? Sighing she went to work hoping it would take her mind off her daughter and her nighttime activities.

* * *

"Man she really hates Giles doesn't she?" Faith said with a smile, "I can't believe that. He's the nicest man I've ever met."

"Yea," Buffy replied falling into thoughts of Giles.

"Hey B!" Faith yelled in Buffy's ear causing her to jump, "Can we stop by my hotel room I need to get my lucky knife, I forgot it."

"Sure," Buffy replied then in a low whisper she said, "Faith I think someone is following us."

"Yea I know," Faith replied in an even lower voice.

Nodding they walked to her hotel room and slammed the door shut.

"Damn what is it?" Faith cursed while Buffy looked out the window.

"I don't see anything," Buffy replied, "Do you know of anyone who would want to follow us?"

Just then the door burst open and a tall cloven handed vampire walked into the room, tagging behind him was a shorter, African American vampire wearing a casual dress shirt and pants.

"Hello Faith," the vampire rumbled giving Faith a sadistic grin, "The last time I saw you I killed your Watcher. Now here we are again just like old times."

"Kakistos, Mr. Trick," Faith breathed just starting at the vampires in horror not making attempted to run away.

"Faith!" Buffy yelled as she jumped in front of her blocking Kakistos's punch, "Run!"Not needing to be told twice Faith decked Mr. Trick and bolted for the door.

Buffy went to deck Kakistos but he just swatted her away throwing her against the wall. By the time she stood up he was gone and so was Faith.

"Damn it!" Buffy swore limping after them.

Faith ran as other vampires jumped out of their hiding places trying to grab at her. It didn't accrue to her until too late that they were herding her to an old burnt out factory.

"Why Faith," Kakistos boomed as he walked in, the door slamming behind him., "Did you really think you could get away from me?"

"What do you want?" Faith all but whispered.

"Revenge!" Kakistos growled jumping at her but then suddenly Buffy kicked open the factory door and attacked the nearest vampire.

Buffy's timely arrival distracted Kakistos and spurred Faith into action. Pulling back her arm Faith decked Kakistos.

"Kill him Faith!" Buffy hollered thinking that enraging the other Slayer might just keep her alive, "Kill him for your Watcher."

By this time most of the vampires had fled including Mr. Trick.

Buffy looked up to see Faith penned against the wall, Kakistos's hand raised in a deathblow so Buffy ran and jumped on his back causing him to lose his balance under her surprise attack.

Holding on Buffy screamed at Faith, "Stake his ass!"

Knowing she couldn't stake him with a measly little stake Faith picked up a huge wooden pole and slammed it into Kakistos's heart causing him to scream in rage as he burst into dust.

Landing on her feet Buffy straightened herself and said, "Are you alright Faith?"  
"Yea," Faith replied somewhat shakily.

Walking over to her Buffy said, "Come on we have to go tell Giles everything."

"No you go B," Faith said with a sad smile, "I'd rather be alone." And with that she turned and walked away never looking back.

Shaking her head Buffy limped her way home, she just didn't feel like going anywhere else.

* * *

"Buffy are you alright?" Joyce gasped.

"Yea mom," Buffy replied hiding her pain from her mother, "I'm just going to grab some shut eye."

"How's Faith?" Joyce asked sighing.

"Fine," Buffy replied before walking up the stairs and into her room.

Setting down at her vanity she pulled open a drawer looking for some aspirin when she came across Angel's ring.

Sighing she wiped away a tear and picked it up just looking at it. Getting back up Buffy grabbed her coat and shimmied out the window, there was one last thing she needed to do.

* * *

She walked up to Acathla and set Angel's ring on the floor.

"Good-bye Angel," Buffy whispered, "I will always love you."

She then turned away and walked out of the mansion feeling oddly better.

Inside Acathla suddenly was illumined with a bright shaft of light and a naked Angel fell to the ground shaking all over. Looking around he saw the ring and covered it with his hand muttering one word, "Buffy."

* * *

So what do you think? Okay let me explain a few things, Buffy and Giles are acting so AD (Lovely Dovely) bacause they love each other. Also Buffy and Giles have insecurities Giles just hasn't shown his yet but he is about too. Anyway remember that I'm retelling season three so don't be mad at Buffy's lack of hate towards Faith, that comes later.

Okay so I explained myself and well Good-Night. Also review!


	5. Revelations Part One

I'm sorry for not writing in a while but you know rewriting a season here, anyway I was going to do Revelations in one chapter but I decided to give you this much to hold you over until I can finish part two.

* * *

Buffy was walking across a graveyard when something caught her off guard and knocked the wind out of her. Jumping up Buffy say the "thing" jump over a fence and into the woods. Following she pulled out a stake and had almost caught up with it when the "thing" turned around making Buffy pull up short. 

"Angel?" Buffy whispered just staring at him; she was again caught off guard when Angel plowed into her pinning her down.

Kicking Angel's groin Buffy managed to deal him a knock out blow before he became anymore physical

Looking down at her former lover's body Buffy couldn't believe that he was back. Sighing Buffy grabbed Angel's ankles and dragged him to the mansion, looming in the distance.

Once he was chained up she headed for the door intending to get Giles when Angel spoke so softly she barley heard, "Don't tell anyone."

Looking back at the tortured vampire Buffy reluctantly nodded, it was the least she could do for him.

* * *

"So how was patrol tonight love?" Giles asked as Buffy walked though the door.

"Fine," Buffy replied with a small smile, "Only ran into two vamps tonight."

"Good," Giles said placing a small kiss on her lips, "Are you hungry?"

"Extremely," Buffy replied with a huge grin.

Smiling he handed his Buffy two slices of pizza and a cherry coke.

Setting down on the couch she gobbled up her pizzas and sat back happily patting her stomach, causing Giles to laugh and shake his head.

"So how was your night?" Buffy asked setting her plate on the coffee table and scooting closer to him.

"Oh the usual," Giles replied taking his glasses off and rubbing his face, "Xander came by asking what sort of present he should get for Cordelia, Willow wanted to barrow an advanced book on magic and I told her no she isn't at the appropriate level, and Oz came by wanting to know if I'd oiled his chains. So pretty much a full nights work."

"You know I never realized how much the guys look up to you," Buffy said snuggling into his shirt.

"Neither did I until you left," Giles said with a sigh placing his glasses back on his nose and wrapping his arms around Buffy.

"Have I said sorry for that lately?" Buffy asked with a sad smile.

"Buffy don't keep apologizing," Giles said kissing her forehead gently suddenly he pulled back and asked, "Buffy why do you smell like sulfur?"

Looking at him funny Buffy sniffed her coat and, hiding a wince, said, "I don't know."

Giles gave Buffy a funny look then shrugged and said, "Well you better get home and take a shower that smell as a tendency to linger."

"But I hate to eat and run," Buffy wined, "and besides don't you want to kiss me?"

"Not when you smell like that I don't," Giles replied fending off Buffy's playful smack.

"I knew it your only with me for my body," Buffy sniffed crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Don't you know it," Giles sighed nibbling her ear causing Buffy to giggle.

Looking into Giles's beautiful green eyes, she felt a surge of guilt. How could she do this to him? She loved him so much she should tell him that Angel was back, especially since he had tortured her love for hours and he was her Watcher yet Angel had asked her not to tell anybody and she would respect that promise. She had to for old times sake.

"Buffy are you alright?" Giles asked as Buffy snapped out of her revere.

"Yea," Buffy lied then yawning she said, "You're right I do need to get some sleep."

Smiling Giles tucked some lose strains of hair behind her ear and said, "Go home love."

Smiling Buffy kissed him softly and left feeling dirty and low.

* * *

Giles watched as she left and knew something was wrong with his girl, but what? Watching her walk away Giles had a horrible feeling that whatever it was, it could seriously jeopardize their relationship.

* * *

A few days later showed Buffy and Faith double-teaming this group of vamps. After a couple of minutes they finally took them down, no thanks to Buffy.

"Hey B, what's your problem?" Faith hollered once they staked their last vamp.

"Nothing," Buffy replied still thinking about her Angel problem.

"Well," a snobby voice from behind her snarled, "That was the most sloppy slaying I've ever seen."

Spinning around Buffy and Faith came face to face with a tall, blonde haired woman, with a tweed jacket and shirt.

"Who are you?" Buffy snapped.

Gwendolyn Post," Ms. Post snapped, "Faith's watcher."

Buffy and Faith just looked at each other then Buffy said, "Come on we'll take you to Giles."

They were walking across the graveyard when they bumped into Giles himself.

"Dude what are you doing here?" Faith asked a little puzzled.

"I've been talking to Willy," Giles replied rolling down his cuffs, "Trying to pry information out of that little worm."

"Why?" Buffy asked tiredly, "What's up?"

"Well I'm not exactly sure but…" Giles stopped when he saw Gwendolyn, "Who are you?"

"Gwendolyn Post," She replied, "Faith's new Watcher."

"I wasn't informed," Giles replied.

"Yes well…." Gwendolyn replied with a small shrug, "I can' t help that."

Giles glared suspiciously at Gwendolyn and said, "Would you like a cup of tea madam?'

"Yes thank you," Gwendolyn replied with a small smile.

Giles just smiled back, he really hated Watchers sometimes.

* * *

"So what's the big bad?" Faith asked setting on the table.

"A demon named Lagos is here hunting for an artifact called the Glove of Myhnegon." Giles replied with a sigh.

"How did you know?" Post asked setting up.

"Beat Willy enough times and he'll tell you anything you want to know," Buffy replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Well that was partly why I was sent," Post answered, "The council wanted me to tell you about the demon, take over as Faith's Watcher, and report on Mr. Giles's performance. The council is afraid he will become "too American".

Giles's just scowled at Gwendolyn and said, "Well report away, I clearly have nothing to hide."

Buffy just nodded not feeling too sure about his last statement.

"Good then I must be leaving," Gwendolyn said then looking at Faith she said, "Come along Faith."

Faith just nodded her head and walked out with her.

Making sure they were gone Giles led Buffy to his office but before he could say anything Buffy though her arms around him and kissed him soundly pulling back she said, "We're going to have to cool it aren't we?"

"Yes love," Giles replied playing with her hair.

"Damn!" Buffy cursed before kissing him again, "I hate this."

"I know," Giles, replied, "I hate it too."

Nodding Buffy kissed him one last time and said, "So what do we do about Lagos and this glove thing?"

"Find it before he does I suppose," Giles replied with a sigh.

"Alright," Buffy replied kissing his cheek, "I'll go look for it."

"Be careful," Giles commanded kissing her soundly.

Nodding Buffy left and went straight to the mansion; if anyone knew anything about this artifact it would be Angel.

* * *

"Here is The Glove of Myhengon," Angel asked, "What do you need that for?"

"Demon wants it," Buffy replied with a sigh.

Angel nodded with his arms crossed over his chest, "Buffy can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Buffy replied with a sigh. She knew this was coming.

"Are you seeing someone?" Angel asked.

"Yes," Buffy replied with another sigh, "Why do you ask?"

"You smell like guilt," Angel replied, "Who are you dating?"

"Giles," Buffy replied and was surprised when Angel gave a satisfied nod,

"I always knew you two would get together."

"You're not mad?" Buffy asked in wonder.

"No," Angel replied with a smile, "In fact I'm as far from mad as I could ever be. When did this happen?"

So Buffy told him everything, even her guilty feelings over the promise she'd made.

"Damn!" Angel cursed, "You need to tell him."

"But I thought…"

"Look Buffy if I'd known you were with Giles I never would have told you to keep this a secret, but know that I know you need to tell him about me. And you also need to tell him that I have no intention of wanting to be with you."

"Gee thinks Angel," Buffy replied teasing gently.

Angel just smiled sadly and said, "I want you to know that I do love you, but I'm not **in** love with you. I never really was."

Buffy nodded relived that he felt the same way.

"I just wish we realized that before having sex," Angel went on sadly.

"Angel if you never loved me," Buffy asked struck with an idea, "Then why did you turn. Jenny said it take a moment of true happiness for you to turn evil."

Angel just shook his head, "There's something that I remembered that night, something that is important that as Angelus I remembered. All I know is that it affected Angelus so much he wanted to kill you for making him remember."

"Then why don't you remember?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know," Angel, whispered, "I think it has something to do with being sent to hell."

"Sorry about that," Buffy whispered feeling low.

Angel brought her close and whispered, "Don't feel bad you did the right thing."

Pulling back she smiled and said, "I'm going to go home and sleep, watch over the glove for me okay?"

"Alright," Angel replied, "Sweet dreams."

"You too," Buffy whispered before she left.

* * *

Giles was talking to Gwendolyn or rather Giles was thinking of Buffy while Gwendolyn talked down about his Watcher habits when Xander came bursting in grabbing Giles by the arm and pulling him outside.

"Xander what is the matter," Giles snapped pulling away.

"Angel's back," Xander replied still a little shocked, "And Buffy knows about it."

Giles's insides turned to ice an all he did was frown.

* * *

Buffy walked into the library the next day and hollered, "I've got the glove thing and it's in a safe place…" Buffy had just noticed the tense silence, "What' s going on?"

"We know," Xander snapped.

"Know what?" Buffy asked hiding all emotions, damn!

"We know that Angel is back," Willow replied trying to keep her cool.

Buffy just nodded her head and sat down, she really had some explaining to do.

"So what do you want to know?" Buffy asked wearily not even looking at Giles; she didn't have to look at him to know that she hurt him with this all this.

"Like why?" Xander asked walking over to her chair.

"He asked me too," Buffy replied with a sigh, "The night I found him I chained him up because he attacked me. I suppose it had to do with hell and all why he was such an animal, but anyway I chained him up and was about to leave to go get Giles when Angel asked me not to tell anyone, so I didn't."

"Not even me?" Giles asked quietly his voice neutral.

"No," Bufy replied still not looking at him, "Not even you."

"I still can't believe you would do this," Xander ranted, "Especially to Giles! I mean I saw you in his arms Buffy!"

Buffy just shook her head and asked, "Do you hear a word of our conversation?"

"No," Xander admitted.

"Well…if you had heard it then you would have known," Buffy replied curtly, "Look Angel has the Glove. I told him about it, he knew where it was and he went to get it for us. I know you never liked him Xand but that doesn't stop the fact that he's on our side and wants to help."

"He's a vampire," Xander spat.

"He's special," Buffy replied.

There was silence and Xander looked to be about to yell some more when Giles said, "Everyone go to class, I know we are upset about Angel and we all should just leave before something is said that we all with regret."

They all nodded not looking at Buffy and left.

Buffy turned to look at her Giles but he was already in his office waiting for her.

"Thanks," Buffy said walking in about to wrap her arms around Giles's waist.

Giles spun around, his eyes wild and ground out, "What do you think you are doing?"

"What?" Buffy asked stopping short.

"How dare you do this to me!" Giles hissed, "I love you Buffy! You said you loved me! Yet you cheat on me behind my back!"

"Oh God," Buffy replied tears in her eyes, "Giles I never cheated on you. I swear!"

Giles just shook his head not listening, "You have no respect for me, the job I perform, or our relationship. Buffy its…."

"No!" Buffy screamed shocking Giles into silence, "Don't you dare say this over!"

"Buffy" Giles replied softly close to tears, "You lied to me."

"I know," Buffy cried tears flowing freely, "But I didn't want to. My promise made me."

"What about the promise you made to me?" Giles asked his voice shaking.

"Giles I swore I would always love you," Buffy replied, "And I've kept that promise!"

"Really because I feel betrayed," Giles spat growling angry at her lies, "Why won't you just admit that you don't love me. Why don't you just admit that this was all a mistake? It will be hard but I'll learn to live with having you only as my Slayer."

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing, so she stopped hearing and just stared.

"I think it would be wiser if we just stopped seeing each other," Giles went on not looking at her, "You can be with your vampire and I can be left alone with the memories."

Buffy just couldn't believe he was breaking up with her, she felt utterly helpless, and so she did the only thing she knew to do. She ran.

* * *

If anyone wants to kill me raise their hands! So if you really hate me for leaving a cliffie Review and if you don't Review anyways! I mean it push the button! 


	6. Revelations Part Two

Okay guys I'm reviewing even though I didn't get many reviews out of the kindness in my little heart I decided to update. Enjoy!

* * *

"What's with all the secret meeting stuff?" Faith growled walking up to Xander who as it happened had been on his way to Faith's, "Ms. Post said she saw you two talking about Slayer stuff behind my back." 

Not answering her question Xander calmly asked, "Want to kill a vampire?"

Faith just smiled, her questions would have to wait.

* * *

"How do we destroy this glove," Giles asked Gwendolyn not really expecting an answer.

"By a living flame," Gwendolyn replied, "Where did you say the glove was again."

Giles told her before he realized what he was saying. He was just in time to see her bring the baseball bat he kept in the corner down on top of his head.

* * *

Buffy ran to the mansion she needed to talk to someone and Angel was the only person that would understand, but instead of finding him reading like usually she found him fighting Faith.

Running in she saw Xander just staring at the fight, he looked up in time to see her disgust. He couldn't look at her.

Running over to Faith Buffy stopped her stake right before it was plunged into his heart.

"What are you doing B?" Faith yelled.

"You can't kill this vampire," Buffy replied, "He has a soul."

"Once a vampire always a vampire," Faith replied taking at swing at Buffy.

Luckily Buffy stopped her fist at the last second. Grabbing her shoulder Buffy flipped Faith over the couch and went at her in a blind rage.

Xander ran over to try to stop the two Slayers before they killed each other but was just pushed out of the way.

Angel bent over Xander to help him up but Xander pushed his hand away so Angel punched him breaking his nose.

"That's for trying to kill me," Angel hissed helping a bleeding Xander up.

Suddenly Gwendolyn and Willow ran into the mansion right when Buffy had almost calmed Faith down.

"Faith!" Gwendolyn cried seeing her chance, "She is blinded by love!"

Buffy glared at Gwendolyn while fighting off Faith, how dare she suggest that! She was in love with Giles not Angel!

Angel looked over at Gwendolyn Post and his eyes went wide, she had blood on her shirt and the blood smelt oddly familiar…. suddenly it clicked.

"No" Angel growled but it was too late. All he was able to do was grab Willow as a blast came her way.

Stopping at Angel's yell Faith asked in a small voice, "Ms. Post? What's going on?"

"Faith just for the record," Gwendolyn sneered, "You're an idiot."

"Distract her," Buffy growled as they dogged a blast.

Nodding Faith ran in one direction as Buffy picked up a knife and threw it at Gwendolyn, but she was too fast. Bringing her arm around she destroyed it in a second flat.

"Now I have you right where I want you…." Gwendolyn hissed raising her arm again.

"I don't think so," Giles growled as he raised his sword over his head bringing it down and chopping off Gwendolyn's arm.

She let out a horrible scream before she disappeared in a flash of white light.

All was quiet for a moment until Giles swayed almost falling.

"Steady there Giles," Angel said quietly as he caught him.

Buffy walked over to her watcher and whispered, "What is it with you and head injures?"

Giles just shrugged telling Willow to destroy the arm.

"Come on Rupert," Angel said dragging him to his Tramp, "We need to get you to a hospital."

Giles didn't say anything too surprised by Angel's kind gesture.

* * *

"He'll be fine Miss. Summers," the nurse said. Giles could hear her out in the hall, "He just needs to rest."

Sighing Giles laid his head back down and looked at the dark haired vampire setting on the windowsill.

"What do you want?" Giles whispered.

"I want to know why you broke up with Buffy?" Angel replied crossing his arms.

"She's in love with you," Giles replied swallowing the lump in his throat.

"If you think that then you must be deaf, blind, and dumb," Angel said with a frown. Giles just shrugged causing Angel to shake his head and say, "Look Giles I don't love Buffy, I never did."

"Then how did you turn?" Giles snapped.

"A memory," Angel replied smiling sadly, "A memory that as Angelus I can remember but as Angel I can't. A memory that is more important to me then my own life. I care for Buffy but I don't love her. And it's the same for her as well."

Giles didn't say anything too over come by Angel's confession.

"Please don't destroy this relationship," Angel said, "Stop being proud and just talk to her."

Then with a meaningful look he jumped out the window and landed on the hard ground below.

Buffy walked in and asked, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Giles replied groaning a little in pain.

"Do you need a nurse?" Buffy asked a little worried.

"No I'm just fine," Giles replied not looking at her.

"Good," Buffy replied walking over to him and taking his hand, "You had me really worried,

Angel's words ran thought his mind causing him to say, "Really?"

"Really," Buffy replied with a soft smile.

Giles didn't say anything for a while he just laid there feeling her hand in his then finally coming to a decision he scooted over and patted the bed next to him.

Smiling Buffy slid in next to him softly kissing his lips. It was going to be hard but if they both tried they would be okay.

* * *

Buffy knocked on Faith's door hopping Faith wouldn't ignore her.

"What do you want B?" Faith growled.

"Look Faith don't be mad," Buffy said with a worried frown.

"Why should I be mad?" Faith hissed, "You took up for a vamp instead of siding with me."

"Faith he has a soul," Buffy replied, "It's just like killing a human being."

"What ever," Faith said trying to shut the door only to be stopped by Buffy saying, "Faith I do care about you."

"No B," Faith replied, "I care about me."

Buffy sighed as Faith slammed the door, damn that Post woman.

* * *

Well what do yout think? Review and tell me! Oh the next chappie is Band Candy which well take me awhile so don't get mad know that I'm rewriting one of the best epoisodes ever! It must be funny! Oh by the way check out my Phantom piece No One Would Listen, it's very humorus.


	7. Band Candy

Not as good as I would have liked it but what can I say? I did my best and I hope you like it.

* * *

Giles stared at his book trying not to think of the beautiful woman training in front of him.

"Rupert," Buffy sighed as she stood in front of him, her lean body slick with sweat, "Sweetie what are you doing?"

"Reading," Giles replied not looking at her.

"Oh," Buffy replied a little downcast, ever since they had reconciled after Post's attack they hadn't really talked about what happened or their feelings.

"Giles look at me," Buffy said exasperated.

Looking at his beloved he said, "Darling I really can't talk now."

Buffy just threw up her hands and shook her head; she was tried of that excuse.

"Fine Giles what ever," Buffy sighed, then remembering something she asked, "Do you want some candy?"

"What?" Giles asked.

"Candy," Buffy replied, "Snider is making us sell candy for the band."

"Oh," Giles replied. He was going to refuse when he realized that it might earn him brownie points with Buffy. Looking at the box he asked, "How much is the whole box?"

"Twenty bucks," Buffy replied, "Why? You're not thinking about buying the while thing are you?"

Handing her a twenty-dollar bill he took the box from her and took a bar out. Taking a bite he said, "You know this is actually good."

"Well I'm glad you like them," Buffy said smiling a little maybe she had read too much into the whole ignoring thing, "Hey me and the others are heading to the bronze want to come along?"

"No," Giles replied quickly still not full over Angel, "I think I'll stay here and catch up on some demonology.

"Fine," Buffy growled roughly kissing his cheek, but Giles didn't notice a thing, he was too busy eating his chocolate.

* * *

"I swear if I didn't love him so much I think I'd kill him," Buffy growled shaking her fist, "I mean since this whole Angel thing he's been acting like a two year old! I don't understand it. We've both said we wasn't together, Angel even said he was in love with someone else. Yet he just doesn't want me around."

"Oh that's not true," Willow said as they walked though the bronze doors, "He loves yo…" Willow suddenly stopped just looking around.

"Uh Buffy?" Xander asked, "What's going on?"

As they looked around they saw almost every adult in Sunnydale dancing, singing, and making out. It was gross.

"Please tell me we don't look like that," Buffy groaned seeing her own teenage behavior mirrored back at her, maybe that's way Giles was staying away from her, she was acting too much like a child.

"I'm thinking so," Xander replied. Throwing away his candy bar, if there was one thing that could make him sick this was it.

Buffy was about to leave when she spotted her mother making out with some guy in a dark corner.

"Mom," Buffy barked, if her mother wasn't going to let her act like that then why should she let her mother.

She stalked up to them and pulled her mother away from the guy, "What do you think you are doing?"

Turning to tell the guy off she found she was face to face with Snider.

"Hey guys!" Snider said happily, "What's shaking?"

"Oh my god," Buffy gasped.

"I'm with yea," Xander said.

"We have to find Giles," Buffy said dragging her mother towards the door.

"Hey guys where are you going?" Snider asked following.

"Snider this is family business," Buffy barked, teenager or not she really didn't want Snider to see her and Giles's relationship.

"Oh come on guys," Snider said still following.

Twirling around she growled, "Snider I promise you if you keep following me I'll pulverize you."

"Alright," Snider said making a u-turn and going back into the bronze.

"Buffy if all the adults are acting like teenagers won't Giles be as well?" Willow asked fearfully.

Buffy looked at her redheaded friend and grimly replied, "That's what I'm afraid of."

Both Xander and Willow swallowed.

* * *

Giles was setting in his apartment munching on his chocolate bars when he noticed how dull his clothes and apartment really was…well expect for the red cabinets in the kitchen. Shaking his head he headed up the stairs wondering when he had become so dull.

* * *

"Giles!" Buffy hollered as she barged into his apartment, "Giles!"

"Hold on love!" Giles hollered from up stairs. Buffy noticed his English accent was even thicker than before.

"Giles!" Buffy hollered in fear.

"Love if you want to see me in the buff you will hold on," Giles hollered from upstairs.

Buffy crossed her arms and tapped her foot, she knew without being told he had changed. She knew it in her heart.

"Hey baby," Giles said coming down the stairs.

"Giles what…" Buffy started to say but stopped when she caught sight of Giles.

Instead of his usual suit he wore faded blue jeans, a white tee shirt, a leather jacket, and a gold hoop earring.

"Giles…." Buffy breathed then in the same breath she turned from Giles to Xander and Willow and said, "Go out and assess the situation, and take mom with you. She might be of some help."

"Alright Buffy you can count on us," Xander said while gently trying to push Joyce out the door.

When they were gone Buffy turned back to find Giles's face a mere inch from hers.

"You know when I first realized my elder self was in love I imaged someone a little bit older." Giles or Ripper as he was now, whispered in her ear.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Buffy replied, she had heard about Ripper and she preferred her sweet, sometimes shy, stuttering Rupert who loved her more then life itself.

"Come on we need to go," Buffy said turning away from him.

"What's the hurry love?" Ripper asked playfully grabbing her arm and spinning her around, "Don't you want to play?"

"Not with you Ripper," Buffy snapped pulling away from him.

Suddenly the door opened and Angel walked in, "Huh Buffy things are looking bad out there…"

"Yea things are looking bad in here," Buffy replied while Ripper wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Will you quit," Buffy snapped pushing him away.

Then turning back to Angel she asked, "Do you know what's causing it?"

"Actually that is way I came here," Angel sighed, "I was hoping Giles knew."

" The name is Ripper," Ripper snapped. This was the **thing **that was taking his Buffy away. Ripper was still in shock that he cared so much, but he did care and he was going to fight for her unlike his nancy boy counter part of his.

"Alright Angel I need you to go and search like the rest while I talk to my hormonal boyfriend."

Angel nodded and quickly left.

Buffy was about to turn around when Ripper spun her around and kissed her.

She tried to pull away but Ripper held her fast, and truth be told it wasn't a bad kiss but it wasn't like the ones Giles gave.

Pulling back Ripper whispered, "Come on love lets have some fun."

"We need to figure out why ever body in town is acting like teenagers," Buffy snapped pushing him away with her slayer strength, "Do you understand that?"

"Yes love," Ripper snapped, falling more love with Buffy ever minute. She was such a feisty one.

"Can you figure out anything?" Buffy asked setting down, "Like what were you doing when you changed into a teenager?"

"All I was doing was setting down and eating those candy bars," Ripper replied pointing at the candy box.

Buffy looked at the box and it clicked, it was the candy! Every body was selling them at school, which meant that their parents would buy them. Every thing was coming clear expect of course where they were selling them and the why.

"Come on we should find the others," Buffy said grabbing Ripper's hand and heading out the door.

* * *

"I can't believe you lost her," Willow cried shaking her head, "Buffy is going to kill us!"

"Oz is on the case," Xander reminded her worried.

"She is out there with Snider!" Willow cried, "And you see how those too were when we found them the first time."

Xander gulped but said nothing more.

"Guys!" Buffy hollered running up to them with Ripper at her heels, "It's the candy bars."

"What?" Xander asked dropping his own candy bar.

Buffy rolled her eyes and said, "The candy bars are causing the adults to turn into teenagers."

Looking around Buffy asked, "Where's mom?"

"She ran off," Xander replied, "With Snider."

"Oh great," Buffy said, "How did she do that?"

"We were trying to stop these two adults from beating the crap out of each other. When we had calmed them down we saw her and Snider turn the corner. Oz said he would find them though."

"Good," Buffy replied, "I want you two to go to the library and look into this candy thing while me and Ripper here go to the source."

"Got yea," Xander and Willow replied and head off toward the school.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to find a nice little corner?" Ripper asked for the thousandth time.

"What is your damage?" Buffy yelled finally exploding.

"I just want to show you how I feel?" Ripper replied unable to understand how she could resist his charm.

"How you feel?" Buffy growled pushing him away, "All you want is to do me!"

"Actually I'm in love with you," Ripper barked.

"No Rupert is in love with me," Buffy snapped.

"I am Rupert!" Ripper yelled, "I have the same feelings, the same thoughts, and the same memories! It feels like someone else's life but it's all there and whither I like it or not I'm in love with you!"

Buffy turned around and said, "As sweet as that was I still want my Rupert back."

Ripper hung his head and nodded following her closely, like Rupert he couldn't tell her no.

Buffy was walking toward one of the old factories when she saw a crowd outside the very building she was headed to.

"I guess we found the right factory," Buffy muttered running toward the building. Jumping on the loading bay she knocked one of the workers out causing the crowd to yell but Buffy just proceeded to walk into the factory.

Walking in she saw none other then Ethan Rain talking to some one on the phone.

"Well…. well…well," Buffy said walking up behind him. She saw his back straighten as he turned around.

"I have to go, I have company." Ethan muttered into the phone.

"Way hello Ripper," Ethan said seeing Giles decked out in his teenager style, "Good to see you've made a come back."

"Hit him," Ripper said jumping up and down with a wicked gleam in his eye.

"Shut-up Giles," Buffy snapped then to Ethan she snapped, "What are you doing here?"

"Talking on the phone," Ethan replied sarcastically, "What do you think?"

"Hit him," Ripper growled.

"Shut-up," Buffy replied.

"Okay let me see," Buffy went on pretending to think, "Oh yea what have you done to the chocolate?"

"Can't you see that?" Ethan asked in his condescending tone.

"I'm your watcher and I'm telling you to hit him," Giles growled spinning Buffy around and yelling at her.

That was a mistake, in the split second she wasn't glaring at Ethan he decided to run like the coward he really was.

"Damn it Giles!" Buffy cursed running after Ethan; Ripper following her.

When they finally caught him Buffy pinned him against a wall and broke his nose. Ripper made a happy nose in between breathes of air.

"That's what you get for smoking," Buffy snapped then turning back to Ethan she growled, "Spill it!"

"Realizing there was no other way Ethan quickly explained.

"The mayor wanted me to turn the adults into teenagers for some reason or another," Ethan explained, "I'm not sure way."

Buffy hit him again so Ethan reluctantly admitted, "He also said something about Larconis and a tribute and that the adults would have to be irresponsible to get the tribute."

"Watch him Ripper," Buffy snapped setting down Ethan, then moving to the phone she dialed the libraries number and asked Willow and Xander to look him up

"Oh no," Willow gasped into the phone.

"What Willow?" Buffy asked, dread in her voice.

"Buffy the reason why all the adults are teenagers, the reason for it all is…well…. Larconis's tribute is…. oh Buffy it's newborn babies!"

Buffy let the phone drop and hollered for Ripper to follow her leaving Ethan on his own. Realizing they might be back at anytime ran off into the night.

* * *

Buffy ran into the maternity ward and down the hall hoping she wasn't too late. Glancing into the room she knew it she was in fact too late.

Kicking the wall she cried, "Damn it."

Tears trailed down her face as she stared into the room thinking hard.

"Buffy…" Ripper trailed off wrapping her up in his arms. Suddenly he remembered something he had read when he was studying to be a watcher, "Buffy Larconis lives in the sewers," Ripper said sounding more like Giles.

Wiping her eyes Buffy said, "Lets go then."

They were just about to leave the hospital when Angel ran in upon seeing Buffy he said, "The newborns are in danger."

"I know they are ready have them," Buffy said, "We have to get them back."

"I know but where?" Angel asked, "I wasn't able to find that out."

Smiling grimly she said, "Follow us."

* * *

Buffy, Angel, and Ripper crept down the sewer as quietly as they possibly could.

"I want you and Angel to get the babies out of here and to the hospital," Buffy said to Ripper.

Ripper nodded feeling more like his old self, Buffy was right they needed to get the babies out of here.

Creeping along Buffy jumped into the middle of the ritual and staked a vampire before anyone knew she was there.

"Oh not you again," Trick groaned.

"Get over it," Buffy growled as she attacked Trick but one of the other vampires jumped in front of her attacking her.

Meanwhile Giles and Angel had grabbed the babies and were taking them to safety.

Looking back he was just in time to see the Mayor slink off into the shadows and Buffy being attacked from behind. Seeing his beloved in danger he ran and tackled the vampire.

They both were propelled into the water pit. Suddenly as Giles and the vampire were trying to get out the whole cave shook and a huge serpent like creature attacked Giles and the vampire. Giles dived to one side as Larconis dived at him, so instead of grabbing Giles it grabbed the vampire.

Buffy grabbed a torch and lit Larconis on fire then she helped Giles out of the pit.

Looking around she saw that Trick had gone.

"Ripper!" Buffy growled helping her boyfriend out of the cave, "What were you thinking."

"Oh do hush Buffy I have a headache, "Giles replied, "and please stop calling me that horrible name."

"Yes," Buffy cried grabbing either side of Giles's and kissing him breathless, "You're back."

"Yes," Giles sighed, "That's the last time I eat another candy bar from that damn school."

Buffy laughed and they made there way back outside and toward the hospital.

* * *

After checking on the babies, making sure Willow and Xander were fine, and that her mother was found, and too her horror as well as Oz's, was found deeply engaged in some hanky panky with Snider.

"I still can't believe she picked Snider," Buffy sighed as she sat down next to a ankle sprained Giles.

Giles just shuttered and went back to eating some broccoli.

"How can you eat that?" Buffy asked laughing a little.

"Very easily," Giles replied with a grin.

Rolling her eyes she set down next to him on the couch and asked, "Are you still mad at me?"

Giles sat there just eating his broccoli when he set it on the table, took a huge swig of his wine, then grabbed Buffy and proceeded to kiss her senseless.

When he broke for air he gazed into his slayers eyes and said, "Buffy I should have trusted you. But I let my insecurities get the better of me and I almost lost you. Honestly if this hadn't happened I would have still been angry. But love I shouldn't have been angry."

"Yes you should have," Buffy sighed, "I think you should have trusted me but then again I shouldn't have lied to you."

"I just don't understand why he told you to keep his being alive to be a secret," Giles went on.

"He wasn't in his right mind," Buffy replied, "But then he became afraid someone like Xander would try to kill him, or maybe even you. Of course when he found out you and I were together he wanted me to tell you but by then Xander had already jumped the gun."

Giles nodded and kissed her gently, "I'm sorry, you're sorry, hell even Angel is sorry. Lets just put it all behind us."

"Agreed," Buffy said laying her head on his chest. A few minutes later she said, "So the big bad is the mayor huh?"

"It seems to be so, "Giles sighed, "I even saw him fleeing the scene."

"We are going to have to keep watch," Buffy sighed.

Giles nodded yawning.

"I have to go," Buffy said jumping up.

"Why," Giles asked sleepily, "Stay here."

Buffy wanted to, she really did but she had to go check on her mother.

"I can't," Buffy said smiling down at him. Kissing him one last time Buffy headed for the door.  
"Buffy," Giles hollered.

Turning around she asked, "What?"

"I love you," Giles replied with a sweet smile.

Sighing Buffy went over and set down next to him, "I'll just tell mom I was out making sure everything was alright."

Nodding and proud of himself Giles asked, "You want to go upstairs?"

"Rupert!" Buffy laughed, "I thought you wanted to be careful?"

Smiling Giles said, "I meant to sleep."

"Well then that I can do," Buffy said with a gentle laugh, "Lead the way love."

Shaking his head he took her hand and they went upstairs, happy to be able to love each other again.

* * *

So what do you think? Good or Bad? Review please. Oh and arn't yea glad Buffy and Giles made up?

Toddles!


	8. The Hunter's Tale

I hope this was worth the wait and worth the time! Enjoy!

* * *

Angel was setting in his home reading a book when he heard footsteps. Standing up he greeted Giles when he walked in. 

"How are you Angel?" Giles asked.

"Oh I'm fine," Angel replied, "Are you looking for Buffy? She left about ten minutes ago. She brought me some groceries."

"No," Giles replied, "I'm actually here to help you. Buffy tells me you complain of dreams that seem like memories?"

Angel nodded hoping Giles could help him. He had wanted to ask before now but what with the whole Buffy thing he wasn't really sure that Giles wanted to help him. Also there was the fact that he had killed his girlfriend.

"So where do we start?" Angel asked.

"Well… what do you remember?" Giles asked setting down across from Angel.

All I remember is feelings and wisps of faces. I know I was in love and loved in return. I remember bits and pieces of us making love, I remember feeling content and happy which goes against anything that I remember. Also there is a feeling of power, like I was responsible for something out of the ordinary."

"Do you remember anything else?" Giles asked hopefully.

"No…. wait," Angel said straitening up, "I remember a name."

"What is it?" Giles asked.

"Sara," Angel replied, "The name I remember is Sara."

Giles set back and sighed, not much to go on but hopefully enough. Giles closed his eyes and pinched the end of his nose. There had to be something that he could do to help Angel figure out if this actually happened or if it is just wishful thinking.

But if it was wishful thinking then why did he think about this Sara while he was sleeping with Buffy.

"Angel I want you to meditate tonight, then tomorrow I'll be back and we'll take of this again," Giles said standing up, "For tonight I need to research this."

Angel nodded and preceded to meditate, he needed to know if this was actually real or fake.

* * *

_"Good morning darling," Angel whispered into Sara's ear._

_"Good morning husband," Sara replied kissing his lips tenderly, bringing a moan and a groan of, "Sara," out of his mouth._

_"Yes my love?" Sara asked pulling back with a self-sasified smile on her lips._

_"I love you," Angel replied pulling her gently on top of him and kissing her until breathless._

* * *

"Angel wake up," Buffy replied gently shaking him. 

"Sara," he moaned, "I love you."

Buffy noted that he had a thick Irish accent and that he seemed to be totally happy. Buffy's eyes widened in shock and she shock him harder screaming, "Angel wake up!"

Bolting from his dream Angel sat up and asked, "Buffy's what is going on?"

"You were dreaming," Buffy replied, "And you looked happy. Far too happy."

"Oh…" Angel replied remembering his dream.

"Who's Sara?" Buffy asked after a moment of awkward silence.

"I don't know," Angel replied with a sad sigh.

"Giles is working on it," Buffy said setting next to him.

"Yes…." Angel replied trailing off. He couldn't stop thinking about Sara. She seemed so real to him, so right, "What if Giles doesn't find out what's going on?"

Buffy didn't say anything, making Angel even more upset.

"I don't know what I'm going to do if she's not real," Angel suddenly said, "If this is some sort of horrible game I think I'll just die."

Buffy didn't say anything she just held his hand and tried not to cry for him.

* * *

"How is he?" Giles asked looking up from his books long enough to look at Buffy. 

"Not good," Buffy replied running her fingers though her hair, "Giles I don't know what I'm going to do with him."

Giles didn't say anything he just went right on reading about suppressed memories.

"What have you got?" Buffy asked looking at her man hard at work.

"If I am right then Angel's problem is not with demons," Giles replied, "It has to do with suppressing memories."

"You think that this Sara is real?" Buffy asked just to make totally sure.

"Yes," Giles replied with a smile, "I pondered that all day and I realized that just a mere fake memory could not turn him. There would have to be real feelings as well, strong feelings."

Buffy nodded but was still a little puzzled, "Giles why would he forget her in the first place?"

"Buffy I believed she died a horrible death. I believe she was killed the night his was turned."

"But he was killed in an alley way by Darla," Buffy replied.

"Oh I believe Darla is his sire," Giles replied, "But I do not believe that he was killed in an alley way. I think that he made that memory up and those of his drunken antics so as not to remember what really happened."

"Giles if you're right then it really must have been horrible what happened to her," Buffy whispered.

"What happened to them both," Giles whispered back.

Buffy only nodded.

* * *

Angel was reading a book when he heard a noise from outside. Standing up he slowly walked to the back of the room to find one of his windows banging against the side of the house. Shaking his head at his own uneasiness and wondering where it came from he shut the window and turned around only to be face to face with Jenny Calendar 

Angel jumped a foot in the air and stumbled away from her stuttering, "J…J…Jenny."

"Hello Angelus," Jenny replied smiling at him. But it wasn't the smile he remembered. This was evil, "How was hell?"

"Hot," Angel growled standing up. There was something wrong. Jenny had been a wonderful person. The kind of person that would have moved on and been happy in paradise; like his Sara.

"I see you're thinking about Sara again," Jenny said smiling at little, "You think about her a lot, don't yea?"

"Shut-up," Angel growled, "Leave my wife out of this."

Angel's eye went wide at that statement but he remained firm, after all now that he had said it he realized that it was true. He did have a wife named Sara but beyond that it was all fuzzy.

"Do you want to see Sara again?" Jenny asked moving toward him. Causing Angel to back up.

"No," Angel replied a little shaky. He would do almost anything to see his love again.

"Oh you know you want to see her," Jenny whispered.

"Go away," Angel growled pushing her but he just found himself walking though her.

"I'm a ghost Angelus," Jenny laughed, "You can't hurt me."

But Angel didn't say anything. Jenny was no ghost, what he passed though was evil, pure, unaltered evil, and it felt familiar.

Angel turned around slowly, something was going on and it was not good.

"Who are you?" Angel asked staring her right in the eye.

Jenny just smiled aware that he was figuring it out.

"I'm your worst nightmare," Jenny replied her eyes a deep red.

And for once Angel didn't argue.

* * *

"Faith!" Buffy hollered seeing the other slayer walking on the street, "Wait up!" 

Faith turned and upon seeing Buffy ran off. Buffy stopped totally puzzled, what was going on with her? Shaking her head she headed to the school library. Giles needed a book and in a hurry.

* * *

Faith ran and ran, she didn't want to be anywhere near Buffy right now. She had just been to see the Mayor about a job. She had staked Trick a few days ago and wanted to know if he needed a new helper. 

She didn't know why she was doing this but she just knew that she had to. She was never any good at being all good and righteous. She was always good at trouble and more trouble, and since the Mayor could offer her trouble to get into she was all game.

The only thing that really bugged her was that she would be putting Willow, Xander, and Giles into danger but if they wanted to hang around with their precious Buffy then let them. It was none of her concern, but in the back of her mind she knew better.

* * *

"All you have to do is kill the Slayer," Jenny told him, "Nothing else." 

"Go away!" Angel screamed falling onto the floor; another onslaught of memories was coming. He could feel the images of all the people he had killed, images of his darling Sara, of his little children, of their deaths, and of his own. Over and over again she was showing them to him and slowly he was beginning to go crazy.

But though all of the haze and pain he realized that their was something extremely familiar about this. Too familiar but he couldn't get passed the pain long enough to figure out what.

* * *

"Buffy could you go get Angel," Giles asked as he kissed her cheek, "I need to ask him some questions." 

"Sure," Buffy replied giving him a small kiss as she headed back out the door, "I'll be real quick."

Shaking his head he went back to his studies but for some reason he felt uneasy. Like something was wrong.

* * *

"Angel, are you…" Buffy called as she ran into the mansion but stopped when she saw Angel on the floor holding his head. Running over to him she hollered, "Angel are you okay?" 

Suddenly the pain stopped and he could see again. Opening his eyes he saw Buffy grab his hands and help him up.

"Get me to Giles," Angel rasped throat dry from screaming. He didn't know why but he just needed to be with Giles. He thought it had something to do with Sara but he wasn't sure. The pain was too much for him to really think or feel for that matter.

Nodding she dragged him out of there never seeing Jenny's red eyes in the corner glaring at her.

* * *

"Giles what is wrong with him?" Buffy asked worried about her friend. 

"I don't know," Giles replied worried as well, "There apparently is more to this then I realized. I guess I was wrong."

"Do you think it has something to do with a demon?" Buffy asked helping Giles to put him on his couch.

Just then Angel opened his eyes and rasped, "It's Jenny."

"What?" Giles asked more then a little shocked.

"It's all of them," Angel moaned, "All of the people I've killed."

"Angel that's impossible," Giles replied, "Not all of them could come back from the dead. You know that."

"I know," Angel replied shaking, "But it's them only not them. Their eyes are red and they want me to kill…"

"Whom do they want you to kill?" Giles asked but when he received no answer he bent down and screamed into Angel's ear, "Angel, who do they want you to kill?"

"Buffy," Angel rasped before passing out.

Giles looked at Buffy and said, "Call the rest. And tell them to meet me at the school. We need to research."

"And what do we do with Angel?" Buffy asked picking up the phone and dialing the number.

"We bring him with us," Giles replied going to grab some blankets and a pillow. He had no idea of what was going on but he needed to figure out what.

* * *

"Have you found anything?" Buffy asked worried. 

"I just don't know what to look for," Giles replied.

"It would help if there was a pattern," Willow sighed.

"There is," Giles said suddenly, "Oh I'm so stupid."

"Giles what is going on?" Buffy asked.

"They are all dead," Giles, replied, "The people this thing is turning into. They are all dead."

"And Angel killed the all," Oz said, "But what kind of monster does this?"

Giles was about to answer when Angel sat straight up.

"Angel, are you alright?" Willow asked.

"Sara," Angel said looking around terror in his eyes, "Sara!"

"Angel you're sleeping," Buffy said walking over to him but Giles stopped her and said, "Let me."

Walking over to him and bending down he asked, "Angel who is Sara?"

"My wife," Angel replied.

"Where is she?" Giles asked.

"Dead," Angel replied his breathing hard.

"How?" .

"They raped her," Angel replied crying, "Then they cut our child out of her and let her bleed to death."

"What else happened," Giles asked, he vaguely remembered a story where Angelus did the same to a homeless woman.

"They stabbed my little baby boy over and over and then ripped him apart," Angel said crying even harder, "Then they caught me and they made me watch as they raped my daughter to death."

"How old was she?" Buffy whispered. Not really wanting to know

Angel looked her straight into the eyes and whispered, "She was five." And then he fainted again.

"So that is why he attacked families," Giles said standing up, "If he couldn't have a happy family when he was alive then no one could."

"Is that why he couldn't stand love?" Willow asked.

"I believe so," Giles replied. Turning to Buffy he said, "Go out and find something. Maybe you should ask Willie or Faith."

"Yea but I don't know if she'll be any help. She's been acting weird lately," Buffy replied kissing his cheek.

* * *

Faith heard the knock and opened the door only to find Buffy on the other side. 

"What do you want?"

"I need your help," Buffy replied breathing hard, "You've been out for a while maybe you've seen anything strange or weird. You know something not vampire but not good either."

Still not fully committed to the Mayor Faith replied, "I've seen these weird robed guys hanging around. They're pretty good at fighting even though they can't see."

"What do you mean they can't see?" Buffy asked.

"Their eyes are gone," Faith replied, "They looked cut out."

Buffy grabbed Faith's hand and dragged her out the door, "We need to tell Giles."

Pulling away she snapped, "Look princess. I'm not going anywhere. I've done my slaying tonight and you can't make me go."

Giving Faith a disgusted look she said, "Fine. I don't know what in the hell is wrong with you anymore."

"I just don't bow down to you like every one else does," Faith sneered.

Pissed off and worried about Angel Buffy finally lost it. Faster then Faith could block Buffy pulled back and hit her squire between the eyes, knocking her out.

"Bitch," Buffy growled as she dragged Faith inside and onto her bed. Closing the door behind her she ran all the way to the school and burst though the doors.

* * *

"What happened," Giles asked a little worried. 

"I hit Faith," Buffy replied, "But that's not important. She said she's seen these guys with robes and no eyes."

"Robes and no eyes," Giles echoed puzzled but then his eyes went wide and his face paled. Shaking he said, "The First and the Bringers."

"Who is the First?" Buffy asked, "And who are the Bringers?"

"It is evil incarnate," Giles replied, "Almost as evil as the Devil himself. It is said it is the general of the Devil's army. The Bringers are his human minions. They worship it."

"What does it want with Angel?" Xander asked.

"It wants Angel to kill Buffy," Giles replied.

"But what makes it think he'll do it?" Willow asked.

"It's dangling Sara in front of him," Giles replied, "It thinks he'll do anything to be with Sara. And I afraid it might be right."

"Okay so how do we find this First guy?" Buffy asked.

"A place where things used to flourish and be green is now brown and dead, that is where the First makes its bed." Giles replied reading from a book.

"Where is that?" Buffy asked pacing.

"There is a place at the Christmas tree lot that is like that," Xander said, "The trees were some of the best, but the owner was telling me that one day he woke up and all of his trees on that side of the lot were dead."

"I'll go," Buffy said.

"As will I," Giles replied. Buffy was about to protest when he said, "You may need back up," Turning to the rest Giles ordered, "Watch Angel and make sure nothing happens to him."

The Scoobies nodded and watched as Giles and Buffy ran out of the library.

"So what are we going to do now?" Xander asked. The rest just shrugged.

* * *

"Go away!" Angel screamed, "Get out of my head!" 

"But don't you know why they were killed?" Jenny asked with a horrible smile.

"Go away!" Angel screamed again, "I'm not listening!'

"It was you," Jenny replied laughing horribly, "It was you and your midnight hunts. It was you being you."

"I couldn't help it," Angel cried, "I couldn't fight my destiny."

"Destiny killed your family," Jenny snapped.

"Destiny gave me my family!" Angel screamed eyes a yellow color, "And you killed them! Now get out of my head!"

* * *

Angel sat up straight heaving. He knew who this thing was. It was the First, the thing that he was sworn to fight against, the thing that killed his family, and the thing that suppressed his memories. 

"Angel, are you okay?" Cordelia asked.

Angel jumped to his feet never even hearing her. He had a score to settle and nothing was going to stop him.

"Hey Angel I think you should set down," Oz said walking over to the vampire slowly.

Angel turned his head and Oz stopped warned by the piercing stare that if he came closer he would be hurt, badly.

"Where is Buffy," Angel rasped.

"At the Christmas tree lot," Oz replied fully aware that there was something defiantly different with Angel.

Angel nodded his head and ran out the door. The group just stood there for a moment shocked when Xander finally asked, "What was that?"

"Something's different," Oz replied, "Something is new inside him."

"Cryptic much?" Xander replied sarcastically throwing up his hands, "All I know is Buffy is going to kill us when she finds out about this."

"We couldn't do anything," Willow replied, "Besides I think he's better now."

Xander nodded and sighed, something different was defiantly up.

* * *

"So it's here," Buffy asked full of doubt, "I don't see it." 

"The First lives underground," A voice said from the dark.

Spinning around Buffy and Giles saw Angel walk up beside them.

"Angel you're sick," Giles begun but Angel stopped him.

"I'm just fine," Angel replied, "I'm here for my destiny."

"Huh?" Buffy asked.

Knowing he was going to have to explain he asked, "Do you know of the Hunter and Huntress?"

Buffy shook her head but Giles's eyes went wide. It was his favorite legend.

"Yes I've heard of it," Giles replied eagerly, " The legend of the Hunter and Huntress was one of my favorites when I was little. Still is actually."

"Who are they?" Buffy asked.

"The Hunter and Huntress were, in short, warriors for God," Giles replied, "There was always a male and female and they were always soul mates. It works something like the Slayer when one pair dies another pair comes forth."

"Well where are they" Buffy asked, "I could use the extra help."

"Well, you see they…." Giles begun but then he sighed and said, "I don't know. I've searched for years to figure that out but they just stop coming up in folklore and in Slayerlore."

"I know what happened to them," Angel said quietly.

Giles and Buffy looked at him eagerly making Angel smile faintly. Sighing Angel begun, "The last Hunter was a merchant's son who couldn't, as you would say Buffy, couldn't keep his pants on. One night an old man came to him saying that he was chosen to fight the Devil's General. He thought the old man was crazy so he ran off laughing, but after that night nothing was the same. A few days later he was dragged off to church were a priest told him the same thing. Still the man did not believe but then the dreams started. These dreams told of a history, a history seeped in lore and myth but all true. When he woke up he ran back to the church where the priest was and he was trained. You see there have been many Hunters and Huntress but they all remember each other. They learn from each other. Which help them to become stronger. With each passing pair they become stronger just like The First. They are even stronger then the Slayers and have all the advantages that vampires have at night. He learned all of this, and for a year he fought alone but then one night the priest told him he was ready to meet his soul mate but the man balked at that for he was already in love with another woman he had seen on the street but had never gotten the chance to talk to. When he told the priest that, the man laughed and opened the door and to the Hunters shock he saw the same woman he had seen on the street. She was the daughter of Watcher, all of her brothers were Watchers and she had even been considering going to work for the council when God called her into service. She was a lovely woman and happy even when she saw all of the pain and suffering in the world. They lived many happy years together when it happened. When the First came to town."

Here Angel stopped and closed his eyes reopening them he said, "It had a small following of vampires and one of them was renown for her evil. The First wanted to once and for all end the feud with the Hunter and Huntress that had spanned thousands of years so he set up a plain. It was simple but very effective. He sent his minions out to lure the Hunter away from his own. You see at the time the Huntress was pregnant and couldn't fight. Both knew that something big was happening; both knew that they were the last of their kind. The legend of the Hunter and Huntress was about to end but they didn't know of the outcome. So the Hunter left and then they struck. When the Hunter finally realized it was a trap it was to late to help any of his family, it was too late to help him self. The First knew that the only way to stop the Hunter and Huntress was to turn them but he didn't with the woman. He wanted the Hunter to suffer, wanted to drive the Hunter crazy. Which he did and when he finally was drove over the edge, he was bitten and turned into a vampire."

"Wait," Giles said, "I've studied the lore extensively. When both die their souls go from this world and another set are awaken. He died another pair should have been brought forth."

"It would have if his soul had passed over," Angel replied, "But that doesn't happen when you're turned."

Giles look floored all he had ever learned, the most basic fact that had been drilled into him since he was an apprentice Watcher was wrong.

"Why do you think vampires feel?" Angel asked, "Even if they're evil feelings they still feel. If vampires didn't have souls then they would be nothing but empty shells. You see demons bring the evil out and suppress the good, the soul. Just like a soul suppress evil and enhances good…. at least some times."

"But surely he's been staked?" Buffy said.

"Buffy a Hunter was already stronger than a slayer," Angel replied, "Image if he also had the power of a vampire."

"He would be nearly unstoppable," Buffy replied.

"Not really," Angel replied looking away, "He's been beaten before. Twice to be exact."

"Who did it?" Buffy asked.

"Before I began remember that this vampire killed many Slayers," Angel replied, "He didn't brag because to him they were weak. He was out to make the world pay for what he lost. Nothing and no one could be truly happy. That's why he was a scourge of Europe. He only killed the happy and he fed off the tempted. He was a real vampire lord. Even besting Dracula in strength, resourcefulness and cruelty."

Turning back around Angel looked at his two friends and told them the truth, "The first time he was beaten was when the gypsy's cursed him with is immortal soul. He remembered who he was and what he had done. He remembered his family and what had been done to him and set out to find the First. He found it but the First liked to watch him suffer. Still seeing him as a threat he took all of his memories and replaced them with false images and let him go out in the world thinking he had been a nothing as a human.

The second time he was beaten when he fell in love, or so he thought, with a young Slayer and made love to her. He remembered his lovely wife and who he was then, he remembered his love for his soul mate and for one blissful moment he thought of the Slayer as her. But that moment was all it took for him to lose all he had worked so hard for and he became a true vampire again. Complete with his memories. He wanted to make the Slayer pay for what she made him remember. In his anger he underestimated the Slayer and was sent to hell where he met up with the First again. The First tortured him for years, making him relive his death and the death of his family over and over again. Until one day he was suddenly expelled from hell and back on earth but by that time he had blocked out his family in a desperate attempted to stop the pain. He was back to being the same soulful man who knew nothing until the dreams started and the First came back. He came to kill the Slayer who was becoming as dangerous as his rivals had been. He didn't expect to find the Hunter here trying to figure out his life and who he had been. He decided to use him against the Slayer trying to turn him evil. Promising him that he would see his wife again if he only killed her. But now he remembers and he has a score to settle."

Angel turned away from his two friends and started at the dead landscape.

Buffy and Giles looked at each other, unable to believe. Finally Buffy said, "You're the Hunter."

Angel nodded but did not look at her. It was quiet for a moment then Angel asked a favor, "I need you to help me. I don't think it's time for the war but I do want to win a battle against him. I need you to help me. If he takes my memories again I want you to tell all that I've told you. Will you do it?"

"Of course," Giles replied, "What else would we do?"

Angel turned back and smiled a little but then his smile turned into a frown and he said, "Lets go."

Buffy and Giles nodded both aware that the Hunter was in charge.

* * *

"Be quiet," Angel whispered as he walked silently into the cavern. 

"What are we going to do?" Giles asked.

"Kill the Bringers," Angel replied, "Just keep them off my back and I'll do the rest." Angel added when he saw Buffy's look, "If we kill the Bringers then the First will leave."

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked.

"I'm certain of it," Angel replied with a wicked smile, "I've done it before."

Buffy and Giles nodded as they watched Angel step into the cavern.

"Why hello Angelus," the First/ Jenny said with an evil smile.

"I'm back," Angel replied with a sneer.

The First looked troubled for a moment but quickly recovered, "I'll just wipe your memories like I did last time. You know that."

"I know," Angel replied, "But you see last time I was alone.  
The First looked up to see Buffy and Giles knock down two Bringers and head straight for the mob.

Angel glared at the First and waded in using all of his strength. Bringers went flying everywhere as the juiced up Hunter batted them away from Buffy and Giles.

Buffy couldn't believe how much stronger he was then her. He had never seemed stronger but then he had been holding back. Now Angel was tearing into the Bringers ripping their throats out with his hands, snapping their necks, or stabbing them with a long blade he had with him.

Buffy and Giles were just keeping them off his back while he was killing them one by and one. Five minutes later it was over.

Turing back to the First he snarled, "Get out!"

"No!" The First screamed aware that its time was up.

Snarling Angel grabbed a wooden cross from his jacket and screamed a phrase in Latin. Angel then threw the cross at the First causing it to roar in pain and anger. For a second they saw it as it truly was, a huge monster, with horns, green skin, and those horrible red eyes.

"I'll come back Hunter," The First screamed as it disappeared in a bright red light.

"And I'll be waiting," Angel whispered as he stood up and looked at the place the First had once stood.

"Come on Angel," Buffy said as she took his arm, "We need to leave."

Angel nodded and followed them out. He bumped into them as they stood outside the cave just looking up at the sky. Looking up him self he saw white specks falling from the sky and he just had to smile. God was pleased. Angel felt a sharp pain and looked down at the cross shape burn on his hand.

Angel slipped passed the Watcher and Slayer and headed to his home. He just didn't want to be with people at the moment. He didn't know if he really wanted to be with people ever again.

* * *

So what do you think? I know this was mostly about Angel and not about our lovely couple but hey this is a side story. If you don't know, this is suppose to be the Amends episode.

Review and tell me what you think, I'd love to hear you feed back. But no flames. If you haven't got anything to point out in a nice respectful way then I really don't want to hear from you. Remember :do onto others as you wish people to do onto you.


	9. Caught

**It has been so long and I'm so sorry! I hope this chappie makes up for it!

* * *

**Giles was setting in is office when he heard a knock on the door, "Come in!"

"Hello Rupert," a man said in a British accent.

Spinning around Giles came face to face with the head of the Watchers Council.

"Oh hello Travers," Giles replied standing up, "What, may I ask, are you doing here?"

"You know why Rupert," Travers replied, "It is soon to be the Slayers turning of age and she is to be tested."

Giles's heart stopped and he chocked out, "Hasn't she been tested enough? First the Master and her death then Angelus, come Travers you know she had been more then tested."

"Nevertheless," Travers replied, "This tradition has been held for the last seven centuries and will be held in this one."

"Damn it Travers," Giles growled, "This is a Hellmouth! Something is going to go wrong. Things like this always do here."

Ignoring him Travers handed him a small box and said, "You will inject her with this."

"What does it do?" Giles asked even though he has a pretty good idea.

"It takes away her strength," Travers replied, "We need to know how much of her techniques are tactics and how much is brut strength."

"What does it matter?" Standing up Giles went to his office window, "The demons all die the same."

"It is tradition," Travers replied walking though the door, which was a good thing, since Giles slammed down the box and growled with a Ripper gleam in his eye, "Damn tradition."

* * *

"Oh hello Giles," Angel said as he stood up, "I was just meditating." 

"Good," Giles replied a little distracted "Angel I need you to do something for me."

"What?" Angel asked.

"Give this to Buffy," Giles replied handing him a letter, "Don't tell her who it's from just give it to her and leave."

"Giles what is going on?" Angel asked starting to feel a little worried.

"Please just do this and Angel don't ask questions," Giles replied with a look that clearly begged him not to go any father.

"Okay Rupert," Angel replied looking into his eyes. There was something about those eyes that was so familiar.

Giles turned and left leaving Angel a little puzzled as to what was going on but willing to do what Giles wanted.

* * *

"Hey Angel," Buffy said as she met up with him after a slay, "What's going on?" 

"Come with me Buffy," Angel said taking her arm.

Buffy gave him a look but Angel cut her off with a small shake of his head.

Following him into the dark graveyard Angel slipped a letter into her pocket, "Read this at home and out of sight."

Buffy nodded and they came back onto the street parting ways and no one the wiser of what was going on.

* * *

Buffy was setting in her room head in hands and a letter by her bed, 

_Buffy,_

_Burn this once you have finished reading this. I am writing to tell you that the Watcher's council is testing you on your eighteenth birthday. It wouldn't be a problem but I'm supposed to give you a muscle relaxant and by the testing date you would be as weak as any other human. Buffy this is very dangerous and I can't let you do this nor can I hurt you. My dear heart I won't do it. I love you too much._

_Love,_

Your Rupert 

Buffy took the paper in her hands and flicked on a lighter. She watched as the paper slowly burned and turned black. It was never easy, now they had to fight the very organization they were working for. Getting up she made sure that her mother was asleep before she slipped out of her window and ran all the way to Giles's apartment.

She knocked on the door and listened as Giles made his way to his door.

Opening it he asked, "Did you kill any demons?"

Buffy nodded and Giles let her in and closed the door tight.

"Is it okay to talk?" Buffy asked in a low whisper.

"Yes," Giles sighed closing his windows, "They are not watching me yet."

She sat down and sighed, "I can't believe this is happening."

"I won't do it," Giles said setting next to her, "I'll quiet first."

"And then what would you do?" Buffy asked in a small voice.

"Well I still have the job at the school," Giles replied, "I can stay at that until you graduate and I find something better."

"Why would you leave a perfectly good job?" Buffy asked.

"Well my darling how would it look if I married you fresh out of high school and still working there?" Giles asked before he thought. When he saw Buffy's eyes grow wide he coughed a little and said, "I won't do it."

Buffy just continued to stare at him then in a whisper she asked, "You want to marry me?"

Giles looked at her and said, "Well…. I…. One day."

Buffy smiled and kissed him softly on the lips, pulling back she said, "I love you."

Smiling brightly Giles whispered, "I love you too."

They sat there for a while just happy to be next to each other when Buffy said, "Give me the stuff."

"What?" Giles asked in surprised.

"You need to stay as a Watcher Giles," Buffy replied, "What if they send you away after they fire you?"

"I will not let that happen Buffy," Giles whispered, "I promise you that."

Buffy nodded and turned away. He had that look on his face that told her he was bound and determined to do what he wanted and that there was no stopping him.

She sat there for a moment until he said, "Do you want something to eat?"

"No," Buffy replied dully.

"What's wrong?" Giles asked turning to look at her.

"I don't want you to do this Rupert," Buffy replied looking into his eyes, "I don't want you to get fired."

"I don't either," Giles replied, with a little sigh, "But Buffy I will not be able to do this. I could never hurt you like that!"

"Giles sometimes we have to do things that we don't like," Buffy replied standing up, "And this is one of them! It's not like I'm asking you to dump me and go out with a hot blonde to get information. Just stick me with the little needle and we'll be done."

"Buffy you could get killed even before the test my love," Giles growled standing up too.

"And Angel will have my back," Buffy replied thinking quickly, "Plus you could come with me some time too."

"No I can't!" Giles roared, "Watchers are not suppose to go with their charges unless it is an emergency."

"Fine!" Buffy hollered standing up, "I'll just go with Angel."

Giles sighed and looked down. He knew she was right, he knew that she could win, he just didn't know if she would survive it.

"Fine sweet heart," Giles replied, "We'll do this your way."

"Thank you," Buffy said taking his head in her hands and kissed him softly

Giles replied kissing her back, "You know I don't want to lose you."

"I know Rupert," Buffy replied with her sweet smile, "But I'll be okay."

Giles nodded making himself believe her.

* * *

A week passed and she could already feel the affects of the medicine. It was funny, all she had ever wanted was to be a regular girl but now she wanted nothing more then to be the slayer. Shaking her head she attacked a vampire from behind and barely staked him before he cut her arm open. 

If there was anything to say for this whole shitty experience it was that she was now using more of her brain and less of her brawn to trap and kill vampires. Even Giles noted the difference. Walking to Giles's she found an odd car setting outside of his apartment. Knocking on the door it was answered by a very harassed looking Giles.

"What's up Giles?" Buffy asked hiding her discomfort, "You look horrible."

"Hello miss Summers," a man in a gray suit said standing up to greet her.

"Hi," Buffy replied in her sickly sweet voice, "You must be someone from the watchers council."

"And how did you guess?" the man asked, glancing at Giles to see if he looked panicked. He did not.

"You're British and snobby," Buffy replied, "Kind of like Giles was but worse."

"I was not a snob," Giles snapped.

"No but you were very British," Buffy replied, "Anyway I killed a vampire. Just barely though, something is wrong with me Giles. Has been all week. Have you figured out what's wrong?"

"Buffy I've told you that it's probably just a flu bug," Giles replied shaking his head, "And yes you keep saying that you don't get sick but remember last year. You had the flu."

"Yes," Buffy countered, "But we found a Freddy Crouger want-a-bee killing children. Now tell me that flu wasn't planed."

"Buffy please just go home and rest," Giles said exasperated, "You'll feel better in the morning."

Buffy sighed exasperated herself and said, "Are you sure Giles?"

Giles smiled at his slayer and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Buffy it will be alright. Just let this flu bug pass."

Shaking her head she bid Giles and the snobby watcher guy goodnight and left.

Giles turned to Traviers and said, "I don't like doing this."

"Yet you are," Travers replied with a horrible smirk, "Goodnight Rupert."

Giles just glared at the man as he left. Giles sighed, only one more night until Buffy's eighteenth birthday.

* * *

Buffy passed a note to her watcher as she left training. Looking at it he smiled. 

_Are we safe to talk tonight at four in the morning? Meet me at Angel's. _

Shaking his head he shredded it in the paper shredder.

"Hello Angel is Buffy here?" Giles asked as he walked into the vampire's home.

* * *

"In the back room," Angel replied absently as he turned a page in his book.

"Oh Rupert," Buffy said softly as Giles walked into Angel's room, "I hate this."

"I know my love," Giles said setting next to her, "I know."

"I feel so weak," Buffy replied with a sigh, laying her head on his shoulder, "And I miss us."

"Me too," Giles replied taking her hand in his and squeezing it.

Turning to face him Buffy kissed his lightly, but lightly turned into a passionate fire. The next thing Giles knew, he was holding a half naked Buffy as she happily sucked his nipple.

"Buffy stop," Giles said as he gently pushed Buffy away.

"Why," Buffy wined as she kissed his jaw, "I want to play."

"No," Giles replied again pushing her away. Suddenly it hit him, "Did you not finish a kill?"

"Nope," Buffy replied slipping her hands down to his crotch and squeezing. Even without her strength she still had the same slayer urges.

"Buffy," Giles groaned as she tried to slip her hands down his underwear, "Please."

Buffy looked up into her loves eyes and stopped. She was acting crazy. She was still a minor, they had no protection, and the watcher's council was watching every move they made. She needed to quit.

Standing up Buffy quickly pulled her clothes back on and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Looking down towards the floor.

"Buffy…you know I love you," Giles went on after he had slipped his shirt on, "But we must wait."

"I acted like a slut didn't I?" Buffy asked with a smile.

Giles smiled back and said, "Maybe just a little."

Giggling Buffy leaned over and kissed his lips softly and pulled away.

"Let's talk." Buffy suggested as she got up and sat on her love's lap.

Giles just smiled as she sat there listening to her talk. This was a great feeling.

Outside the house some of Travers lackeys smiled evilly to themselves. They had him now.

* * *

So what do you think? I hope you like it! 


	10. I'll Kill Them

Alright, sorry for the delay! And any mistakes!

* * *

Buffy was walking into her living room when she noticed that something was wrong.

"Mom!" Buffy hollered running to the end of the stairs, there was no answer.

She searched the entire house and yard when Giles pulled up in his car and ran up to Buffy.

"Giles!" Buffy hollered, "I can't find mom!"

"I know," Giles replied breathing hard. He handed her a piece of paper, "This was on my desk."

_Dear Miss. Summers and Mr. Giles,_

_Since you seem to wish to conspire against this test we will give you more incentive. Slayer, come to the Mason mansion in the old part of town and come alone. Your mother's life depends on it. Remember Slayers are not supposed to have family and it would be a simple matter to make sure that tradition was followed._

_ The Council_

"I'll kill them," Buffy growled.

"They're insane," Giles growled, "I don't understand how they could have sunk so far."

"I can," Buffy growled, "I just don't get how they think we have conspired? We've done everything they asked."

"Unless…" Giles stopped.

"Unless what?" Buffy asked feeling as if she already knew the answer.

"Unless they found out about us."

"Damn," Buffy cursed. Looking into Giles's eyes she said, "You know this is war don't you?"

"I know," Giles replied, "I would expect nothing less from my Slayer."

* * *

"They've got you mom?" Xander asked in shock, "Just because…of what?"  
Buffy explained everything to her friends.

Looking around at her friends and said, "Lets load the car up."

Angel walked in with two guys chained up and growled, "What do I do with these spies. I've got everything I can think to get out of these two."

"Throw them in my cage," Oz said with a shrug, "It should hold them."

Angel threw them in and grabbed a sword.

"Don't kill any humans Angel," Buffy warned. She could see the fury in his eyes, "Not unless you have to."

"Don't worry Buffy," Angel replied, "I won't."

* * *

Joyce was setting in an old run down house, in a room full of screens and computers. She was terrified but trying not to show it.

"I don't understand," Joyce was saying to Travers. Who had just explained why she had been kidnapped, "If Buffy has to do this then why did you grab me?"  
"Because Rupert and your daughter have an inappropriate relationship."

"Excuse me?" Joyce snapped.

Travers smiled evilly, "She is shagging Mr. Giles."

Joyce's eyes went wide and she turned away. Things were becoming clear. Unfortunately.

* * *

The attack came quietly, Angel climbed onto the roof until he found Joyce and Travers in a room full of surveillance equipment. Grinning he saw Buffy walk up to the house and slip in.

He heard a shout from below and knew that was his signal. Slipping in from the open window he came up behind Travers and quickly hit him upside the head and tied him up. Joyce watched this all quietly.

"Come on Joyce," Angel said grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder.

* * *

Xander, Willow, Oz, and Cordelia were setting outside waiting for any watchers to come running out screaming when Angel came up behind them with Joyce.

"Watch her while I get Travers," Angel said before he disappeared.

They nodded and went back to watching the house. Suddenly they saw four Watchers run out the door.

Xander grinned and said, "Party time."

* * *

Buffy and Giles were inside the house kicking the watchers out the door. Turning to Giles she said, "If I need you I'll holler."

Giles nodded, he knew this was something that Buffy had to do.

Holding her cross bow she crept into the kitchen hoping that this vampire wasn't very strong, she still didn't have her strength back. She crept into room after room keeping her senses in tune. Finally she came upon a vampire changed up to the bathroom. It seemed they never even saw her come in, sloppy. Buffy took careful aim and fired. It hit home and the vampire was dust. Smiling to herself she went back to Giles and they left the house.

* * *

"Well Miss. Summers I can't say that you passed," Travers said setting on her couch and watching the tape, "But neither can I say you failed. The plan you came up with was good and affective and you lived. The council will no longer bother you." Turning to Giles he said, "But you are fired."

"On what grounds," Giles growled setting up straight.

"You are shagging your slayer Mr. Giles, that can not be tolerated.

"I will not leave," Giles growled, face turning red from embarrassment.

"Fine but you will not hinder the new watcher," Travers growled, "You are lucky that I don't turn you in for having a sexual relationship with a student."

Giles flushed but growled, "We are not having a sexual relationship."

"Maybe not," Travers said, "But Mrs. Summers here may not care."

Then he was gone.

Buffy turned to the other and told them to get some sleep.

Joyce waited until it was just Buffy and Giles before she said, "How could you Rupert? I never liked you but I did trust you to protect my daughter."

"And that's what I'm doing," Giles replied wrapping an arm around Buffy's waist.

"No you are taking advantage of her," Joyce growled.

"Mom we are not having sex," Buffy replied, "Giles wants to wait until after this year. So how is he taking advantage of me?"

"Oh that is reassuring," Joyce growled, "And what do you mean Giles wants to wait? Don't you want to wait?"

"Not really," Buffy replied with a shrug. "I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. Why wait?

"You do remember Angel don't you?" Joyce snapped.

"This is different," Buffy replied, "We're meant to be."

Joyce said nothing; she just shook her head.

"Mom you always said to follow my dreams, even before slaying I had no dreams. Now I dream of living with Giles, of growing old with Giles, of having children with Giles, please don't take that away from me."

Joyce didn't say anything. She just walked upstairs.

Buffy turned away and walked out the door. She refused to stay at home with her mother, so she left with an oddly quiet Giles and went to his apartment.

"I'm not in the mood to talk," Buffy said as they sat on the couch.

"Neither am I," Giles replied taking her hand and pulling her close.

Buffy sighed and breathed in deep, smelling his smell of cheap after-shave and books. Soon she was fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning Buffy was at her house packing her clothes. She knew she couldn't stay at home and she couldn't stay with Giles, so she figured Angel could put her up.

"What are you doing," Joyce asked as she walked into Buffy's room.

"What does it look like?" Buffy asked.

"I don't want you to leave," Joyce replied taking Buffy's hand in hers.

"But I love Giles," Buffy replied pulling her hand away.

"So you see I have to leave."

Joyce sighed; she couldn't believe she was saying this.

"You can see Giles," Joyce replied looking away, "But don't say I didn't warn you."

Buffy hugged her mother then ran to call Giles. She knew he would be happy.

Joyce watched her daughter leave. She didn't approve. She would never approve but she could act like she did. Shaking her head she went to her room to lie down, she didn't want to think about Buffy and Giles right now. Sometimes she wished she had moved to Cleveland.

* * *

So? What do you think? Review and tell me! No flames I really get tired of reading them. And it wastes your time and mine. You don't have to like it but you can just tell me so in a nice, polite way. If you wish to tell me ways to fix it I will be happy to listen to you or rather read your review. 


	11. Surpries

Alright...I haven't updated this fic and I'm really really sorry. Enjoy!

* * *

Joyce was setting in the living room reading a book and waiting for Buffy to come back from slaying when the phone rang. Thinking it was bad news she picked up the phone and said, "Giles?"

"Hey Joyce," Hank Summers said cheerfully, "Who's Giles?"

"Oh just a friend," Joyce replied hastily making Hank smile at the other end. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if Buffy was free tomorrow," Hank replied, "I've been wanting to take her to the movies. You know, have a father daughter day."

"That would be great Hank," Joyce replied, "She really needs you in her life."

"Yes," Hank replied, "I've been feeling bad for ignoring her."

"You should be," Joyce said with a grimace.

"Anyway I'll come by tomorrow at five," Hank replied, "Oh and don't tell her. I want this to be a surprise."

"Your secret is safe with me," Joyce replied, "Buffy will be here by herself tomorrow. I've got a date."

"Good," Hank replied, "I'm glad you're dating."

"Thanks," Joyce said, "See you later Hank."

"Good night Joyce," Hank said before he hung up.

* * *

Buffy was setting at home watching T.V. when she heard a knock at the door. Running to open it she was quite surprised when she saw her father.

"Dad?" Buffy said looking at him. She let her spider sense comb over him but he seemed perfectly normal.

"Hey pumpkin," Hank said hugging his daughter, "How have you been?"

"Great," Buffy replied with a smile, "I've been just great dad."

Letting him in she set down and was about to ask him what he was here for when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Buffy thank goodness," Angel said, "Could you come over here?"

"Angel I can't," Buffy replied, "My dad is here. Why don't you call Giles?"

Giles? Hank thought, who is this Giles?

"Sure," Angel replied, "I just, never mind.

"I'm really sorry Angel. We'll talk later?"

"We'll talk later," Angel agreed. Then the phone went dead.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Hank teased.

"Ex boyfriend," Buffy replied with a smile.

They were quiet for a moment when the phone rang again.

"Sorry dad," Buffy replied Hank just smiled. Picking up the phone Buffy said, "Hello."

"I can' t get a hold of Giles," Angel snapped, he seemed excited for some reason.

"Angel is anything wrong?" Buffy asked feeling like this was something to do with slaying.

"No," Angel replied sighed, "It's just I'm having weird dreams. That's all."

"Angel I can't come over," Buffy replied, "My dad's here."

"Oh," Angel replied, "Then you may want to find Giles and tell him to go home."

"What do you mean Angel?" Buffy asked.

"Well I called his home and the school," Angel replied, "So unless he got himself into trouble he is probably going over to your house."

Suddenly Buffy heard Giles's car roll up the drive.

"Shit," Buffy snapped, "Good-bye Angel."

With that she slammed down the phone and bolted toward the door and out of it. Giles had barely made it out of his car when Buffy ran up to him and pushed him back into the seat.

"Buffy what the hell?" Giles snapped. He was half tempted to pull her down on top of him. He was in a playful mood."

"My dads here," Buffy replied breathing deep, "And besides you need to go to Angel's. He says he is having weird dreams again."

"Alright," Giles said tuning on his car again. In a way he was slightly hurt. He knew that he couldn't meet Hank Summers just yet, but damn did she have to be so in your face about it. Suddenly he felt a kiss on his cheek and a whispered I love you. Turning his head he found that she was already on the porch. Sighing he pulled out of the drive and went to Angels.

"Who was that?" Hank asked. He couldn't see the person very well but he seemed man shaped, and Buffy had just kissed him. Sure it was on the cheek, but still there was a kiss involved.

"A friend," Buffy replied.

"Oh," Hank replied as Buffy shut the door. He had a suspicion that this was Giles Joyce and Buffy had both talked about.

Hank and Buffy were talking when Joyce bust threw the door quite angry.

"Hey mom," Buffy said looking her up and down, "Bad date?"

"You could say that," Joyce replied, "I don't want to talk about it. So did you two see a movie?"

"No," Hank replied putting an arm around his daughter, "We were just catching up. I managed to get a week off and I mean to spend some time with my daughter here."

"That's great Hank," Joyce replied, "Where are you staying?"

"I don't know yet," Hank replied rather sheepish, "I was so eager to see Buffy I never booked a room. Is there any good hotels around here?"

Buffy and Joyce looked at each other then nodded. There was no way they were letting Hank stay in Sunnydale alone.

"Hank stay here with us," Joyce replied, "We don't mind. And you can take Buffy to school."

Hank smiled and nodded his head, it was late and he really didn't want to argue.

Once Buffy knew that Hank was safely upstairs she whispered to her mother, "This is going to be interesting."

" I know," Joyce whispered back. She kissed her daughter and said, "Be careful tonight."

Buffy smiled and said, "Don't I always?"

Joyce just laughed.

* * *

Buffy was walking towards Angel's to see what all the fuss was about when she suddenly heard someone behind her. Spinning around she already had her foot up when she stopped upon seeing Faith's knife drawn.

"What are you doing B?" Faith asked still crouched and ready for an attack.

"Damn it Faith," Buffy said setting her leg down. "You know not to sneak up on someone like that."

"Sorry," Faith said sliding her knife back into her sleeve. "I didn't know it was you."

That was a lie, she knew it and so did Buffy.

"Look Faith, I've been meaning to tell you that we are getting a new watcher," Buffy said with a sigh.

"What happened to Giles?" Faith asked truly worried. She had always liked the British man. Unfortunately he was so stuck up Buffy's ass that she hadn't been really able to get along with him.

"He got fired," Buffy replied and she told her what happened. "Where were you anyway?"  
Faith shrugged and said, "Around."

"What ever," Buffy said with a shake of her hand. "You starting to get on my nerves you know that?'

"Watch your mouth B," Faith said then, as an after thought, she asked, "So is Angel in?"

"Yea," Buffy replied before she thought. "Why do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering if he wanted some company tonight," Faith replied with her wicked grin.

"I don't think so Faith," Buffy replied. Then it hit her that she didn't know.

"Faith you do know that Angel is not interested with the present, don't you?"

"Why are you talking all cryptic B?" Faith snapped, "And why wouldn't Angel want me?"  
"One, he's in love with someone else. And two, she was his wife, and true love."

"There is no such thing as a true," Faith snapped and brushed past her. She wanted Angel and she was going to get him some how.

Buffy just rolled her eyes and headed towards Angel's hoping Faith didn't beat her to him.

* * *

Buffy walked into Angel's mansion when she heard people shout, "Surprise!"

Looking around she found Giles, Angel, Xander, Willow, Cordilla, and Oz standing near a table piled with food, presents, and a birthday cake.

"But my birthday was last week," Buffy managed when she finally found her voice.

Giles came forward and took her hand. Guiding her to the table he said, "With all the mess that the council put you through, we thought a birthday surprise was in order. Your mother was suppose to come, but with her father being here and all…. she said she would give you her present when you got home." Smiling he said, "She almost messed everything up. You see she forgot to tell me that your father was here. She only remembered in the middle of her date, and after I came to pick you up."

Buffy laughed and kissed Giles. Pulling back she went and kissed and hugged everyone there. Finally she stepped back, beamed at everyone, and said, "Who's hungry?"

* * *

Buffy was slipping through the front door when she heard a male type voice growl, "Where were you?"

Spinning around she was face to face with her father. He was setting on the couch glaring at her. Looking down at the bag in her hand he asked, "What is in there?"

"Presents," Buffy replied handing the bag to her dad, "Want to see?"

Hank grabbed the bag and looked inside of it. It was indeed presents. Handing it back to her he growled, "It's late."

"Yes…well…" Buffy stopped and sighed, finally she said, "I was at my birthday party."

"What?" Hank almost shouted. Of all the things he thought she would say, that was not one of them.

"My friends had me a surprise birthday party," Buffy replied setting down next to Hank, "That was why Angel called me to day and Giles came to the house. They were trying to get me to come. After you went to bed I went to see what the fuss was about. Anyway, all of my friends were there. Angel, Xander and his girlfriend Cordilla, Willow and her boyfriend, Oz and Giles he is the Liberian up at the high school."

"One of your friends in a teacher?" Hank asked.

"Liberian," Buffy corrected, "And he's pretty cool. When we first met him he was a bit stuffy but he let us come in whenever we wanted, in exchange we would help out around the library and if we asked really nice he would help us with what ever. Now if we are really good he lets us sneak foods in there and just hang out."

"When you should be in class?" Hank frowned.

"Sometimes," Buffy admitted. She wanted to tell her dad as much as possible with out spilling the beans, "But only if we are stressing too much. Honestly our grades are very good. Xander has to be the worst of us all…but he is managing a B average and it was a C average before Giles. Willow is the best of us, she has and always will be managing an A plus average no matter what."

"And what is your average?" Hank asked.

"AB," Buffy replied, "This has been my best year. I've been spending more time with Giles at the library helping out and he quizzes me." Seeing her dad frown Buffy smiled happily and said, "Seriously day Giles is great."

"Why are you talking about Giles?" Joyce asked with a yawn.

"I'm just explaining why Giles is my friend," Buffy replied with a expressive look, "You know how he has helped us out."

"Yes," Joyce replied with a smile catching on, "He really does help them." Then turning to Buffy she asked, "How was the party?"

"Great!" Buffy replied happily, "But why didn't you tell dad? He was worried."

"Oh," Joyce said in surprise, "I forgot. Sorry!"

Hank just nodded and smiled, "Well I'm going up to bed." He gave Buffy a kiss on the cheek and Joyce a nod, "Good night!"

When Hank disappeard Joyce smiled and said, "What did they get you?"

Buffy handing her mom the bag and went threw it, "Angel got me a book on fighting techniques, Xander got me a bag full of chocolate foods, Cordilla got me a cool purse, Oz got me a CD that he says is great and I've got to listen too, Willow got me a nice shirt, and Giles got me a locket."

She handed the locket to her mom and watched as her mom opened it. Inside was a picture of Buffy and Giles on one side and Joyce on the other. Smiling Joyce handed it back to Buffy and said, "He sure knows what do buy."  
"Yes he does," Buffy sighed putting on the locket. Looking at her mother she said, "Giles told me you had something for me?"

Nodding Joyce walked over to the closet and took down a small box. Handing it to Buffy she said with a smile, "I hope you like it."

Giving her mom a weird look she opened the box and there was a diamond studded gold wedding band. Buffy's eyes widened and she breathed, "Mom."

"It was your grandmothers," Joyce replied tying to hide her tear infested eyes, "She wore it until the day she died. She wanted you to have it when you got married, and we both know that you will get married some day soon." Joyce hugged her daughter close and whispered into her ear, "Rupert is a good man, I've always known it, even when I was angry with him I knew it. I've been thinking this past week and I realize that you are not a little girl any more. You are more of an adult then I am sometimes. So I want you to follow your dreams and marry him."

Buffy smiled and kissed her mother. Sadly she said, "He hasn't asked yet."

Joyce smiled and took her daughters hand, "He will. I can see it in his eyes."

Buffy nodded grabbed her bag and bid her mother good night. She could not wait to tell Giles the good news!

* * *

Okay so this was sort of a set up for later chapters. Hope you enjoyed and it was long enough!


	12. A Soul Willingly Given

Okay so I'm like what the hell, I'm just gonna get on writing this. It may not be as quick as you want it, but I will update. Sometime. Enjoy!

A lone car zigzagged down the lonely California highway. The radio was blaring and the driver was screaming along with the music. He was clearly too drunk to realize what he was doing. Suddenly something jumped in front of him and he swerved to miss whatever it was and ran into Sunnydale's welcome sign. Stumbling out he looked around and smiled, and stumbled off. He was right where he was supposed to be.

Angel was setting in his living room reading poetry when he heard something rustling. Sighing Angel leaped to his feet and stood in the ready position, but when nothing happened. He shrugged and went back to reading.

It was early morning when Spike woke up to a strange smell. Looking around he found that the sun was high in the sky and his arm was on fire. Screaming he jumped up, and while beating his arm to extinguish the flames ran under an overhanging that was well shaded. Sighing he cursed his late night binge. He should know better then to drink and drive the way he had. What if he had be stopped? Or in a car crash? It would not have been good for him if he had somehow found his way into either a city jail cell, or a city morgue.

Looking around he found that the front door was slightly ajar. Gathering his courage he ran to the door and hurled himself inside. Becoming only slightly toasted. Standing back up and straightening his jacket he was about to make his way to the basement when he heard a voice say, "You finally wake up?"

Spinning around he was face to face with the one vampire he hated, and the one he owed the most to. Angel… the bloody bleeding hearted vampire. Glaring at him he was about to say something witty when he noticed that Angel was handing him a cup of blood and was saying, "Sit down Spike… we need to talk."

Spike looked into his grandsire's eyes and saw something in them that was new. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he knew that he should bend to Angel's will. Sighing he took the cup from Angel and took a seat on the couch. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Buffy was setting in her father's new corvette cruising through town to school when Hank asked, "So when am I going to meet this great boyfriend of yours?"

Buffy was surprised for a moment when she said, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't' know?" Hank asked with a strained smile, "Is he like that boy Pike?"

She laughed at the thought of Giles acting anything like Pike, but then abruptly stopped. Actually he had been worse then Pike, and still could be when provoked.

"No…" Buffy trailed off.

"Look Buffy I don't want you to get into trouble like you did when you were in L.A. I just want you to be safe." He pulled up to the school and stared at his daughter. Buffy smiled at him and said, "Dad I am as safe as I can be here in Sunnydale." Then she kissed his cheek and jumped out of the car before he could ask any more questions.

Hank watched her go and shook his head. He knew that he should not be so worried, but there was something in the way she acted last night, and to be frank it scared him. He suddenly worried that Sunnydale was not so safe as it seemed.

"Giles we have a huge problem…." Buffy stopped short when she saw the blonde vampire she had grown to dislike… to the extreme.

"Huh Giles," Buffy said staring at Spike, "What is he doing here?"

"Ask your ex," Giles growled in distaste, and made a face when he drank his tea, "He is in my office pacing." Buffy nodded and headed in that direction, but was stopped by Giles grabbing her arm, "And tell him never to go near my tea maker again." Buffy nodded slightly puzzled at that last statement. But nevertheless she walked in to find Angel setting down, his head between his knees, and muttering something about a soul and needing to find one.

"Angel why is Spike here?" Buffy asked, "And why did Giles warn me not to let you anywhere near his tea maker?"  
"That was not me!" Angel growled, "That was the nut outside… and I found him. I did not know what else to do with him."

"You could have staked him," Buffy replied, "That is what you usually do with vampires."

"Yes…" Angel trailed off and stared into space, then he snapped back and said, "I can't do that to him Buffy. He is family."

"What?" Buffy squeaked.

"He was a part of my family for so long," Angel replied, "We may have been evil, but still… Buffy I can't explain it."

Buffy nodded she thought she understood, but she still wished he had dealt with Spike himself. She really did not like that vampire. Sighing she smiled at Angel and said, "So what do you suggest?"

"I don't know," Angel growled in frustration, "I don't want to kill him, but if we let him go he's going to kill someone. In the meantime I guess I'm just going to have to watch him."

"That seems the only choice," Buffy replied. They were silent for a moment then she said, "Do you think you could vacate so I can have a word with Giles? It is really important." Angel nodded and left the room, a second later Giles entered and asked, "What is it love?"

"Dad wants to meet you," Buffy replied dully.

"What!" Giles squeaked, "He knows about me?"

"No," Buffy replied taking Giles by the hand and kissing him softly. The soothing gestures calmed him somewhat, "But he does know that I have a boyfriend."

Giles sighed in relief and then sighed again in disappointment. A part of him wanted Hank to know. It would be easier to be with Buffy, but of course he could lose his job if Hank pushed it. Hell he could even lose his green card, and if that happened he would be devastated. Not to mention what Buffy would go though.

"Rupert baby what do we do?" Buffy asked again, but then she heard the voice of the one vampire that could get on her nerves faster then any one. Looking up she saw that Spike's jaw had dropped and his eyes had widened. He kept looking from Giles to Buffy then back to Giles again. Finally he spoke, "I never saw this coming."

From the library table Buffy heard Angel laughing. Turning around Spike growled, "Shut-up you great poof!" Then Spike looked at Angel in a funny way and asked, "Why are you not more upset?"

Angel sobered and said, "Get over here Spike and I'll tell you."

Buffy sighed in relief when saw Spike leave. She smiled at Giles and said, "Look I've got to get to my class. I'll see you during Study Hall." She stood up and kissed his cheek, and then with a whispered "I love you" she left Giles to think about their present situation. Giles sighed and poured himself some more tea. Why did his life have to be complicated?

* * *

Hanks Summers knew he should leave Buffy alone, but he just had to know who she was dating. The last time the disobedience started was when she began spending her free time with this older looking man. He had told herself that he had just been her tutor; because lets face it, he wasn't the kind of man you would think a teenager would be interested in. Now there was a new older man in her life, and he seemed a bit more important. Even Joyce knew about him.

Walking into the library he stopped when he saw two men, they looked in their early to late twenties, setting down at the library tables. The blonde man set there drumming his fingers on the wood when suddenly he set up straight and said, "Come on Jeeves and get in here, I'm hungry!"

"If you call me Jeeves one more time," Giles growled in a thick British accent, "I'll…" But he trailed off when he saw Hank standing at the door. Hiding his surprise he asked, "May I help you?"

"Yes," Hank said politely holding out his hand, "I'm Hank Summers."

Giles hide his surprise again and shook Hank's hand, "What can I do for you Mr. Summers?"

"I have heard a lot about you Mr. Giles," Hank said, "And I was just wondering what type of relationship you had with my daughter."

Angel and Spike looked at each other and kept their head down. Angel was slightly shocked that Spike, for once, knew when to keep his mouth shut.

"What do you mean sir?" Giles asked looking innocent as a newborn baby.

"Well you seem to be important to my daughter," Hank begun and then trailed off and looked at Angel and Spike. Finally he said, "They are a little old for school, don't you think Mr. Giles?"

Giles did not even look at Angel and Spike, he just shrugged and said, "I don't think that is any of your business sir. Now can we please get back to the subject at hand? You asked me how Buffy and I are involved did you say?"

Hank nodded and Giles said, "I help Buffy, Xander, and Willow with their homework. It has involved into friendship."

"Oh," Hank said, "Are you involved with Joyce?"

"No," Giles said firmly.

"So friends," Hank affirmed.

"Friends," Giles replied.

"Thank you Mr. Giles that is all I needed to know," Hank replied with a nod of his head, "Have a nice day Mr. Giles."

Giles watched him leave then took of his glasses and polished them. It wasn't like he had been lying to Hank. They were friends, which was why their relationship worked so well.

Hank stepped out of the library and sighed. Looking around he made sure nobody saw him and quickly left. He knew Mr. Giles would tell Buffy about this made him worry. Mr. Giles seemed like a nice man, but he didn't believe him.

* * *

Angel was walking the shelves of the magic store, gathering the needed materials. Spike watched him curiously over his shoulder, but he did not say a word. He was under strict orders not to talk. Of course this wouldn't have stopped him if it were not for the crossbow hanging inside of Angel's duster.

Paying for the items he took them to the library and handed them to Giles. Looking at the materials Giles asked, "Please say you are joking?"

"No," Angel replied, "Spike deserves the same chance I got."

Spike's eyes widened, and he said, "Oh no."

"Either let us give you a soul you or get staked," Giles said.

Spike looked away from the group and crossed his arms.

"It's not bad Spike," Angel replied, "Okay, at first it is, but it gets better after a while. You feel more human, and then someday, possibly, you could earn your humanity." There was a pause for a moment and then Angel said, "It will be better for you. I have read up on this. A soul willingly given is anchored. It will never leave you. You will be more human then I."

Spike didn't say anything. He just sat down on one of the library chairs. He didn't look at Angel even once. Angel took that for an answer.

"Get Willow and the group," Angel said to Giles, "This will be done tonight."

* * *

Spike was gagged and bound in the middle of the circle. He had tried to run away five times since Angel sit the time. The last time Angel snapped and quickly hogged tied him before he could think of a better way to subdue Spike. All in all it gave Giles a few laughs. If Spike stayed even a fraction the same, Angel and Spike were going to be better then a floorshow.

Buffy and Angel were pacing in front of the door. They were both hoping that nothing would interrupt them. The rest were setting in a circle. Willow was at the lead, and Giles was reading the Latin version. It was just as intense as Angel's resouling, but without the urgency. It wasn't until the very end that Faith walked in, late, and witnessed the whole thing.

"What's going on?" Faith asked looking curiously at the bleach blonde man bound and gagged in the middle of a circle, "Is that a vampire?"

"Yes," Angel said walking over to Spike and untying him. Suddenly Spike said, "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Will," Angel said helping the younger vampire stand, "It's okay. Just close your eyes and take a deep breath. Clear your mind. Every thing will come back to you."

Spike did as he said, and immediately cried out in pain and loss. It was a horrible cry, one that pierced you to the soul.

"Oh my God," Spike said falling to the floor in a pious attempt to look penitent, "Please forgive me."

"Spike," Angel whispered pulling the vampire off the floor, "It's okay. Every thing will be alright."

"Angel," Spike whispered, "The things I've done."

"You did not do those things," Angel replied, "The demon did. You just have his memories." Angel said that with more convection then he felt.

He half carried Spike out the door, Oz following behind. Faith watched them go and then asked puzzled, "Why aren't we staking him?"

"We gave him a soul," Giles replied, helping Willow up, "It was a favor to Angel. He wanted Spike to get the same chance he got."

"Why should he care about that vampire?" Faith asked.

"Angel is Spike's grandsire," Buffy replied, "In the vampire world that is huge. Angel was pretty much the father figure in the "family." Even though Angel has a soul now, he has always had a soft spot for them."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Faith asked, even more confused.

"Don't try and understand. It's easier that way," Xander said as he helped Willow out the door, "Hey Cordy help me with Will."

Cordy walked over to Willow's other side and took her arm. Buffy and Giles watched them leave, bidding them goodnight. Turning to Faith Buffy asked, "Do you want to patrol or should I?"

"No I'll patrol," Faith replied distracted, "Go home and get so sleep B."

She turned and left as quickly as she came. Giles turned to Buffy and said, "Now why do I have the feeling that we shouldn't have told her about Spike's resouling?"

Buffy looked after Faith and sighed, "Why do I have the feeling that she's not on our side?"

* * *

"So the team as a new ally," The mayor said stippling his fingers.

"Yeah," Faith said twirling her dagger. The mayor had just given it to her as a gift. She was dieing to try it out on some vampires. Turning to the mayor she said, "So what should we do?"

Grinning evilly the mayor said, "Take an ally from them of course."

Faith smiled back, but the smile never met her eyes.

* * *

I wanted to give Spike a soul, that is really why I updated! LOL Review please!


	13. New Watchers Suck

Oh hey guys.... I'm back! Whoot! The plot bunnies came back to me. (Grabs them and hugs them... then coughs. They are dusty.) So I hope this was worth the wait.

* * *

Buffy was furious. She was going to kill Faith. Looking at Giles she felt the fury well up inside her. Yes, she was going to kill her.

"Buffy calm down love," Giles said as he took her hand and pulled her next to him. Willow came from the Kitchen and handed Giles an ice pack. He gently placed in on his forehead and sighed. It felt good.

"She could have really hurt you," Buffy said as she took his hand, "And then I would have to hurt her."

"I have you know I held my own," Giles replied half playfully, and half serious.

Buffy remembered the swollen eye and the bruised jaw. No telling what other places was bruised from Giles's fists and pole.

"Faith is becoming more and more violent," Buffy said with a sigh, "Now she is not only going off on vampires, but on you too."

There was a little cough from the door causing the gang to spin around. There stood a man a little shorter then Giles. He had on glasses, a tweed suite, and polished shoes. Smiling nervously he said, "I am Wesley Windom-Price. I need to speak to Ms. Buffy Summers, and Mr. Rupert Giles." He had a British accent.

The others didn't move. Spike looked at Wesley and asked, "You the new Watcher?"

Wesley stood straight and did not say anything.

"Yep he's the new Watcher," Spike said with a wicked grin, "I can smell his Nancy boy attitude from here."

Wesley looked at him and said, "Oh and how many Watchers could you have possibly known?"

Not liking Wesley's attitude Spike snapped, "As I have killed two slayers in my time I know what their watchers were like. Both of them were assholes."

Wesley turned white as a ghost and asked through bloodless lips, "You are a vampire?"

"Spike is the name," Spike snapped.

Wesleys's eyes widened and he chocked, "I did not know the slayer entertained a vampire."

"Vampires," Angel corrected, "Didn't the council warn you about me?"

"Who are you?" Weasley asked faintly, he was clearly petrified.

"Angel," Angel replied, "But you probably know me better as Angelus."

Wesley swallowed, but didn't say anything. Angel laughed and said, "Don't worry Wes, Spike and I have souls. We won't hurt you." Then as an after thought, "Much."

Wesley didn't say anything. Too shocked and appalled.

"I'd like to stay and chat," Spike said, "Actually I just want to see the Slayer kick your ass, but Angel and I have to pick up some blood. Excuse us."

Angel gave Spike a bemused look and followed the younger vampire out the door. He knew that Wesley was getting on his nerves, and when someone got on Spike's nerves he got violent.

Giles told the rest to leave. Leaving only Buffy and Giles to talk to Wesley.

"You shouldn't make Spike mad," Buffy said still keeping her hand entwined with Giles's, "He's new at this whole not killing people thing."

"There are a few things you should know Ms. Summers," Wesley said ignoring Buffy's comment.

"Like what?" Buffy snapped.

"Like your boyfriend will not interfere in our training sessions," Wesley replied voice dripping with disapproval, "I understand he is the librarian and has to be here, but he is not to train you."

"Of course," Buffy replied surprising both Giles and Wesley, "But if he has a suggestion I suggest you take it. He has been doing this a lot longer then you, and he has fought demons by himself. I suggest you let him train you."

Glaring at her Wesley said, "You do realize that I could have Mr. Giles deported. The council has a lot of influence."

"So," Buffy snapped willing herself not to stand up and punch his lights out, "I'll just marry him."

Wesley was shocked and said nothing. Giles was even more shocked, but not unhappy. Buffy sighed and said, "Look Wesley. I don't have anything against you. You didn't fire Giles, the council did. But don't come in here acting all Billy Bad Ass. I have people to help. That's how we have always worked. Willow, Oz, Cordy, Xander, Angel, and now Spike all help. Giles was the Watcher and in my option always will be. You Wesley are our new addition, and you can train me, but I will not have you insulting my friends and acting like an idiot. In truth you will be Faith's watcher, not mine. I have Giles."

Wesley said, feeling too furious and oddly ashamed. Finally he said, "I will be Sunnydale High's new English teacher. My free period and your study period coincide. I'll meet you then."

Wesley turned to leave only to be stopped by Giles saying, "Listen to her Wesley. You'll live longer if you do.

On that note Wesley left. Wondering if Giles's advice was a warning or a threat.

Buffy looked at Giles and sighed, "New Watchers suck."

Giles just glared at Buffy and then she smiled sheepishly. After all Giles was a new watcher at one time.

* * *

On returning to his new home, Wesley thought about calling on the Council and complaining, but he realized that would do little good. If he wanted them to take him seriously he was going to have to do what they said. Shaking his head he went to bed and tried to sleep, but it was no use. He was incredibly nervous about meeting Faith. He suddenly wondered what happened to Mr. Giles, and silently hoped that what ever it was was taken care of.

* * *

Faith was setting in her new apartment playing her new playstation. She felt more then heard the Mayors entrance. Sighing she paused the game and turned around. The Mayor's eyes went up as he saw the bruise on Faith's face.

"What happened?" The Mayor asked as he wiped his chair with germ cleaner.

"I got a little rough with Giles," Faith shrugged, "Apparently he didn't like it too much."

"I would say not," The Mayor replied. Setting down the Mayor said, "It's time for our little plan to began."

"Awwww…I've almost beat this game," Faith muttered pouting, "Couldn't I just finish this round?"

Sighing the Mayor smiled and nodded his head. He could never say no to his Faith.

Happy Faith turned around and began playing. She did not know if she was happy about taking on this job or not. After all she did like Angel.

* * *

okay so.... you know the drill.


	14. Love Thy Enemy

Aren't you guys just going to love me. I've updated in a timly manner, and it's long. Don't all send me praise at once. LOL

* * *

Angel was having the dreams again. He both hated and loved to see Sara's face. He loved his dreams where he could touch her, but they always turned into nightmares. Walking up, Angel wiped the sweat from his face and held back tears. At least he stopped screaming. Looking at the hand drawn photo of his family, he sighed. They had been so happy then. If only he could have died with them…. If only.

Stumbling into the kitchen Angel was about to get him self a class of water to clear his bile filled mouth when he felt the presence of someone else. It wasn't Spike. Turning slowly he found himself staring at Faith, who had an arrow trained at his heart.

"So the rumors are true," Angel stated. He had a flat voice. They had been betrayed.

"Yeah… well," Faith replied looking down. She didn't like the accusing look Angel was giving her. She really didn't know why she had an arrow trained at Angel's heart. She should be seducing him, but she knew that was useless. Unbeknown to anyone but Angel, she had already tried, and failed. She did not like failing, especially at seduction.

Taking a deep breath Faith went on, realizing that Angel was waiting patiently for her explanation, "Boss is feeling a little out numbered."

"So by killing me he thinks that will even out the odds," Angel finished.

"Actually he wants me to give you a moment of happiness," Faith stated, rolling her eyes. She knew there was no such thing. "But you and I both know how well that went last time, and I don't like being refused."

Angel smirked, "So… are you going to kill me or are we going to stand her and stare at each other all night?"

Pissed Faith let the arrow fly, fully confident that she would hit her mark. She never missed. Angel just gave her an annoyed look and caught the arrow in mid air. He didn't even blink as he as he twirled the arrow and threw it back to her. Faith, caught off guard, did not even have a chance to move. The arrow lodged itself in her right shoulder making her drop the crossbow. Gritting her teeth Faith turned and fled. She knew that she was no match for Angel, and she knew that if need be Angel would kill her.

Angel looked at the crossbow sadly. He had hoped that what he had heard was untrue. He knew that Faith was messed up, but to be so bad as to ignore their calling…. He couldn't even fathom that. Even though he was still a vampire, Angel still lived by the Hunter's code. Still upset he picked up the phone and called Buffy. The group needed to be told imminently.

Buffy groaned as she stretched to pick up the phone. She did not like being woken up. Sitting up she snapped, "Die."

"Buffy you need to go to Giles"s," Angel said in a pained voice, "It's about Faith." Then the line died.

Freaking out Buffy threw on some clothes and charged out of her room. Joyce and Hank were both up and asking Buffy what was going on, but she didn't have anytime to explain. She just screamed, "Look I got to go to Giles's. It's an emergency!"

Joyce understood at once but Hank didn't. He wouldn't let her go. Using some of her slayer strength Buffy pushed past him and out into the night. She hollered behind her, "Mom explain it to dad."

Joyce nodded. Hank had been talking of moving to Sunnydale and starting a law firm of his own. If that was the case then he must be warned. People in Sunnydale knew instinctively to be careful. New comers were usually killed, or horribly maimed.

Sighing Joyce took Hank's hand and said, "Come one Hank lets have a drink. You're going to need one."

* * *

Buffy pounded on Giles's door.' She was more then slightly annoyed that Giles was not up. Growling she pounded on the door one last time. The next time she was going to kick it open. Suddenly she heard stumbling and curses, and finally the door opened to a very perturbed watcher. Upon seeing Buffy he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Angel called and told me to meet you here. Something about Faith." She brushed pasted him and sat on the couch.

Giles was about to shut the door when Angel and Spike walked up. Rolling his eyes at Spike's getup, he was wearing his pajamas. He sidestepped and let them in. Sitting next to Buffy on the couch he asked, "What's wrong with Faith?'

Angel looked a way and closed his eyes painfully. Spike just snorted and said, "Faith is rogue."

"What!" Of all things she hadn't been expecting that.

"Yep," Spike said with a shrug. He had liked the girl, but there was always something about her that made him weary. Truth be told he wasn't that shocked.

"She tired to kill me tonight," Angel replied, "Her boss, which I suppose is the mayor, wanted her to turn me, but well she had already tired to seduce me."

Giles just shook his head and said, "If that is what her boss wanted then he will turn you Angel. There are more then one ways."

"I know," Angel said, "if only we could use that to our advantage."

Giles's eyes turned bright, a sure sign of an idea, and said giddily, "I've got an idea. With a little luck it will work."

* * *

"They know by now," the mayor growled, "I told you to do one simple thing and you failed me." His eyes glittered with anger and rage the mayor took a step toward Faith. Faith took a step back and glared as she held her shoulder, "What am I to do with you?" The mayor continued.

In pain physically and emotionally Faith glared daggers at her boss and growled, "You forget one thing sugar daddy. He's a freaking pious vampire! Plus he's strong. Way strong then any other vampire I've come a cross."

"Now Faith," The mayor said to calm her down, "You don't have to get hostile."

"You are scolding me while I am trying to dig an arrow out of my shoulder!" Faith snapped, "And did I mention he threw it at me? Threw as in with out a crossbow."

"I know Faith," the mayor replied patting her wounded shoulder. It made Faith grimace. Apparently he had forgotten that he was angry with her. He was always like that with Faith. One minute screaming, the next minute fatherly. It always left her with her head spinning. She supposed it was the demon in him, "But don't worry. I have an idea."

"Cause you're last one was genius," Faith muttered angrily. The mayor ignored her and went on, "If we want Angelus we are just going to have to go in there and get him." He gave Faith a wicked glare, and with a simple flick of his wrist, he pulled out the arrow. Faith smiled grimly and nodded. Things were about to get really ugly. Somewhere deep down inside of her, Faith knew that she was about to get in over her head.

* * *

Angel was sitting in his living room reading. It was near noon and Spike was at Willies. He'd been there all morning. Sighing he saw Faith from the corner of his eye. Realizing it was time Angel quickly stood and prayed that they would not be double crossed by the shaman.

Faith glared at Angel and said, "We could have done this the easy way babe."

Playing his part rather well Angel said, "What?" But then Faith threw blood on him and the shaman stepped out in the open. There was an impressive light display. The chanting was a simple a levitation spell and a light spell wrapped up in one. That was Spike's idea, surprisingly. It was soon over and Angel fell to the floor with a groan.

Faith grinned an evil, excited grin and took a step toward Angel. Quick as a python Angel stopped and smacked Faith across the face, causing her to fall to the ground. Smiling like a manic over Faith he purred, "You called?"

Faith stared up at Angel and grinned back. Boss was really going to happy with her this time. Jumping up Faith hit Angel back. Grabbing his face she kissed his blood filled lips. Angel kissed her back with enthusiasm, but inwardly he was groaning. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

It was nightfall when Spike left the bar. He had tried to lean on a couple of demons. Trying to find out what the Mayor was planning, but if anyone knew no one was talking. In truth the demonic world was one big gossip mill. If no one was talking, then they were scared. The only question was what they were afraid of?

Upon seeing Angel and Faith together Spike blended into the shadows. He knew what was going on, and he knew not to get into the middle. Angel was undercover and he was not getting his ass kicked by those two. He was so not in the mood.

* * *

Angel just stared at the mayor a he sat down and put his feet on the desk. Usually people feared him, but Angel could not smell fear. He was at a loss to understand why.

"So," Faith muttered as she wrapped her arms around Angel's shoulder, "Can I keep him?'

"Let's just see how he performs," the Mayor replied with a grin.

"And what am I going to do?" Angel asked. He saw the Mayor eye him. Grinning wickedly Angel wiped mud on the desk and sat up. The Mayor's lips were bloodless and he started going on about germs. Angel just rolled his eyes. The man may be evil, but he was completely annoying.

Finally the mayor stopped his germophobic rant and said, " The job I want you to do is quite simple. I want you to kill the slayer."

Faith's eye went wide and she held her breath. She still wasn't sure she wanted to kill Buffy. Angel smelled the change and he felt sure that he could help Faith. She wasn't so far gone. Giving the mayor his trademark Angelus grin he asked, "What if I kill you instead?"

Then he threw the mayor's letter opener at him. It went through the mayor's hand and he showed no trace of pain. Pulling it out the mayor simply wiped off the blood and watched it heal. Smiling grimly he said, "Try it if you can."

Angel was shocked to say the least. Yet he couldn't stop showing the surprise on his face. The mayor just grinned. Proud that he could surprise the great and powerful Angelus.

Angel just glared at the Mayor and left quickly with Faith. He had much to tell Giles.

* * *

"He wants to meet me at the mansion," Bufy said as he hung up the phone, "I told him I'd be late, that we were in the middle of something. That should give him enough time to hogtie Faith and talk some sense into her thick skull."

"That should," Giles agree, "But I'm afraid that it won't"

"Have some faith Giles," Buffy said then making a face she said, "Or maybe not."

Giles rolled his eyes at her bad pun and went back to work. They had next to nothing to work on so he was checking his prophecy books. Seeing if anything was about to come. He and Wesley were coming up empty.

Giles noticed that Willow and Xander were gone, again. He knew what those two were doing and to be honest he was in the mood to deal with it. Buffy looked around but found her two friends were nowhere to be found. Looking at Wesley she asked, "Do you know where Will and Xand are?"

"They are looking through the stacks," Wesley replied absently, "They are trying to find anything that might seem relevant to our situation." Looking at Buffy he asked, "Where are Angel and Spike?'

Giles and Buffy shared a look and shrugged. No one must know what is going on. Concealment was for the best.

"I'm sure they are around," Buffy said vaguely, "They said they would patrol for me tonight so I could help you guys with research."

"Oh good," Wesley replied, still trying to get his head around vampires patrolling for vampires.

Buffy sighed and checked her watch. Angel told her that if he hadn't called in two hours, she was supposed to come after them. Sighing Buffy turned back to her book. She was beginning to think that they would never find anything.

* * *

Angel and Faith walked into the mansion. He had pleaded that they needed to check the chains for Buffy. He convinced her that he wanted to do this right. That killing Buffy the Vampire Slayer was his heart's fondest wish. Funny how it used to be.

He told Faith where he kept the oil, and went to get the chains. Now was Spike's cue. Silently, like a wrath, he crept up behind Faith and clubbed her. It didn't knock her out, but it did daze her enough that Spike was able to chain her. Looking at her in pity he said, "Sorry Faith. It's for your own good."

Shaking her aching head she gave Spike a spiteful grin and said, "Really? You think so? Angelus!"

Angel was leaning against the doorframe and he gave Faith a mournful look. Closing his eyes he said, "I'm sorry Faith…. But this was the only way."

Faith's eyes widened and she glared hate at Angel. Spitting in his direction she spat, "You double crossed me."

Laughing at the irony he said, "And what did you do to us?"

It was like a slap in the face to Faith and she looked away. What had she done to them indeed?

"What do you want?" Faith whispered hoarsely, "Do you want to kill me? Or are you going to show your true colors and play with me first?"

"Don't flatter yourself love," Spike spoke up, "In truth if I'd been evil I would have probably ignored. Your useless."

"I'm a Slayer," Faith snapped proudly.

"Some Slayer," Angel replied walking over to her. He gave her a penetrating stare, "Working for the very things you were meant to kill."

Faith said nothing. Finally she looked at the vampire duo and said, "The mayor loves me you know." Seeing their look she rolled her eye and said, "Not like that. He's fond of me… almost like a father." Looking past them she whispered, "I don't want to give that up."

Angel felt sympathy for her. Sitting next to her he whispered, "I know what you mean. When I was with Buffy. I felt needed. I felt almost loved. Like I used to be. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't want to give it up. I convinced myself that I truly loved her. Then I lost my soul." He was quite for a moment then he said, "It's the same for you. You want affection. You want a father. You don't want to give up the affections of the Mayor. Yet if you don't you'll lose your soul. And trust me, it's hard getting it back."

Faith didn't say anything. She couldn't. He was right, completely and utterly right. She just wanted to be loved by someone. She wanted a brother, sister, father, mother, or anything. And she could have that if she wanted. She could have the scoobies, if they let her back in. Looking at Angel said whispered, "What do you want me to do?"

Angel smiled and kissed her forehead. Grinning like a manic he said, "I knew all you had to do was listen to reason." Turning to Spike he said, "Unchain her."

Faith couldn't help it. She had to laugh, and it felt so good.

* * *

Sorry about the lack of B/G goodness but it was another back story.... next one should be better.

I've also got Hg/Ss series or rather it's two stories though I was thinking about writting a third.

Last but not least if you guys like Ruke then you like my story.

Just go to my profiles, but that is only if you like this stuff. See yea!


	15. Reflections

Sorry this took me a while. Not very long, but it's getting there. Enjoy.

* * *

Buffy was sitting across from Giles in his living room. She really did not feel like going on home. She called her mother and told her that she was going to crash at Willows. It was closer to the school, and Buffy was dead on her feet. Joyce said that was probably for the best. Hank hadn't taken the news too well. Thankfully Joyce hadn't brought up the Giles subject. Hank did not need to know about Giles right now.

In truth Buffy had intended to stay with Willow, but Willow's parents were on the warpath about her staying out so late. It was surprising that they had actually noticed their daughter was gone. Most of the time they just ignored Willow.

Now Giles was on the phone with the Rosenbergs. Explaining to them why Willow was late. She was with a study group at the library. They seemed to have bought it and Willow was off the hook, but Buffy still couldn't stay over. They didn't like the fact Willow invited her without consulting them.

Sighing Buffy laid her head on the arm of her chair and closed her eyes. She thought back to earlier tonight. Angel and Spike had come and grimly told them the news. The mayor couldn't be killed. After that announcement there really wasn't much they could do. They were all tired and felt slightly defeated. The rest of the gang was surprised when they told them their little plan. They knew everything but Faith's little spying venture.

Buffy sighed again and listened to Giles's voice. It looked like she would be staying with Giles tonight. Coming over Giles took Buffy in his arms and carried her up the stairs. Gently he laid her on the bed and softly asked, "Do you want me to call your mother and tell her you will be staying over?"

Buffy shook her head and said, "She'd freak. Even if we say you'd sleep on the couch. She would still freak."

"Alright then," Giles said, "I assume Willow knows to cover for you?"

"Yep," Buffy replied, "I'm supposed to be at Angel's. It's closer from Willow's."

Buffy curled up on the bed and sighed. She would be quite comfortable if it wasn't for her clothes. Smiling she sat up and went over to Giles's drawer. He was in the bathroom changing and she did not think it would hurt if she changed. She had just stripped down to her bra and underwear when she heard a sharp intake of breath. Startled she looked up and found herself staring into Giles's beautiful green eyes. They were on fire.

They stood like that for some time. Buffy was like a dear caught in headlights. Giles just stared openly. Finally Giles took one tentative step toward her, and then another, and another until he was standing right next to her. Looking at her now Giles could barely breathe, she was breathtaking. On a whim Giles pulled her close to him, ever so gently, giving his Slayer time to refuse, and held her. That's all he wanted right now. He just wanted to hold his beautiful Buffy. Pulling back Buffy said, "I'd better but on your shirt now."

Her voice was soft and shy and Giles nodded, but he never took his eyes off of her. She was just too beautiful. Watching her put on his shirt Giles slid into the bed. Buffy looked at him and blushed. She was acting like a shy little virgin and Giles couldn't help but smile.

He held out the covers for Buffy and she slid in next to him, but she didn't touch him. Giles was beginning to get worried when Buffy said, "Do you want make love with me tonight?"

Looking into her eyes Giles sighed and shook his head. They were both tired, and now was not the time. Smiling at her he pulled her close and whispered, "Tonight is not our night love. Don't worry. We'll know when it is."

Buffy nodded and cuddled up next to her Giles and sighed. She was quite content.

* * *

Faith was lying on her bed. Staring at the ceiling. The mayor had yelled at her until she pointed out that he was the one that had hired the shaman. He had just glared at her and mumbled something about an ascension. When she had asked he had told her that he would tell her in due time and that she should get some rest. She had hobbled to the door and sighed. He hadn't even noticed all of her bruises. Angel had thought it would be a good idea if she actually looked like they had gotten into a fight. Sadly, even in a mock fight, Angel was better then her.

Rolling over Faith let the tears fall. She would indulge in her pain for one night. Then she would put all of her energy into kicking some major mayor ass. Angel was right, she was the Slayer, and she couldn't run from that anymore.

* * *

Buffy walked into her home and sighed when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Despite sleeping in, she was exhausted, and she didn't want to deal with her father so soon. Thankfully it was just her mother.

"Where's dad?" Buffy asked sitting down on the couch.

"In his room," Joyce replied with a little grin, "Talking to himself. He's not taking the news too well, but he's better."

Buffy just shook her head and tried to smile, but it was hard. What if he left her again? Shaking her head she kissed her mother on the cheek and went to take a shower. She really needed one.

Buffy closed her eyes and sighed once the hot water hit her skin. She loved taking showers. She loved the feel of the water on her skin. She loved how relaxed it could make her feel, and she especially loved the fact that it made her feel refreshed. She couldn't wait to take a shower with Giles, to let him in on her secret. If she were honest with herself, she had really wanted to make love to him last night, but she was too afraid to start something. Something inside of her told herself that he had to start their lovemaking.

Sighing Buffy toweled herself and put on her bathrobe, and then she went into her room. She found her father was sitting on her bed staring out the window. He looked small and lonely. Like his world had been turned upside down. He looked at his daughter with hallow eyes and said hoarsely but filled with wonder, "You're mother told me you died."

Buffy hadn't expected that. To be honest she half expected him to forbid her to kill vampires. That he was going to find her a nice, all girls school. Yet here he was looking at her as if she had risen from the grave. It broke her heart.

"Yes," Buffy replied with a sad smile, "But daddy I was only gone for a second or two."

"Still…. You died." Hank whispered, "My little girl died."

"Dad," Buffy whispered sitting next to him, "It's no big deal. I'm over it."

"It's not that Buffy," Hanks replied still in that same wonder filled voice, "You died, and I had no idea that my little girl died. I had not idea that my little girl fought a fight that was as old as time itself. I didn't know, because I was afraid to know."

Buffy gave her father a strange look. Taking his hand she whispered, "What do you mean?'

"I have certain clients," Hank replied, "They are not nice men Buffy," Hank whispered, "I sometimes get the impression that they are not men. I get them off. They do horrible things. They admit freely that they did those things. I still get them off." A tear ran down Hank's face and he whispered, "You save the world. I damn it. And I think that I always knew it. On some level."

"Daddy," Buffy whispered. She was filled with a deep sadness for her father, "Look…. I'll have Willow do check on those clients of yours. See if they are demons. If they are we'll take care of it. We'll do all we can."

Hank looked at Buffy and kissed her forehead. Staring into her eyes he said, "I am so proud of you."

Buffy's face lit up and she smiled her one hundred watt smile. Her dad had never told her that before. She kissed his cheek and said, "I really need to change now."

Hank just sat there. Finally he said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Buffy said giving Hank a strange look.

"You mother told me your history," Hank said not looking at Buffy, "Everything you told her she told me. Even about that Angel and his turning," He looked at Buffy and said, "But she didn't tell me everything did she?"

"Like what?" Buffy asked cautious.  
Hanks smiled at her deflection. She would have made a good lawyer, "Mr. Giles."

"What about Giles?" Buffy asked. Though she already knew.

"What is he to you?" Hank asked not looking at Buffy again, "I know that he is your Watcher. The man that protects you as best as he can, but…. there's more to it isn't there?"

"Giles is my best friend," Buffy whispered.

Hank looked at his daughter and said, "And you soul mate." It wasn't a question.

"Yes," Buffy replied with a little surprise, "How did you know?"

"Honestly it just came to me," Hank replied, "You see I suspected that this Mr. Giles was a little more important then you and your mother were telling me. So I went to speak with him at the school. Angel and Spike were there. He told me you two were friends, but he never told me you two were not dating either. Besides… the way he spoke about you. I could tell he held you in esteem. I wondered if esteem was also love. When you mother told me everything. It just fits."

"You're right," Buffy replied. They were silent for some time. Buffy was afraid to ask the question that she really wanted to ask, and Hank was afraid of just breaking the silence. Finally Buffy took the institutive and said, "I'm not going to turn Mr. Giles in. He may be too old for you, but he is also the man that is keeping you alive. Why would I mess with a good thing?"

"Thank you daddy," Buffy replied with a huge hug. It was quite back breaking. Hank pried her fingers off of him and said, "Wow, you really do have super powers."

Buffy nodded and giggled. Finally she asked, "Are you going to stay?"

"Yes," Hank replied with no hesitation, "I love you and miss you. Hell… I even miss you mom." Grinning Hank said, "Don't tell her I said that" They laughed and Hank stood up and walked to her door. Smiling at his little girl Hank said, "Get your clothes on. From what I hear you have a mystery to solve. Don't be afraid to ask me for help. I might be able to find something that the others haven't. I'm used to hard research."

"We just might take you up on that offer," Buffy replied as she watched her dad leave her room. Things were looking up for Buffy as far as her family was concerned. Hopefully the hell mouth wouldn't be able to screw it up.

* * *

Faith was watching the Mayor. He was looking for his books. She had already informed Willow in a coded e-mail what the Mayor was looking for. Will was calling in the Calvary and she knew that they would be on it. Hopefully they would be able to stop him. She still cared for the Mayor. He was the only father she knew, but she also knew that he was doing wrong. Funny how her whole life was dedicated to wrong, and now she just wanted to be right.

She turned from her boss and walked out of his office. She would wait for his call. Right now she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Angel was staring at his picture of Sara again. It was hard for him to stop staring at her. She had been so beautiful. Many had called her somewhat plain, but he could never see her as such. She had been so full of life. It had more then made but for what she lacked in beauty. Although looking at her picture he wondered how anyone could ever think of her as anything other then beautiful.

Shaking his head he leaned back in his chair and thought of his long and lonely future. He no longer had the love of a woman to look forward to. After knowing his one true love it would be unfair to deprive someone else of that feeling. Looking out the window and at the stars Angel wondered if she was watching over him, and if she was, did she liked what she saw?

* * *

Spike watched his grandsire and sighed. It must be wonderful to love someone like he loved his Sara. Even after death she was his one and only. Smiling sadly Spike walked out of the manor and into a local cemetery. He had some demons to kill. Maybe someday he would find his own Sara, but until then he had humanity to win.

* * *

So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed this. Now review and tell me what you think.


	16. Prom Night

This may be utter crap, but I don't care. This was the only thing that come to mind for this chapter. Thank god I've only got a few more chapters to go! Whoot! (And slightly sad).  


* * *

Buffy ran into the library that Monday, intending to find Giles and kiss him senseless, and tell him the good news about her father. Instead of finding him in his office, she found him, Wesley and Willow sitting at the table sharing three books between them. Though Wes and Giles were getting more out of it then Willow was.

"What's up?" Buffy asked as she sat down beside Giles. Well… more on his lap then beside it.

"We were informed by someone about the Mayor's plans," Willow replied. Looking at Giles and Wesley she said, "They won't tell me who it was, and I can't trace it." This she said with a little blush on her cheeks.

Giles gave her a severe look but smiled at Buffy, "We found out what the mayor is up to."

"And what is he up to?" Buffy asked. She stood up and began to message Giles's shoulders. Willow and Wes averted their eyes and went back to the books.

"The mayor is planning an ascension," Giles replied. He snatched off his glasses and started to clean them furiously.

"What's an ascension?" Buffy asked, wearily.

Giles sat his glasses onto the table and rubbed his eyes, "I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Buffy stopped messaging Giles's shoulders and looked at the others. Giles look back at Buffy, frowed, and then asked, slightly irritated, "Why did you stop?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and continued messaging Giles's shoulders. Wesley answered her question, "We haven't found anything in these books."

"Where did you get them?" Buffy asked in wonder.

"Remember when I went into L.A.?" Giles asked leaning his head onto Buffy's chest.

"Yes," Buffy replied stopping and laying her chin on his head. They didn't notice the looks they were getting from Wesley and Willow.

"Well," Giles said with a sigh, "After I finished my business I looked into a couple of occult book stores. One of the clerks knew me and knew what I usually looked for. He gave me a great deal. Truthfully he seemed grateful to get rid of them. I meant to look at them when I got back, but… I got busy." He made a face, as if he were reprimanding himself that he had forgotten about the books.

"Rupert," Buffy said quietly kissing him, "Don't be mad at yourself. You actually have a life. Plus there is that sleep thing that we humans are fond of."

Giles gave Buffy a small smile and said, "Yes dear."

The group turned back to the books until Willow and Buffy had to go to class. Later they came back with the rest of the group in tow.

"So… what are we going to do?" Buffy asked pacing back and forth.

"We don't know," Wesley said taking charge. Giles was still looking through the books, "We think…"

Giles interrupted Wesley and said, "We know."

Wesley rolled his eyes and plowed on, "We know that we can pinpoint the day of the ascension. The problem is we do not know what to expect."

"Is there a book or manuscript that can tell us anything?" Cordelia asked. The group looked at her and she glared, "What? I can have a good idea."

The group rolled their eyes and turned back to Wesley and Giles.

" I don't know," Giles replied looking at Wesley, "But we're looking. Wesley has the watchers council on it, and I have a few friends on it as well. We'll figure it out."

"Yes," Buffy said with a fond smile, "You always do."

Giles smiled at Buffy and went back to work. He didn't see the frown on her face as she walked into the weapons cage.

The discussion was over. There was nothing anyone could do until the Watcher's Council called them back, or the ascension occurred. The discussion turned into a conversation about the prom. Buffy became silent. She wasn't going. She couldn't. Snider would have a conniption fit if she were to spend her time with Giles. Sighing Buffy tuned out the talk of dresses and tuxedos. She started on her homework and hoped that Giles wouldn't notice. Of course she knew he would. When it came to Buffy, that man was pretty much all knowing.

He held Buffy back from the rest of the group, and Xander decided to make a rather crude joke. Buffy hit him. Looking at Giles she saw the knowing look in his eyes and slumped. She did not want to have this conversation with him.

"I'm not going to the Prom Giles," Buffy stated before Giles could open his mouth, "Get over it."

"Buffy you have been looking forward to this," Giles replied, "There isn't anything stopping you."

"What about a date?" Buffy challenged crossing her arms, "Do you really think Snider wouldn't fire you if we came in on each others arm?"

Giles didn't say anything. He turned his back on her and said in a rather strained voice, "You can find someone else to take you."

"Like who?" Buffy said with a sigh, "Angel? He would rather be caught in the sunlight, and Spike would make me do something crazy in return. Xander and Oz aren't an option. Neither is Wes, since he is a teacher. Who else?"

"There are rather a fair number of boys that would love to take you to the prom Buffy," Giles replied quietly.

Buffy was stunned. That Giles would say something that…he must be feeling insure again.

Buffy made sure no one was coming, then she wrapped her arms around Giles's waist, "Giles I don't want to go to the Prom unless it's on your arm. Since that is not an option…. I thought we could do something together. I know Snider wants you on Prom duty, but…. fake sick."

"You would rather do something with me then go to your own Prom?" Giles asked turning in her arms. He sounded unsure and Buffy longed to kiss his insecurities away.

Buffy kissed his lips softly and whispered, "Giles…don't you know that you are my life? I don't ever want to do anything without you."

Giles smiled softly and kissed Buffy back. Their kiss was sweet, but when Buffy slipped her tongue in Giles's mouth, it turned into something more. Giles gently pushed Buffy against the wall and lifted her up, sliding his knee in-between her thighs. Buffy groaned against Giles's mouth and she shifted against Giles's knee. In return Buffy trailed kisses down Giles's cheek, across his ear, and onto his neck, slightly nipping at his pulse point causing Giles to groan.

Buffy made a pleased noise and continued her ministrations. Giles dropped his knee and replaced it with his growing erection. She felt excited and trailed her kisses back to his mouth. Suddenly Giles was gone. Buffy slid down the wall and opened her eyes and found him breathing heavy, leaning against the desk. They stared at each other and Giles asked, "Are you sure?"

Buffy looked into Giles's eyes and said, "Yes, it's time."

Giles nodded and bit his lip. He wanted it to be special. Looking at Buffy he said, "Prom night. Come to my flat." He smiled lovingly and walked over to his beautiful Buffy. Taking her into his arms he whispered, "We'll spend the whole night together."

Buffy smiled and wrapped her arms around Giles's waist and laid her head on his chest, "I can't wait."

Giles smiled. He knew how to make it special for his darling Buffy.

* * *

Giles was nervous. Which was rather funny. It wasn't like he was new to this. He knew how to pleasure a woman. Yet… it was Buffy. He wanted to prove to her that he was man enough for her. That she would never want for anything. He knew that he was just being insecure, but he couldn't help it. He sometimes wondered what she saw in him.

He heard her open the door. He smiled. Turning around he stared at Buffy. She was wearing a raincoat. Frowning he started to walk over to her when she slipped it off. She wasn't wearing anything. His eyes widened and stopped shock still. He had planned that they would eat first, but… he felt himself become excited. Damn.

"Well?" Buffy asked as she twirled around, "Do you like?"

Giles smiled a wicked grin and he advanced upon, catching her between the door and himself. Leering down at her he said, "Don't you want to have diner first?"

Buffy pressed herself against and whispered, "I've always been the type to have desert first."

Giles grinned wickedly and picked Buffy up. She wrapped her legs around Giles's waist and pressed against his erection. Feeling wicked she wiggled a little and Giles groaned. She loved making him groan like that. It made her feel special. Putting her lips to his ear she whispered, "I love you."

Giles nuzzled into her hair and replied, "I love you too."

They stood there for a moment. Just holding each other. Finally Buffy wiggled again and Giles kissed her passionately. Pulling back Buffy stared into Giles's eyes and said, "Well…lets' get to it Watcher mine. You did promise me a full night."

Giles grinned and practically sprinted up the stairs. He did have a promise to keep, and he wanted to make sure that she was satisfied with it.

Buffy and Giles faced each other. Staring into each other's eyes. Making love had been unlike anything either of them had ever experienced. Giles had never fully understood what becoming one with someone was supposed to mean. Now he knew. When he had come inside his Buffy it had almost been like he was a part of her. For an instant they were the same person. It had been an experience that he hoped would be repeated in the near future.

Giles watched as Buffy's eyes began to drupe. He smiled and slid his thumb down her cheek. She opened her eye said smiled. They lay there for a moment. Finally Buffy hoarsely said, "Wow."

Giles chuckled and pulled her close. Pulling their foreheads together he said, "Yes…. wow."

Buffy turned her back to Giles and laid her head on his arm. She felt Giles trail his hand down her thigh and to across to her clit. She shivered under his touch. He slipped his finger inside of her, causing her to gasp and Giles to chuckle. He whispered into her ear, "Do you want more, or are you hungry?"

"More," Buffy moaned, "A lot more."

Giles pulled his fingers away and whispered in a husky voice, "Do you want to stay this away or the regular position?"

Buffy glanced over her shoulder and smiled, "Let's try it this way."

Giles grinned back and kissed her deeply. This was going to be a long night, thankfully.

* * *

Willow had just sat at her vanity, and started to take out her earrings when she saw someone in her mirror. She was about to scream when she felt something hit her on the back of the head. She remembered no more.

* * *

Yes I'm evil. I'm quite happy about that. Anywho.... I've got a new fanfic out! It's a Twilight one too! But it's not about Edward or Jacob and Bella..... it's about Carlisle and Bella! Whoot! Team Carlisle! Anyway.... go check it out. Even if you are not a fan of the pairing, you might like it. I know I wasn't a fan when I saw my first video. Also I have a Repo! Genetic Opera Fanfiction the paring is Nathan/Shilo. It's Horror though, so if you don't like that. Don't read it. I know incest, but it's horror. So that makes up for it.

Hit the magic button!


	17. Saving Willow

So here is the next chappie. Hope you like it.

* * *

Buffy was sitting on the kitchen counter. Stopping Giles every few minutes by grabbing him with her legs and kissing him. Giles would groan, but ultimately back up. He didn't want their breakfast to burn. He said that after a night like that. They needed their strength.

Last night had been amazing. Their lovemaking had been unbelievable, and Buffy couldn't be happier with her man. He knew how to do things that blew Buffy's mind. Shaking her head Buffy stared at Giles. She loved him, and she never wanted to be apart from him. She wanted to spend the rest of her life loving him.

She was about to tell him this when the phone rang. Turning off breakfast Giles walked over to the phone and answer it. His face turned shock white and he slammed the phone down. Something was up.

"Giles what's up?" Buffy asked as she jumped down from the counter.

"They have Willow," Giles breathed. Buffy felt her heart stop, "What?"  
Giles shook his head to clear it and said, "Faith informed Angel that the Mayor has Willow hostage. They'll make a trade, Willow, for the Books of Ascension. We are supposed to go to the library and wait for another call. "

"Oh no," Buffy whispered. Setting her features into a determined scowl she said, "Call the gang. Let them know. I've got to get some clothes on."

Giles nodded and he started to dial numbers. If anything happened to Willow…he couldn't even finish that thought.

* * *

Meanwhile Willow was sitting in Faith's apartment. Tied to a chair and watching Faith play mortal combat. She was also gagged. She watched as Faith looked over her shoulder and said, "I'm sorry about this red. Really I am. But the Mayor's orders stand." She went back to her game, but had a hard time not looking at Willow every so often. She felt bad. Poor Willow.

* * *

The gang paced the library waiting for the phone call. Spike had a brilliant idea and was now, with Cordelia, copying the books to the computer. Let the Mayor stew over that one.

The phone rang and Giles snatched it up. He listened and he gritted his teeth, "Fine!" He slammed the phone down.

Turning to the group he said, "We'll be meeting them in the lunch room. Eight o'clock sharp."

"This is not going to be fun," Buffy snarled as she balled her hands into fists, "But we have all day to prepare. That's what we need."

The Scoobies spent the rest of the day preparing. They sharpened swords. Whittled stakes, and made sure they were in fine physical condition. By eight they were ready. The trooped into the lunch room and waited. Xander and Wesley held the books tightly to themselves.

The Mayor, four goons, and Faith trooped in. Faith was dragging Willow behind her. There was no expression on Faith's face. Willow looked terrified, and the Mayor looked smug.

"I see you have my books," The Mayor replied with a bright smile, "Thank you for finding them. The man I was to buy them from seemed to have misplaced them." He glared at Giles, "He has been dealt with. Hasn't he Faith?"

"Yes," Faith said trying not to seemed to care. She was succeeding. Only Angel could tell she was lying.

Giles's eyes hardened and he glared at the both of them. He had liked the man. Danny. He had been a rare soul.

"You came here for a reason," Giles growled.

"Yes…. my books," the Mayor hissed. He sounded like a snake.

"Give us Willow first," Buffy said with an even tone, "Then we will give you your precious books."

"What if I don't believe you?" The mayor asked taking a step towards the group. They tensed.

"Hey," Buffy replied, giving him a look that clearly communicated to him that she thought he was an idiot, "We are the good guys. If we can't be trusted, then who can?"

"True," The mayor said simply. Looking at Buffy he said, "You seem more confident then you did last year my dear. I wonder why?"

"I'm the slayer," Buffy replied evenly, "Why do you think?"

"It might have something to do with your love affair with your ex watcher," the mayor replied with a little smile. Faith tried not to look guilty. Thankfully the mayor couldn't see her at the moment, but Buffy could. She muttered dryly, "Thanks Faith."

"Welcome B," Faith flippantly replied shaking Willow a little to put the group on edge. Angel felt a little pang as he saw the pained look in Faith's eyes. She hated this.

Looking at Giles, the mayor said, "She will get tired of you too soon. She'll find a handsome young man and your precious slayer will leave you."

For one second Buffy was afraid that Giles would listen to the mayor's garbage, but then she saw the glint in his. He was amused!

"Are you finished?" Giles asked giving the Mayor a bored look.

The Mayor took a step back and said, "You are not worried?"

"Why should I doubt Buffy?" Giles asked cocking his head to one side, "I trust her. I love her, and she me." Giles sighed and shook his head, "But you do not understand love. You never will. If you did, you would not be doing this."

The mayor glared at Giles, but Giles refused to elaborate any more, "Give us Willow and we will give you the books."

He nodded at Faith and she threw Willow at them. Buffy caught her deftly in her arms, and glared at Faith. Faith was twirling her knife and looked like she would like nothing more then to slit Buffy's throat. For one moment she thought that Faith really wanted to hurt her. Then Faith winked.

Buffy turned her head away and focused her attention on the exchange. Giles took the books from Xander and Wes, and one at a time, threw them at Faith. He gave the two such looks of hatred that if Buffy did not know. She would have thought they were being utterly defeated.

The mayor laughed one last time at Giles's childish antics and left with a parting shot, "Things are about to be much more interesting. You wait and see."

Giles and the rest glared as the mayor's group left. They had to figure out when the ascension actually was, and they had to figure it out soon.

* * *

The group was piled into Buffy's living room. Joyce and Hank were handing out drinks, and Giles was treating Willow's rope burns. Faith was none too gentle. Angel and Spike were gone to meet their informant.

"I'd pay real money to know who it was," Xander had muttered when they left. Buffy and Giles had shared a look, but said nothing more. Wes was sitting on Hank's laptop and was sorting through the Books of Ascension.

Hank was looking at Giles thoughtfully. He had not made a move toward Giles all night. Buffy expected him too at any time. She was rather worried. Giles was in no mood to deal with threatening fathers. He was likely to kick his ass.

"I think I've figure it out," Wesley hollered. They all looked at him, but then he deflated, "No…. I did not. Never mind. Go back to what ever you were doing."

Suddenly the door burst open and Angel and Spike trooped in, "We know when the ascension will be."

Wes muttered something under his breath but kept staring at the computer. Writing something on his yellow notepad.

"When?" Giles asked standing. He was finished with Willow.

Angel and Spike looked and each other and sighed, "Graduation."

The room was silent for a moment before Xander said, "Well that just sucks."

"What's going on?" Joyce asked looking at the group. She was holding Hank's hand.

"We're going to need you guys to go to L.A.," Buffy replied with a sigh, "Things don't look to hot for Graduation day."

"Buffy," Hank began but Buffy stopped, "Please dad. Just go. Tomorrow. Graduation is a week away, and anything can happen before then. I don't want you guys to get hurt."

"I don't want you to get hurt either," Hank replied walking over to his daughter.

"Don't worry," Buffy replied giving her dad a squeeze, "Giles's got my back." The group was silent for a moment then Buffy said, "So…. do you want to meet everybody?"

Hank smiled and nodded. He knew for a fact that Buffy was distracting him. He let himself be distracted though. He would talk to her and Giles later.

* * *

Giles was helping Buffy wash the glasses. Everyone had gone home. Willow's parents were gone, and she did not want to stay there alone. Oz decided to stay with her.

Cordelia and Xander had left shortly after the Graduation announcement. Spike just wanted to get drunk. Angel had decied to go see Faith, and Wesley was going to stay with Summer's for a while. Buffy didn't want another Watcher dead. Besides, Joyce was becoming attached to Wes. He was like the son she always wanted. Buffy couldn't help but wonder if Joyce preferred Wesley to Giles. Probably.

Hank walked in and said, "Buffy may I please speak to ?"

Buffy nodded and gave Giles a warning glare. It clearly said, "Don't kill my father."

Giles kissed Buffy's forehead and watched her leave. He went back cleaning the glasses, "What do you need Mr. Summers?"

Hank took the drying towel and helped Giles. He was silent for a moment. Finally he said, "What are your intentions?"

"I plan to marry her," Giles replied unplugging the sink and cleaning it out.

"When?" Hank asked putting the glasses up.

"I haven't asked yet," Giles replied with sigh, "Haven't found the time really. Things have been wild this year."

"You should ask her before Graduation," Hank replied not looking at Giles, "You shouldn't leave anything unsaid. Just in case."

Giles looked hard at Hank. Finally he said, "You've been taking this very well Mr. Summers."

"Yes I know," Hank replied not looking at Giles, "To be honest. I've always suspected Buffy to be into something bizarre. I just didn't know that it was monsters and saving the world."

"You should be proud of her," Giles replied quietly, "She is very brave."

"I am proud of her," Hank replied with a sad smile, "I'm just scared for her." He looked down at the floor, "No father should have to bury his child. I'm afraid that I'll have to."

Giles didn't say anything. He wished he could say that he shouldn't worry. That Buffy would be fine, but he didn't know that she would. Finally Giles asked, "You are fine with Buffy and I?"

"No," Hank replied honestly, "I don't like it. If she were a regular high school girl I would have you arrested." Giles's eyes widened. Hanks smiled and said, " She is not a regular girl, and she loves you."

"As I love her,' Giles honestly replied.

"Good," Hank replied shaking Giles's hand, "Now ask her to marry you. She deserves something normal."

"Yes," Giles said with a bright smile, "I think I will."

* * *

Giles was watching Buffy as she moved around in her room. Joyce had insisted that Giles stay with them. She did not want anything happening to him. She may no like Giles, but she did not want Buffy's heart broken. She still had not forgiven him for Buffy's leaving.

Giles crossed over to Buffy and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I love you."

"I love you too," Buffy replied untangling her self from him so she could pace. Giles sighed and stopped her, "Buffy I have something to ask you?"

"What?" Buffy asked confused.

Giles took a small, black box from his pocket and got down on one knee. Looking into her eyes he asked, "Will you marry…?"

"Yes!" Buffy muttered tackling Giles and kissing him passionately. She was still kissing him when Joyce walked in and asked, "I said you two could share a bed. Not make out."

"Mom look!" Buffy said, as Giles slipped her ring on. She held up her hand to show her mother her ring. It was a simple ring. It was gold, with a small diamond in the center. On either end of the ring were small crosses. She could still wear it when she went slaying. It was perfect for her.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Buffy asked.

Joyce smiled and said, "Yes it is Buffy. It'll go with the one I gave you too."

Buffy smiled at Giles and said, "Yes it will."

Giles smiled at Buffy and kissed her nose, "I love you."

"I love you too," Buffy whispered. They were silent, and Joyce took that opportunity to leave.

"We should get married before the ascension," Buffy replied, "I think we should tomorrow."

"I agree," Giles replied, "We'll tell the guys."

"I know someone who owes me a favor," Giles went on with a little grin, "He'll marry us."

"Priest or Judge," Buffy asked.

"Priest," Giles replied kissing her again, "Where do you want to get married?"

"Here," Buffy replied, "Now lets get to bed. We have a lot to do."

"Yes," Giles replied with a yawn, "Good thing that tomorrow's a Sunday."

Both had pleasant dreams, despite what was to come.

* * *

So what do you think? Hit the magic button.

If any of you guys like Twilight and are into Carlisle/Bella then you should read my story Thirsty For Your Love. It's based off of the song Carnival of Rust by Poets of the Fall.

I also have a Repo! Genetic Opera fanfic with a Nathan/Shilo pairing. It's horror though. So if you have a problem with that DON'T READ IT.


	18. Special Occasions

OMG Another update! Shock! I bet you all are so proud of me.

* * *

Buffy was nervous as she slipped on her mothers wedding dress. She knew that she shouldn't be nervous. She loved Giles. He loved her, and that was that. But…. She was bout to be a married woman, Mrs. Giles. She was just eighteen. Yet she felt older. She knew that she would make a good wife. She knew that Giles would make a good husband. They were perfect for each other. Maybe they would even make a perfect baby. Maybe.

Taking the roses in her hands Buffy took a deep breath and looked at her mother. Her mother smiled, hugged her, and went downstairs. Leaving her all alone. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She looked quite lovely. She wore her blonde hair in a bun. She had a on a short veil with a long white dress.

She looked lovely. Smiling she made her way to the top of the stairs and met her dad. He smiled and held out his arm. She took it and the music began.

They didn't have time to decorate. Joyce and Hank ordered enough food from several stores. They would have a good lunch, and then hit the books. After the ascension Giles was taking Buffy on a surprise trip, their honeymoon. Everything went fast, but she didn't care. She just wanted to marry the man.

Giles looked stunning in a tuxedo and she smiled. Standing beside him was Xander and Angel. Willow was standing on the bride's side smiling at Buffy. Joyce, Cordelia, Wes, and Spike were sitting on the couch. The priest was a middle-aged man that was short and balding. Yet he had a smile that lit up the room. He was a good man, and he knew about Buffy. He didn't see anything wrong with their union.

Buffy made it to Giles and handed Willow her roses. She then took Giles's hand and smiled. Everything was going to be okay. She hoped.

* * *

Wesley had found, soon after Buffy and Giles's wedding, that Faith's information was correct, but they didn't know what to expect. They didn't like going in blind. Good thing that they had their secret weapon: Faith.

It was the day before Graduation when Wesley got the manuscript from the Watcher's Council. It was the length of two open books. It was what the mayor was supposed to turn into. Things were not looking good.

"How are we going to kill him?" Buffy moaned.

"Volcano," Wesley replied with a sad smile, "That's how it happened last time."

"You mean there is no way to kill him," Willow almost screamed. They didn't have a volcano on hand.

"Actually," Buffy said suddenly, "There might be something."

Giles grinned wickedly when he caught on to what his wife was going on about. Turning to Xander, "You still remember your training?"

Xander smiled, "Of course G-man. What did you guys have in mind?"

Buffy grinned wickedly and gave them a detailed plan. Wesley was impressed. It hadn't taken her long to formulate her plan. She really was a great slayer.

* * *

It was the day of Graduation and they were pacing the library when the Mayor and Faith came in. The Mayor was swaggering as he walked in. He seemed supremely confident about his plan. Buffy glared hate at the Mayor.

"Well…. well…. look at the little rats scurrying in their cage," The Mayor said with a little grin.

"Bite me," Buffy snapped crossing her arms.

The mayor glared at Buffy and took a step towards her, "I'm going to enjoy feasting on your heart slayer. The reality of it in my mouth will be even better then my dreams."

Next thing anyone knew Giles had stabbed the Mayor through his heart. He just laughed at Giles and pulled the sword out of his body. Even Faith looked queasy. Pitching the sword to one side the Mayor grinned wickedly and said, "I'm going to be the guest speaker today."

Everyone's eyes widened and he smiled, "It's going to be one hell of a speech."

He then turned and left. Faith glared pointedly at Buffy and nodded. Everyone just stared at each other until Buffy railed the troops and said, "We have some major recruiting to do." Turning to the group she said, "Get to work."

Giles and Buffy shared a look and she quickly kissed him. She hoped this wasn't the last one they shared.

* * *

It was graduation. She was sitting in the crowd. Willow had just sat down looking sheepish. She smelled like sweat. Buffy wanted details, but that would have to be later. Now was the Mayor's time. The council had sent a letter with the manuscript. Giving some characteristics of an ascension. One was an eclipse. Buffy glanced up at the sky and sighed. It was getting darker. That was good for Angel and Spike.

They were ready. They had the bombs. The students. Everything. All was ready. Now it was time for the Mayor to make a move. Make a move he did. Halfway through his speech he started to turn. He expanded and then a giant worm like demon burst from his skin like a Jack in the Box from its box. It was gross. The eclipse was in full swing, and vampires surged forward.

"Now!" Xander yelled as he stood up on his chair. Holding a flamethrower.

Half of the graduating class surged toward the vampires. Angel and Spike ran from the cover of the school and helped the students against the vampires.

The other half held onto flamethrowers and kept the mayor at by. Faith stood in the shadows waiting for her moment. This was critical. She had to play her part perfectly. If he got a whiff of what was going on before the proper time…. Everything would go to hell. Literally.

When the flamethrowers were used up Buffy nodded to Xander and he yelled at the group to go attack the vampires. Buffy was alone with Faith and the Mayor. She glared up at the Mayor and smiled.

"Just you and me wormy," Buffy said slipping out her sword.

"Not just yet," the mayor boomed. Buffy heard screams from the front and knew that the vampires were slowly being swept outside the school. The next few minutes with Faith should give them enough time to get away from the school. If not…. oh well.

Faith walked out of the shadows and smiled wickedly at Buffy. Buffy smiled back.

"Hello Faith," Buffy said pleasantly, "How you been?"

"Good," Faith replied standing next to Buffy and leaning on her shoulder, "You?"

"Wonderful," Buffy replied looking at the Mayor from the corner of her eye, "I got married Monday."

"Yeah. I know," Faith replied, "Angel told me. I got a present with me in my bag somewhere."

"What!" The mayor boomed, "Faith!" He sounded heartbroken. Buffy felt a pang. Faith showed no emotion.

"Sorry sugar daddy," Faith said. She really did sound sorry, "But I can't be evil anymore. I'm a slayer. I can't turn my back on that."

"You betrayed me!" the Mayor launched forward and Buffy and Faith sprang apart.

"I love you sugar daddy," Faith replied, "Nothing can change that. But this is wrong."

"I'll kill you!" the Mayor roared, "You should be at my side!"

Faith didn't say anything else. Faith and Buffy looked at each other and then hauled ass inside the building. They could hear the mayor behind them. They didn't look back. They ran for all they were worth. They slammed into the library and ran through the now empty stacks. Hurling themselves out the windows they both rolled on the grass and then ran up to Giles.

"Now!" Buffy screamed. Giles slammed down on the trigger and Buffy tackled Giles. The building exploded and threw parts of the building their way. They looked back and saw the mayor's dead carcass. They were safe. They had won. Buffy turned to Faith, but she was gone. Giles held Buffy and kissed her neck, her cheek. He turned her face and kissed her lips.

"God Buffy," Giles breathe, "I was so worried."

"It's okay Giles," Buffy said kissing her husband passionately, "Everything it going to be okay."

* * *

Later that night Buffy and Giles were sitting in their living room and Buffy was staring into space. Giles handed her something. Looking down she smiled. It was her diploma.

"I love you," Buffy replied pulling him down beside her.

"I love you too," Giles replied. He then picked her up and carried her upstairs.

"Giles," Buffy warned, "Fire bad. Tree pretty."

"I know love," Giles replied kissing her soundly, "I'm tired. I want to sleep. With you beside me."

Buffy laughed and hugged her husband. Life was going to be good.

* * *

So what do you think? Hit the magic button.


	19. Life Goes on

Two in one day. Wow! I'm proud of myself.

* * *

Buffy and Giles were sitting in Giles's family home in London. They had spent a week in England and they were enjoying it. Buffy was seeing Giles's old stomping grounds. They were to stay here another week and then back to Sunnydale. She would miss London, but she wouldn't miss the weather. She liked her climate sunny and beautiful.

It was on the last week that she noticed her period was late. Buffy wasn't too worried. Her period was always sporadic. She wasn't worried.

* * *

"Uh… Rupert," Buffy said as she shuffled into the room. It had been two weeks since their honeymoon and she hadn't felt too well for a while. She had told her mother. Now she was holding a home pregnant test tapping it in front of her.

"What is darling," Giles asked. He then noticed the pregnancy test. His eyes widened. His mouth hung open and he whispered, "Really?"

"We're going to need a bigger house," Buffy replied with a little grin.

Giles surged forward and twirled her around. Both of them were laughing. It was a wonderful feeling.

* * *

Buffy and Giles were cleaning out their apartment. Buffy was now six months pregnant, and they had finally found a house. It was right across from Joyce. A nice two story home with a little back yard, and three bedrooms. It was perfect for their budding family.

Joyce was not particularly happy about the conception date, but she was ecstatic about her grandchild. Probably the only one she would ever have. Everyone was happy about the baby. Spike was the worse though. He had banned Buffy from all Slayer activity. They had argued. He had won when he pointed out that a sharp blow to the stomach could result in a miscarriage.

Of course it wasn't official until Wesley agreed. Giles stayed out of it. She was the slayer first and foremost. He couldn't say anything.

Giles looked at his very pregnant wife and smiled. Suddenly she said, "Oh my god Giles!"

Giles ran over and asked, "What is it?"

"Look," Buffy said. She handed her husband an old portrait. It was small, unusual for the time that it was painted. There were two people in it. They were in wedding clothes. The woman had a sweet face, and looked happy. The man looked trustworthy and steadfast. They were clearly in love. They knew the man, and had seen the woman in pictures.

"Angel?" Giles whispered. Suddenly he knew where he had seen the other man. Where he had heard and seen the pictures of his wife, Sara.

Giles looked up at his wife and whispered, "This is Sara Giles. She's an aunt of mine. Her brother was the very first Giles watcher."

Buffy's jaw dropped. She looked at the woman and noticed her eyes. They were the same shape as Giles's. She knew they were green.

"She has your eyes," Angel whispered from behind them.

The couple swirled around and came face to face with Angel.

He was smiling sadly and looking at Giles, "You are Richard's descendant. He was a worthy man. You should be proud. He was good to his Slayer." He looked at Giles and put his hand on his shoulder. He stared into his eye and whispered, "Yes, that's where I've seen those eyes. In your aunt." Giles stared into Angel's eyes. For the first time Giles saw the wisdom that comes with a long life. For the first time since they had met. Angel seemed older.

Giles handed him the picture and Angel smiled, "Thank you." He quickly left.

Buffy and Giles looked sadly at each other and went back to work. They hated that their friend was in so much pain.

* * *

After six hours of the worse pain that Buffy had ever experienced. She was holding a little baby girl in her arms. Giles thought that Buffy was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Both were ecstatic. It seemed like all of their dreams were coming true.

"She's so beautiful," Buffy whispered as she held their daughter. Giles smiled and kissed his wife, and then he looked down at his little girl. She looked like him, completely, even the eyes.

Giles did a double take. Those eyes were so different. They were his deep green, but they were pointedly staring at Angel. Angel was staring at the baby. He quickly left. Then she looked at him. Giles got a funny feeling in his stomach.

"Sara?" Giles whispered. The eyes widened, and then the unnatural intelligence was gone. She was just a baby. His baby.

"What?" Buffy asked looking at her husband. She hadn't noticed a thing.

"Sara," Giles replied with a little smile, "We should name her Sara."

"Yes," Buffy nodded with a bright smile, "Sara Rose Giles. That's a lovely name."

"Yes…." Giles whispered as he kissed his baby girl. He had a feeling that this was not just their child. That she was different somehow. He looked at the cross that hung on Buffy's neck and sighed. Something bigger then them, and he had a feeling that it all centered on Angel and Sara.

"She's going to be special isn't she?" Buffy whispered. She was looking at Giles sadly. So she had seen.

He smiled at his wife, "Yes Buffy dear. She's going to be special." He looked at the door. Thinking about Angel and said, "And not just to us.

THE END

* * *

Well..... for now anyway. I'm going to write a sequel. Not anytime soon though. I've got two others I'm working on, then I'll write the sequel. Author Alert me if you want to read it.


	20. Alert!

The sequel is up! Just thought you guys wanted to know. It's called Love Will Find A Way!


End file.
